Shadowrunners
by Sylo Corden
Summary: A story based entirely on the events of my character "Ghost" and the rest of the gaming group that I play with. It's set in the Shadowrun world (4th edition) and tells how the team have to cope being stranded in the middle of the Amazon rainforest . . . First story so hope you enjoy!


Shadowrunners

1

"Ghost, you've got a call." Torrin shouted from the foot of the stairs. I shut my Japanese learning course and swung my legs from the bunk; springing lightly to the floor. I padded down the stairs, idly wondering who it might be.

In the large kitchen a larger Orc baked cookies; I sniffed the air gingerly _oooh and possibly the promise of pancakes;_ I thought eyeing the stove. Country music blared from an old 2020 stereo in the corner.

Torrin, my Orc landlord, best friend and protector was quite a sight to see with his huge, curling horns and goatee; prancing his 300 lbs. of muscle around in a pink apron with matching oven mitts. His skin was the colour of charcoal and his eyes bright yellow, a small hole was visible through his left horn, a bullet wound. He nodded to the coms for me to answer.

Over in the furthest corner of the room sat a round, roughly cut, wooden table; on it a small, old-school communication link; its battered screen glowed. _Caller Waiting_.

"Ghost" I said, switching the video link on. The image of a human man in a tattered business suit popped onto the screen; a small image of me laid into the corner; my red berry coloured hair still in shambles from waking.

"How many more times do I need to beg with you to get a personal coms link?" the figure on the other line asked through gritted teeth "I've been trying to reach you all morning" I felt my shoulders sag; this was an old conversation.

"Dodge, drop it already, you know why I'm not linked in the matrix"

"Yes I know, but you can get a disposable one or a regular top up one, just _something_ " he stressed. I shuddered. I had hated the idea of coms links from the start, I had seen children sit on trains and send pictures and messages via coms links but had not uttered a word out loud; it was destroying our ability to communicate as far as I was concerned. _Oh yeah and then there's that laying low thing which is harder to do the more techno you carry around with you_.

"Just cut to the chase already" I was losing patience. Dodge raised a hand in surrender.

"K Ghost, I hear you; I got a job for you"

"Well I figured since you're calling me" I was cranky this early in the morning, more of a night owl, daylight disagreed with me "What's the scope?"

"The usual, need you to get a message to a guy for me, only with this one there's a catch"

"I'm listening" The image of Dodge flickered with white noise interference for a moment.

"It's at a space station, and this time you won't be going alone" he said, he wrung his hands together in anticipation of my reply; I shook my head.

"You know I don't work well in a group, too noisy, people always get their asses killed" I complained "How am I getting to a space station anyway? You need ID for flight clearance" I stated "You're wasting your time" I moved to switch the monitor off.

"Woah, woah!" Dodge waved at me "I don't think you're giving me a fair chance here!" I shrugged, _probably not_ "One of these days you're going to tell me what it was that made you such a bitch" _wow, great way to get the help on your side._

"Let the man finish, Ghost" Torrin said, placing a stack of pancakes in front of me; the aroma hit me hard, making my mouth water.

"Thanks Tor. Ooh hey, syrup?" even before I finished talking a jug was pushed into my hand, slightly warmed to keep the syrup fluid, never make the mistake of serving syrup in a cold jug. I poured the golden sugar, so rich, over my pancakes. Ah, Torrin was a lifesaver. I turned back to the fuzzy picture of Dodge "K, Tor just saved your ass, carry on" I shoved a chunk of pancake in my mouth as Dodge bowed to Torrin, who simply flicked a finger at him. Gotta love the Orc, he was my kind of class.

"Right, so here's the plan"

2

Six days later Torrin dropped me off at the launch station; it was clear skies and minimal breeze, perfect conditions.

"Remember your controls?" Torrin asked, I tapped my head in confirmation; no biomimetic for me, just good old fashioned incorruptible memory.

"I'm fine so long as they don't put me in a model from the last two years" I said, taking a glance at the spacecraft. I shrugged "Looks like we're in luck" Torrin nodded and handed me a package wrapped in tissue.

"Good luck charm" he said "Send me a message when you're there safe, you know how I worry" I promised I would be just fine and waved him off; brushing the dust from my combat jeans as his wheels spun round before finally catching tread. I un-wrapped the package and was presented with a chain on which hung a ceramic glazed symbol of the number ten in Japanese; I smiled, my lucky number.

"Eevee Xanders, Pilot" I spoke into the bot at the door waving my fake ID tag. I was met by some guy who looked like he ran his own personal army. Broad across the shoulder, ram rod stiff back and a sneer to curdle milk, _Ex-Army?_ A second glance at him figured he probably was; if the grimace didn't clue you in then the massive scar down his right cheek would certainly tip you off.

"Miss Xanders, if you come with me and suit up I'll introduce you to your colleagues" he drawled, his accent heavy, from the old Texan area I figured.

Ten minutes later I was introduced to a group that I'm still not sure I would have ever placed together. My pack had been placed under my seat as requested, nothing much, just a couple of knives; we were heading out into space, probably not a good idea to take a set of pistols, or that had been my reckoning anyway, travel light. That was until I clapped eyes on my co-workers for the mission.

The hum in the base of my spine told me one at least was a wizard, and a strong one at that. I was going to go with the shortest and most normal looking of the bunch; on the basis he seemed to be the only one who wasn't armed to the teeth. Human, taller than me but short in comparison to the rest of them, he shook my hand with a slight nod, introducing himself simply as Wizbit, he had short severely cropped hair and blue grey eyes that made him look older than he might otherwise appear. A shadow runner's name if ever there was one. Not that Ghost was any better of course. I watched him idly flicking cards between his fingers, an old-school magician; maybe he would pull a rabbit out of his space suit?

My next introduction was to an Orc. Big even by his people's standards he was busy suiting up, arguing over the best use for grenades; he was our muscle man then, he grunted at me and took my offered hand, raising one shaggy eyebrow as I failed to flinch at his grip. Ah the beauty of living with an Orc is that you get used to the muscles and the need for power; Lambast was his name. I flickered through my memory trying to work out the meaning, a smile lit my face as I recalled it meant 'to punish' in Latin. The Orc's face fell as a large assault rifle was taken away from him by one of the admin staff.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I realised a figure was behind me. At well over six foot tall the pointed ears were the giveaway for an elf, this one however seemed different, a slight pitched whine told me he carried techno gear; unusual for an elf, they were usually the "love the earth" mages; guess they can't all be stereotypes. He was young, maybe early twenties at the most, though you never could be sure with elves. He shook my hand with a quick "Lathain" then went about his preparation. He ignored me right up until we settled into our seats. He gave me a disbelieving and slightly snobbish look through those forest green eyes of his as I took the pilot chair. I shot him a silent look of daggers of my own; if he was going to be a high arsed git then fine by me, I just wanted to get in and get out as quickly as meta-humanly possible.

My job in this mission: pilot the space craft to take the weird and wonderful to their rendezvous, hand over the computer chip to the captain and bring the bad boys back. Simple; and for once mostly legal, though I doubted the content of the data chip would be kosher.

I went over the controls; a T-970 series cockpit, though the outer craft was a slightly older design. A patch up project then, _classy_ , though I figured it explained the wage for this job. I didn't really care what the pay was so long as it got me by; any extra usually went to Torrin to buy the sugary sweets that the giant pixie loved so much. My last job had put us in for some serious cash, most of course had gone on the maple syrup, it was a wonder I stayed as thin as I was. The thought of Torrin made me remember the flap jacks he'd made. I grabbed one from my pack and sat munching away at the buttery heaven as I checked and re-checked the system controls. I noted that the wiring was a little weird, left sided, and gave me a bit of a clue to the previous occupant. I would have to get Lathain to pull some switches for me; no way would I be able to reach them if anything went wrong. My snack caught the elf's attention, I could feel the envy from here, shame I wasn't one for sharing. We were soon ready to go.

The countdown began and Lathain started making a clicking sound which could be heard even over the grating tannoy. With two seconds to go music blared from a small speaker in the console; Wizbit rolled his eyes as Lambast gave a deep throated sound which could only really be described as a laugh, so this was something he usually did then. So be it.

The force of the take-off hurled me into the back of my seat. My stomach clenched and I kept my teeth tight together lest the rattling force made me bite my tongue. The immense pressure eased as we began to leave atmo, the air less dense here.

Then suddenly a light started flashing, _field detector alert_. I flicked a switch to bring up a screen which showed me a missile; I got a detailed look at the grey steel, burning white hot, tail fins streaking out behind it as it veered towards us just a second before it hit our left booster. The tank ruptured, spilling rocket fuel in glorious flames of white and blue, choking out black smoke. The ship bucked down and pitched into a spin. My body was flung against the safety harness, my stomach now pressed to one side as we dropped. Fighting against the force I reached across the console and ejected the left side. The booster grapples released with the loud groan of metal, my screen showed the booster fall away from us, falling in an end over spin. Now right side heavy the force of the separation was just enough to take us out of our own nauseating spin.

"Grab the controls and pull!" I yelled at Lathain who thankfully took the hint and did not need to be told twice. As he struggled to keep the controls steady I undid my safety harness; fumbling with the catch in my over size gloves, and reached for the break release lever. _Stupid T-970 series with its stupidly placed controls!_ It was located on the elf's right side. I pulled and heard the clunk as it detached; a warning light blared red and flames licked into the cockpit from the back. Lambast released his belt and the Orc began to tackle the flames with an extinguisher, leaning against the back of his chair for support as we pitched down. The monitor screen showed me a sea of green rapidly approaching.

"Got any bright fucking ideas now?!" The elf yelled back at me, his brow knitted together with the effort of pulling on the controls. Through the screen of the ship we could see forests below us building up fast, at this angle we'd blow up on impact. _If I could just level us out_ . . . I jumped back into my seat.

"Brace yourselves!" I shouted hastily throwing a glance over my shoulder; the mage was sat bolt upright in his chair, mouth set in a grim line; the crazy Orc still leaning back into his chair stood with the extinguisher bellowing out clouds of CO2. _He should be in his seat!_ But there was no time, I shook my head; offered up a silent prayer to the god that Torrin had so much faith in, and pulled the red lever at my side.

A parachute deployed, a clunking sound was heard before the scenery seemed to stop for a moment, and anything not firmly strapped down was flung forwards; bits of safety harness, the fire extinguisher and the Mage's backpack hit the small, steel covered window in front of me. I put my feet on the dash board and pulled the controls towards me, and watched the nose lift for a second; _it wasn't high enough!_ We were in major trouble, I cursed loudly before the second parachute was deployed, and jolting further, the force pitching me forward, and I felt the harness straps dig into my skin even through the thick coverings of the space suit, before I was pitched backwards into my chair. Hard. Pain exploded across the back of my head, the force enough to knock me out; my vision blurred and went dark.

3

 _A scream and broken glass; calming tones; a blazing fire and the sound of crackling wood. A picture frame is laid upon its side, green eyes and a warm smile stared out from behind the cracked glass. Father. Mother's tears and black lines of lack of sleep and mascara. My sister huddled close, cooing softly and singing to chase away the demons that haunted my dreams, a gentle hand and a smile; but this one cold and meaningless. Mother's tears silent as she said her vows, a black hawthorn cane and the whir of a mechanical eye._

4

". . . See if we can find anything of use, need to get a coms link for extraction" I heard a voice, the words muffled and echoing. I opened my eyes and a world of pain was my reward for doing so. I closed them again, but it was as if someone had decided that I could just stay in my little cage of hell for a while longer; whether I wanted to or not.

I opened my eyes wearily again and looked about. A tree branch was within two inches of my face! I gingerly felt my face, no swelling or major cuts. I was lucky; had that hit me at the speed we'd been traveling I would most definitely be dead. The control panel had warped in the impact trapping my suit at the legs, I worked at freeing them. I could hear the elf and the mage's voice in the background, no sign of Lambast though; but there was a gaping hole in the screen that looked like it had been burst from the inside. I recalled he had not been strapped down during our decent; he was probably dead or would be in so much pain he would probably wish he was.

The leg of my suit well and truly trapped, I had no choice but to climb out of it. Thanking the lord for the fact I could move freely within it; a little unnatural twisting was required to get myself out but I was good to go. I located my pack miraculously still under the chair and retrieved my combat vest and knives. _Ah so much better_. I used a knife to cut the restraint straps from each of the chairs, noting that Wizbit's had been detached safely; he was probably alright. I latched the straps together, it wouldn't be long enough to reach the ground but it did mean I could get most of the way then drop without hurting myself. The guys were still busy looting the back; I decided to leave them to it. A quick glance at the controls told me the power was down and out, no way to call for help; _may as well see where we'd landed._

I stepped out through the hole the Orc had left on his hasty exit and was surprised to find we were actually in a large open marsh area. To my right were a series of flattened trees suggesting we must have burst through the tree line. The marshy ground had absorbed the majority of the impact like a sponge; we were lucky to be alive, we had been at such a steep angle that by rights we should be dead; I wondered if Lathain had managed to pull our nose up in time.

A slight movement below me caught my eye; of everything it could have been I did not expect it to be Lambast. Indeed I must have looked a real fool stood on the nose of the ship with my jaw practically on the ground as he lifted himself and shook himself a little; he seemed fine. I knew Orcs were built like tanks but still!

I tested the branch sticking through the windscreen; it was stable and sturdy enough so I roped the harness around it and hung it over the side. As I straightened, a smell came to me, faint at first then stronger, oily, almost like gas . . . I snapped my head around to look down the back of the ship, black smoke was rising from beyond the wing . . . _shit!_

"Hey guys, whatever you're doing get it over with and get out, the ship's gonna blow!" I shouted into the ship. Wizbit's head appeared around the corner; he must have noticed the panicked expression on my face as he was quick to grab his pack and head towards the windscreen; calling to Lathain as he did so.

I slid down the harness as quick as I could; the spongy ground breaking my fall at the bottom. The mage landed right beside me and took off at a high sprint; I raced after him. A few seconds later Lathain overtook me, a pack over his shoulders. The Orc, having been thrown out, was already well ahead but the elf was closing the distance even so.

The ground was spongy and uneven; I jumped a grass tussock and regretted it as the other side was nothing but water. I hit the surface and went down; cold muddy water engulfed me . . . and saved my life as at that moment a shock wave went out over the marsh.

The flame that followed was hot enough to burn even under the water, though blissfully passed for only a second. I had made it out far enough to get beyond the sustained fire. I was in no doubt that if I'd still been running I would have been knocked down; likely suffering injury from the blast wave, and possibly even roasted alive in the blast. I burst from the water and dragged in hot air, which made me cough and burnt my lungs. Weeds clung to my legs and threatened to suck me under as I pulled myself out of the water onto the relatively drier ground. Around me, small pocket fires had sprung up in the drier reeds; a cacophony of squeaks and animal calls went up as those creatures not caught by the fire began to flee. I could only hope to get up and get out of there as quickly as possible; the explosion had been big but if the sealed chamber had yet to go up then the secondary explosion would be even bigger. It wasn't safe here. I got up shakily and ran as fast as my injured legs and my off balanced sense of direction could take me.

I reached the tree line and nearly screamed as two strong arms pulled me backwards. I was lifted from my feet in one smooth swift motion and deposited against a set of large tree roots.

"Well that was fucking fun as hell" the elf snarled sarcastically; pulling himself from his suit and attaching several magazine holders and weapons to his arms. Two large pistols were on display in holsters; _just who was I traveling with? John Wayne?_

"Matrix?" Lambast asked, Lathain shook his head.

"Not one little wave, we hit the Bermuda Triangle of the matrix signal" he said checking his magazines for damage and water, the Orc was also busy checking his guns. I was just glad to have a second to catch my breath. "Did find this little critter being an arse though" He continued pulling a small silver box from his pack. The box was little larger than his hand; smooth steel with a small blue button on the top inlaid into the metal. Lathain's fingers brushed it and the box began to open and unfold. Seams appeared in the metal and arms appeared; a telescopic eye pushed forward. _A droid? What was a droid doing on the ship?_

"I didn't think space craft carried droids" Wizbit mused aloud, he was covered in mud as I was, face flushed a little from the sprint, but seemed fine enough.

"They don't" Lathain answered the unspoken question for us "He's not part of the same company, his serial numbers have been removed and his programming is highly encrypted" he shot a look of suspicion at me. I tried to hold back the fury at his silent accusation. _How could he think I had anything to do with this? I'd nearly been blown up too!_

"Can you crack it?" Lambast asked. Lathain shot him a grin. He reached behind his head and pulled at something there. A cord with a jack in. I shuddered, and involuntarily took a slight step back as he plug the jack into the little robot. Lathain's eyes glazed over a moment then he blinked. Matrix reality was faster than real time, of this I knew better than anyone. Lathain smiled that cheeky grin again

"He's all ours now" Lathain said, unplugging the jack and pushing the button closing up the droid into his tiny cube once more. "He was programmed to sabotage the craft once we left atmo on the chance the missile didn't hit" he frowned, oddly expressive for an elf. His brow furrowed in concentration he looked . . . almost cute. _What?! Get a grip Ghost, you have a serious concussion!_ I shook the unwelcome thought from my mind. "Looks like someone was out to do us in, no idea who though, the encryption was too good to crack" Lathain's last comment made both Lambast and Wizbit's brows rise

"Deef?" Lambast questioned, the elf shook his head

"No, I know his work, this is too clean to be Deef, and anyway Wizbit shot him out of the plane at thirty thousand feet, ain't no way he's coming back from that" Lambast gave Lathain a steady look

"That's what you said last time" _Who's Deef? What's going on? Sabotage? Somebody tell me what's going on!_ My mind screamed at the three, huddled together in their own little party meeting. I shook my head in annoyance.

A loud roar echoed through the jungle halting all conversation.

"Does anyone else think that sounded a little on the large side?" Wizbit queried, breaking out into a sweat. Lathain nodded and rechecked his pistol, Lambast merely shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. A second roar; but this time it sounded closer. I sprang to my feet, my legs protesting heavily, _so much for a second's rest_.

As I heard the snapping of the branches the mage disappeared from my sight. The Orc then too disappeared . . . invisibility spell! I cloaked Lathain quickly and cast on myself just as three huge lizard-like creatures burst from the scrub around us. At first I hoped they would carry on, but as I felt the drain of my spell and uttered a re-cast as quietly as possible to raise its strength, one massive head whipped round and fixed on me!

 _CRAP!_

5

The impossibly huge, lizard like creature moved slowly towards me; tongue flickering tasting the air; trying to find me. I cursed silently as I realised my cloaking spell did not hide my scent. A second creature moved forward towards where the elf had been previously stood. The smell of the three beasts was strong, cold. The lead reptile's eyes swivelled around searching our little hiding spot, its eyes were green, the dark slit pupil small in the bright light. It heaved its green scaly flanks and opened its massive jaws to roar again. The spray of saliva and smell of rotting carcass washed over me.

I bent on my knees and eyed the tree beside me; my only chance would be to spring up and hope to climb high enough and fast enough that the creature could not reach me. I wasn't holding out much hope of success as my whole body ached; the water in my clothes and the mud everywhere added weight to my already tired body. I heard a soft clicking and realised it was one of the others drawing back a gun hammer, ready to fire. I braced and was about to jump for it when a loud tinny voice boomed out into the forest.

"Show yourselves, we know you are there, we mean you no harm" The voice sounded odd; _Where was it coming from?_ The accent thick, one I wasn't sure I could place; it sounded almost like Spanish but heavier somehow; I had sucked at Spanish in school. The broken English crackle resumed "Show yourselves, we will not harm you" I looked in disbelief as I realised the sound was coming from the large lizard-like creatures. _It could talk?_ _Of course not_ , I admonished myself, _Animals do_ not _talk_. A small grid could be seen on one of the creatures' right flanks, and it was from this that the sound emanated. _Robots?_ _No couldn't be, these lizards were definitely animal, so how had they been fitted with bio-ware? Trained perhaps?_

Lathain allowed his invisibility to roll off _how had he done that?_ _I_ had been the caster, only _I_ could dispel my own magic, _or could I?_ He was of elven blood after all, was there something I was missing with this magic? But then, I knew little about magic; having not had a real tutor, I had only picked up scraps here and there to help me with my work; _unless the elf could wield both magic and machine?_

"Hey, great day isn't it" he grinned, his arms folded like he hadn't a care in the world "Now the small talk has been and gone let's cut to the chase; who are you? . . ." he looked the strange reptile up and down a moment "what are you? And do you come with an off switch?" I heard a snigger as Lambast revealed himself; gun at the ready. Wizbit was quick to follow. _Think I'll stay in cover just a little longer_ I thought to myself.

"You come with us and we will talk; climb on" With that a sharp hum filled the air. Like an annoying whistle that only you could hear; and not a particularly comfortable one. At the sound the large lizards swung their heads in annoyance and proceeded to lie down, _must be conditional training_ I figured.

"Err girl person? Whatever your name was; I think we're leaving" the mage said out into the open air. I materialised beside him making him jump. He was certainly the most nervous of the lot.

"The name's Ghost" I told him, "you would do well to remember that" I said with perhaps a little more bite than should have been necessary. I was still a little pissed they had excluded me from their conversation earlier; but it looked like I was stuck with these guys for now, _suppose I'd better try and make some friends._

"Hey Casper, leave the guy alone and get a ride already" the elf shouted down to me, already seated on the back of one of the great beasts. . . Casper? The reference was lost on me, but I figured it would be something I would dislike given the Orc's muffled laughter. I shot Lathain my most venomous look and strode over to the nearest lizard. A fourth moved from the underbrush and the mage rather clumsily got on board. It was hard work getting to sit across the back of the giant lizard, no mane or saddle to hold onto as you would a horse. The green scales were large as my hand, overlapping in sharp points; _this could be very uncomfortable . . ._

Once all were seated a second high pitched hum filled the air and the creatures with a grunting howl of protest stood. Almost slipping from my seat at the sharp change in angle I righted myself; grazing my hand on the sharp underside of the scales; _Oh yes,_ very _uncomfortable_. I only caught the last of our directions ". . . north for twenty clicks and north by north east until you reach the campsite . . ." came the garbled tinny direction from the speaker within each animal.

The elf took the lead and after a moment of riding a soft click could be heard. The power to the sound boxes was switched off; leaving us alone, travelling in a jungle atop great beasts, of which we knew nothing about . . .

6

The heat in the jungle was oppressive. It weighed on you like unseen hands that pushed your soul down into your lower body; and when it wasn't the heat, it was the insects. Hundreds of them all different varieties, but mostly they were the biting kind. They hounded us and our rides the whole journey; I nearly went mad over them, but was actually better off than my colleagues. My trip into the marsh ground had covered me in dirt and mud, much harder for biting insects to get through. Elf boy was the worst affected; his flawless skin now marred with a multitude of tiny bites; and they were annoying him. I half expected him to pull a gun on the next mozzie to dare take a piece of him.

In the distance a small spire of smoke began to rise within our eye line and not far off our track. We felt compelled to draw closer to it; for me it wasn't so much curiosity as the opportunity to get down off the lizard. My muscles had become stiff and locked up and the way in which a lizard walks is so very different from a horse, I was not in the best of moods with my ride.

I had hoped for a nice warm camp fire, possibly some locals with which to enquire about insect repellent and a bath! However, as we drew closer the smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air; my stomach fell. The lizards slowed, unwilling to move towards the smell; urged forward by Lathain they reluctantly moved on.

A rustle in the bushes to our right saw the elf make a lightning move, a blade flicked from his wrist into the scrub. Had I blinked I'd have missed it . . . _The magazines!_ I had assumed they were ammo magazines or similar, I didn't expect throwing knives; _this guy was just scary_.

A cry went up and a human tumbled from the scrub. He was bruised and battered, a heavy bleeding wound from his left temple added copper and red to his coffee coloured skin. His arms rose in surrender, he muttered quickly in a language I didn't recognise, but had the same heavy Spanish accent from the tannoy. The man fell to his knees in the universal understanding of begging for his life. Eyes wide; he was afraid. My lizard bucked slightly at the smell of blood and something perhaps a little stronger; his tunic stained with what was most probably urine. The man before us selected Lathain as his appointed ambassador and began his incoherent verbal onslaught of simultaneous begging and worship. I left Lathain to try communicating with the guy and followed Wizbit who had stepped his lizard through the tree line.

We hit a well-used animal track, on which stood several burnt out caravans and wagons. Each caravan was colourful, large and attached to the front with harnesses, wide strips of tough leather; wide enough for a lizard? Of the seven carts only two were untouched, and that spelled something odd for me. Why raid the other five but leave these ones be? Visibly there was nothing different about them from the outside. So perhaps it was what they contained. I had a feeling we would be in for something dangerous, _a magical artefact perhaps? A dangerous weapon?_ I wasn't sure but the curiosity was burning hard at me.

"I'll take a look in the first, you scout the second" the mage said dismounting his lizard. I slid gratefully from my mount; legs protesting and my balance a little off. I half walked, half stumbled over to the nearest caravan and pulled open the door. Whether it was the stress of the day or the tiredness I felt from hours of riding I wasn't sure, but I did not check the area before opening the door; only a quick reaction saved me as a blade swung out at my throat!

7

I backed up and tried to swing the door shut, the blade embedding itself in the wood; bouncing from the frame back at me as it rebounded off the withdrawing hand that had held the knife. I snatched at the hand as it withdrew and heard a small squeak. Surprised I let go. _A yell or a returned fist was one thing but a squeak?_

Gingerly I reopened the door; poised and ready should the assailant think to repeat their attack. I pulled the knife from the door as I stepped inside, the handle was ornate, the blade more designed for cutting food than fighting; an improvised weapon then. A silk veil partially concealed the interior. Within the caravan under vast swathes of expensive looking cloths sat three women, one clutching her wrist. _So it had been a woman who'd attacked me, interesting_. I took a harder look at the women.

Two were obviously servants to the third, Both tall, slim and beautiful, coffee coloured skin and long black hair expertly braided in an intricate knot, their clothing simple but by no means less expensive than the beauty sat between them. The third woman however; her fine garb would have put her in the nobility even if the look of snobbery did not. She was truly beautiful, her dark skin was flawless, eyes large and dark, she wore no makeup but for a line of black below each eye making her eyes seem even larger. She was slim, with gracious curves, barely concealed beneath thin layers of silk, a light silk coverall draped across her shoulders hung down to the floor, partially concealing the markings of an intricate tattoo. Her hair was tied in a graceful knot upon her head, with loose tendrils falling in front of her face, framing it. Upon her arms bands of gold caught the light; she was barefoot, both feet expertly manicured and clean. She was young; barely eighteen at my best guess. She flared her nose at me in annoyance.

I put up a hand in truce and gingerly stepped further into the caravan "I don't suppose you know English?" I asked hopefully. The noble woman sniffed the air and gave me a foul look. I would have bitten back a snappy retort were it not for the fact that she would probably not understand and the fact that to her I must look like the lowest kind of filth. Covered in mud and insect bites and reeking of lizard; _yeah I was really fit to be seen before nobility_. I was becoming aware that the smell of lizard was beginning to invade the jasmine like scent that was part and parcel of the beautiful interior, mentally I squirmed; feeling uncomfortable.

"You are not permitted to see the Ranjahna" one of the hand maidens spoke in perfect English, I must have looked surprised as the hand maiden who had attacked me continued "Yes we know many languages from the travellers in our lands; it is a required part of our education. The Ranjahna is displeased by your presence; you will leave now" The Rajah whatever she was turned her head to look away from me. I hated high born people sometimes. _Wait. Scratch that, I just hated high born people._

"Well I could leave but you'll probably be attacked again if I and my team don't take you with us" I said. The word team had sounded heavy to my ears, _really not used to other people_.

"We care not, leave" Well I wasn't going to stand and argue; we could do without the trouble. I heard one of the others move outside the caravan, taking it as my excuse to leave and vacated. The mage raised an eyebrow in question as I swiftly exited and closed the door behind me; I let out a deep breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. The Hand Maid who attacked me before was nervous and fidgety; that didn't bode too well with me; there was something odd about the other too, younger, meek. But neither compared to the noble woman they waited upon. She was intense.

"Three peachy women of evil" I said, the eyebrow was raised further. "Not literally evil, just high class" I explained.

"Same thing" he said with a slight smile, I couldn't help but smile back, I got the impression that Wizbit granted the expression rarely "Got a caravan full of silks, gold, jewels, doesn't make sense why they'd leave it untouched"

"Yeah something doesn't sit right with me on this either" I confirmed, the mage pondered a moment whilst Lambast moved around the bodies which were strewn around, removing any useful items as he found them. The bodies were charred, mangled, many looked as though they had been eaten by something big, I gave a nervous look to the lizard mounts, their long, and dagger like teeth would certainly make a likely candidate for the damage. But fire was a human method of destruction, so it was probably a band of raiders that had attacked, taking everything but the Ran . . . whatever her name was and her personal cargo.

"You say she's high class?" the mage asked, his tone suggested he was on to something, I nodded.

"Very, full snob, the clothes the attitude, her hand maids are just as bad" Wizbit nodded as he took this in. I tried to read his expression and wishing for the millionth time that I had the ability to read minds. Guessing he was on the same lines as me. He seemed too intelligent to not have figured it out.

"Hey guys!" Lathain shouted, he moved towards us, the bleeding man following meekly "Seems the caravan was attacked"

"No shit Sherlock" the mage gasped spreading his arms wide to encompass the bodies and smoking wreckage "Honestly I hadn't noticed" I hid a snigger, the mage reminded me a little of Torrin . . . _poor Torrin_ , I thought, _he would be so worried_ , my first port of call when I got to a coms point would be to let him know I was safe and alive.

" _Sorry_ " The elf quipped sarcastically "Anyway, these guys were attacked, all but the Ran-ja-na person" he enunciated each syllable separately to make sure he got it right "they were heading to the city of the serpent river or something like that; she's apparently a bride to be" The mage gave me a look, well that answered one question

"But whose bride is she?" I asked; jumping in before Wizbit got a chance. The elf turned to the injured man who it turns out was one of the drivers and asked.

"She is for overlord" came the reply, I saw the look on Wizbit's face as he came to the same conclusion I had.

"That'll be why the other caravan was left alone" I muttered to him and he nodded in confirmation, the elf raised an eyebrow in question "There's a whole caravan of jewels, fine silk and the other has a trio of pretties, which by the way are out of bounds" the elf shot me a cheeky grin, which for lords sake just made me want to shudder.

"And?" he prompted

"So this means that whoever this overlord is must be someone we don't want to be messing with, if bandits are happy to take everything else but leave his precious bride to be and her dowry well alone" Wizbit supplied. Lathain's face fell.

"Yep, I knew that, I just wanted to hear you say it" he said. The mage and I exchanged a glance, _sure if he says so_.

"Alright then, where are we heading from here?" Lambast asked from behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin, for a big guy he could really move silently.

"Well I think we should carry on with our course, maybe take the people with us and give them a hand, we can hook up the lizards to the carts, get them to pull us along" Lathain said, I had to admit it was a good idea, maybe he wasn't such a cowboy after all . . . "But first I'm going to introduce myself to the ladies" and _respect level falls once again_. . .

Less than an hour later we had hooked up each of our rides to the harnesses of the caravans, I'd even taken the opportunity to catch a bucket bath, having graciously been provided with water for the purpose by the Ranjahna's hand maid; though I suspected it was for their benefit as well as my own; the Ranjahna's nose even so would wrinkle whenever I was near. They had even scented it, most appreciated.

Finally clean and dry at last I was sat in front alongside Lambast as he checked over my weapons for me; he had checked his own previously then asked to see mine.

"Is something wrong?" I asked handing him my twin blades; he simply grunted a little and checked the shine of the steel running his clawed fingers up and down the edge. From his pack he withdrew a small cloth which smelled heavily of polish and cleaned the blade. His attention solely on the task he didn't answer me until he returned my weapons.

"Might be nothing but the metal here is not acting as it should, might be the air" he mused he gave me a pointed look "Keep them sealed whenever possible, if you have any issues shout me" I nodded and sat back.

"Did you pick up anything useful?" I asked, remembering the careful picking of the bodies, the great Orc shrugged his shoulders.

"Just some strong twine and a water pouch, everything else was damaged or taken"

"Weapons?"

"Just broken ones, everything is made of bone or wood; the few weapon fragments I saw in metal smelled heavily of oil, there might be something wrong with the atmosphere here. I thought it was excess moisture at first, but your blades are stainless steel, with a titanium mix, they should be immune to moisture, seems though the blades are dulling so it's something else" He leant back into his seat indicating the conversation was now over. I mulled this new information over. So there was something in the atmosphere that was eating metal, _most peculiar_. The rocking of the caravan on its journey proved too much for me and shortly afterwards I fell fast asleep.

8

 _A flash of fluorescent lights, their steady hum was loud to my ears; I muted them with a passing thought, my tiny hand held within that of my mother's as we waited. Her hand was damp with tears and her chest shook with sobs. I sat there, hand in hers and could not comfort her. A second flash of light, this time the headlights of a car that swerved and skidded towards us. Broken glass and a siren sound, on opening my eyes I looked towards those of myself, but older, still so young, a sister, my sister, her pale face and emerald open eyes now bathed in flashing blue light. A third flash, this time the dark closed in, a pillar of light before me, in the frame a silhouette of a man, he stepped forward towards me and the doorway of light closed._

9

I woke to someone shaking me gently; I blearily opened my eyes to see Lambasts pale yellow ones staring down at me.

"Hey Casper, you might want to be awake for this next chapter" he said. I pulled myself into a full sitting position and rubbed my eyes.

"It's Ghost, not Casper" I said. Lambast gave one of his deep throaty laughs and pointed out ahead where I could see a settlement approaching, well perhaps settlement is not quite the word, battle camp would be more like it.

A high wall surrounded the area, with two mighty wooden gates, made from whole tree trunks, opened as we approached. Inside I could see multiple tents and some temporary huts, a large central area where a bonfire was kept going, the grounds chinked with metal and I could smell oil and polish everywhere. One tent had large hunks of unknown meat hanging from a line, a large man throwing salt to preserve it. Everyone in the camp seemed armed to the teeth, a lot of the weapons I noted were wood: staff and bows. Few swords, though I saw bone and flint axes; a mercenary's camp. I slid to the ground and pulled in behind the Ranjahna's caravan tapping on the door, it opened and one of the handmaidens offered a hand so I could climb in on the move.

"We're at some sort of settlement" I announced, and felt silly for doing so; the look the Ranjahna gave me told me she was well aware of our surroundings. I tried to save it a little "It might be wise if you and your hand maidens stayed within the confines of the caravan whilst we're here" I said. I received a beautifully curved and raised eyebrow "The characters here may be less than savoury" I explained.

"Are we safe here?" a hand maiden asked, she was the younger of the two and the most fragile, I nodded.

"You have my word that you will not be harmed whilst you're here" I said with more confidence than I felt, if the camp decided to start a riot over the beautiful women I wasn't sure I'd last more than a minute. But it seemed that my promise put the women at ease and they settled down within the caravan. Once outside again I walked beside the caravans until they were called to a halt.

"Welcome to Aeries landing" a large bulk of a man called out coming towards us. He took in the Orc very carefully; a quick glance around told me there were very few Meta humans here, all seemed fully human.

"Thanks, we'll just be restocking up and be on our way" the elf said "Where's the nearest coms structure so I can get a signal?"

The man watched as his men unharnessed the lizards, but answered. "It's a full day and a half trek up the mountain to the nearest known signal dish, other than that you might find what you're looking for at the city of the serpent river, 'bout four days down-stream by boat, two weeks overland" I laid a hand on the elf's shoulder and he understood my look, if miss high and mighty were supposed to be heading that way then we could hitch along with them.

At that moment an alarm was raised and I turned behind me to see the gateway, almost shut, and be broken inwards by a large reptile like the ones we had been riding. Wood splintered across the entry way, and one man was brutally crushed beneath the combined weight of the tree trunk gate and the giant lizard on top of it. More shouts around the camp and much to my surprise I also saw a large spider, _giant more like_ , as tall as I was, barrelling down on the caravans. On reflex I cast a spell, then cursed as I realised I'd confused it. Not the shock wave I had envisioned. The creature stopped its head long dash and began to spin round in circles spraying fine hairs everywhere. The needle like hairs shot out hitting several men. I jumped out of the way of the hairs; the door to the Ranjahna's caravan began to open, I pushed forward and slammed it shut. I took a breath and re-cast my spell, knocking the spider to its back, its legs in the air still confused it tried to run, simply waving instead its huge hairy legs about. One of the men stalked forward and cut it to ribbons with a bone axe. I shuddered. The door behind me tried to open once more, again I shouldered it shut.

"Stay bloody well inside!" I yelled out. I looked about quickly, there were several cries raised in the camp. I counted eight spiders and five large reptiles, only these lacked the bio-ware radios, _wild then?_ As I watched, drawing a weapon, one of the raptor-like creatures laid its eyes on me and roared; _time to make myself scarce._ I heard someone shout my name and turned, a gun flying towards me; I caught it, and after fumbling for a second fired three rounds into the lizard, the huge beast roared, it's legs going out beneath it, it's hot breath reaching me even here as it's headlong gallop was halted, momentum carried it forward and it dropped dead with a skid at my feet.

I shot a round into a spider, and then dodged a second as it ran past me from a huge Orc with an axe; _crazy_ , a second later it was all over. The creatures were dead, but so too were many of the humans, and a great number were injured. I looked around at the group. There didn't seem to be any injuries though the elf was covered in sticky green-yellow guts from a spider, _very nice_.

The next hour or two was spent clearing the dead; the central bonfire used as a funeral pyre for the deceased. It was amazing how something that had lasted a matter of minutes could cause such devastation. Lathain and Wizbit went to speak with the guy who had introduced himself whilst I checked on the Ranjahna. She was not the least bit pleased that the door had been slammed on her hand maiden, _well deal with it_ , I thought.

"It's safe again for now" I said, a tap at the door and the Orc stuck his head into the caravan.

"Coast is clear, they set up sentries in a perimeter, everyone alright?" There was general nodding all round. Lambast explained that the attack had been from a rival camp, their animals using a similar kind of conditional training that our rides had done. I left the caravan and was about to go looking for the mage when he came running over to me, his face serious.

"Are you injured in anyway?" he asked, already scanning my arms and face for cuts, however minor.

"No, not at all, I'm fine" I said smacking him away, _little too close_ "Why?"

"Cos big ears just came down with some kind of fever, real quick like, wondered if it's the spider venom, he did take a hit" I shook my head already following Wizbit to a tent.

"No I'm fine, not a scratch" I said. Inside laid Lathain, his neck horribly swollen. It was green, but I assumed it was the salve that had been spread liberally over the area, rather than the wound itself. A very small guy with a large mask over his face danced over him shaking a stick and chanting. "Witch doctor?" I asked.

"Apparently, but he's the best doctor they have" the mage said "My healing magic doesn't know how to heal him like this, with all the tech gear he carries he's normally difficult to treat anyway but I'm thinking possibly the venom has a resistance to magical interference?" Wizbit mused. The elf's eyes opened and fixed on me, he smiled broadly and waved a clumsy finger at me; I went over and crouched beside him.

"You're friend go sleep soon, potion make sleep" a voice said from behind the dancing mask. I smiled at the dancing little man, though I wasn't sure if he could see me through the mask as I couldn't see any eye sockets. I looked down at Lathain; he was still grinning broadly.

"Hey Casper" he slurred "You know you ain't half bad to look at, you know . . ." I didn't let him finish, instead punching him square in the face, knocking him out instantly. The witch doctor turned his masked head to look at me. I could sense the question even before it was raised.

"He sleeps faster" I said and left to nurse my hand.

"You didn't have to punch him, the drugs were about to kick in" Wizbit said following and taking hold of my bruised hand. He applied a little healing magic, a useful skill I should probably learn to do myself.

"I know" I said "Thanks, but I figured I'd knock him out before he said anything he'd later regret . . . and it was kinda funny" I said. The mage laughed and handed me a smooth pebble like crystal, it tingled with magic in my palm. "What's this?" Wizbit shrugged.

"I don't know the Doc gave me one for everyone" he said "Said it would shield us when we needed it, that we'd know how to use it when the time came" _Okay, cryptic._

"By the way," I was curious to know "Who or what is Casper?" it had been bugging me for a while, Wizbit smiled broadly.

"Casper is a fictional character, a friendly ghost, there was a big cartoon and movie back in the late 90's" _wow old school then_ I thought.

"So a play on my name" I mused.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, if he's calling you names already it's a sign he likes you" I shrugged, _whatever_. The idea of having work colleagues was still uncomfortable to me, it brought back . . . memories, ones I'd rather have forgotten; but I figured I might as well try to get along with them, given we'd be traveling together for at least another week, possibly longer.

The mage wasn't so bad, kept mostly to himself and was quite perceptive. His quiet demeanour made him the easiest to get along with. The Orc was loud, but only when he needed to be, but then it was sort of expected of him I suppose; he was a typical tank, all muscle, but he was quick too; more intelligent than I had first given him credit for. The elf on the other hand, though physically stunning seemed to lack something in how he perceived the world. Perhaps had he retained his link with the matrix he would be a different person, it could be that cut off from the electronic world he felt a little lost and so was over compensating by being brash and loud . . . or he was a dick, pure and simple.

My mind went back to what Torrin had said about giving people their fair chance in life, lord knows he'd given me more than my fair share since I'd come to stay with him almost six years ago. . .

10

" _If you stay out in the rain all night you'll catch a cold" a gruff voice had said from the darkness. The night was brutal wind and lashing rain, so hard it stung my skin. My clothes clinging to every part of me, no shoes, and my feet were cold, despite the heat of the baking summer we were in. I looked up into a pair of bright yellow eyes; nothing else of the voice was visible for a moment. Then stepping from the shadows a huge figure emerged; jet black like the night, over seven feet tall and all muscle. I would have run, but I was tired, so tired of running. If my fate were to die here in this ally then so be it, it was more than I deserved._

 _The figure approached and all I could do was stare; a blank tired look of acceptance, never even flinching as the figure moved his arm over me. The rain stopped. I blinked, no, it hadn't stopped. I drew my gaze above my head where a pink floral umbrella hung, held by the massive clawed hand of the black Orc._

" _Name's Torrin or Tor for short" he supplied. I dragged my gaze back to him, he nodded and gestured with his free hand that I tell my own name._

" _Sylo" I murmured. He placed a hand to his ear "Sylo" I said a little louder, the wind carrying my words away. The hand was presented to me and I took it gingerly, my hand so tiny in his huge grip; had he wanted to he could crush it in a blink._

" _Are you not afraid of me young Sylo?" he asked. I shook my head, now beyond caring "Who are you running away from?"_

" _Who says I'm running?" I snapped back pulling my arm away, his yellow eyes seemed to glow for a moment._

" _Well generally people out for a stroll wear shoes" he said "And the rain hasn't quite covered the tear stains" At that I brushed at my cheeks, pulling away the black strands of hair that clung there, not realising that by doing so I had just confirmed that I had indeed been crying. Lifting my arm the yellow eyes fixed on the bruising there, and travelled over the torn dress, pausing at the bruises as he found them. "You're bleeding" he noted. A thin trickle of red down my neck had begun to stain my dress._

" _It's nothing" I said moving my hair to hide it. The Orc stared hard at me for a moment._

" _So why are you running?" he repeated. I shot him a look and he simply sat and waited patiently, still holding the umbrella over my head while he was rapidly being drenched by the rain._

" _I . . . I killed someone" I told him, looking away. I could feel the weight of his gaze as he assessed my statement._

" _This someone, did they give you these bruises?" Instinctively I pulled my dress over my knees to hide the marks of hands too rough on young skin "How old are you Sylo?"_

" _Fourteen" I murmured, he gestured with his hand to his ear again._

" _You need to speak up" he said._

" _Fourteen" I repeated. He nodded. I was at an age where the courts would try me as an adult, and depending on the circumstances, I would receive the death penalty._

" _Tell you what Sylo, why don't you come with me" I flinched away from him then and the movement made my muscles ache "I promise I won't harm you, and I promise we won't go to the police" Again I moved away, now into the rain for a moment before the umbrella was placed over head once more "why do you do that?"_

" _Do what?" I asked._

" _Scratch at your neck" he stated. My hand stopped, I hadn't even realised I was doing it, I pulled my hand away, fresh blood caught beneath my fingernails._

" _They find you" I whispered. The Orc nodded again._

" _Bio-ware implants are easy to track. If you don't want to be found then I can make sure no-one finds you again" he held out a hand. I stared up into those eyes that promised me freedom, whether he intended to kill me, or save me, I no longer needed to know, but for tonight I could pretend, pretend that someone cared._

 _I took the hand he offered and we disappeared into the black of the night like ghosts..._

11

I awoke the next morning drenched in sweat; it had been a while since I'd dreamt of that night, and I instinctively rubbed my arms, fingers lightly brushing the back of my neck where my bio-ware implant had once resided. I shuddered and drew my knees up for comfort.

"Ghost" a muffled voice called from behind the tent "We're packed and pretty much ready to go" it was Wizbit.

I opened the tent flap and blinked in the early morning sunlight. The mage gave me a queried look which I ignored "Where are we with the plan?" I asked; gingerly stretching out my arms. That evening past we had spent time speaking with members of the camp; we had acquired a guide to take us to the city of the serpent river. He had been a greasy looking fellow, someone I needed to keep far away from the maids in the caravan. Having also acquired three low-bottomed boats and punters for steering, Lambast was overseeing their loading.

"We just need to sort out the ladies and our still rather sickly friend" Wizbit supplied.

I nodded. I hadn't missed the implied suggestion that _I_ be the one to speak with the Ranjahna, she had seemed to co-operate more with me than with anyone else.

"Very well, I'll speak with her, see if we can get one of her hand maidens to look after big ears" the mage laughed "How did we get on with finding weapons that work out here?" I asked.

"Best bet are bows for distance or knives, one of the weapon masters here is willing to teach us a little before we leave"

"Good idea, I'll sort her highness first though"

A hand maiden's face appeared in the caravan door a moment later "You may enter" As I stepped up the Orc called me "Casper, a moment" he rushed over, the guns on his belt clinking as he did so, I rolled my eyes and made room for him to step onto the caravan step.

"We're about ready to leave" I announced to the Ranjahna "But I have a favour to ask of you, a paid in kind one of course" The Ranjahna motioned for me to continue "In exchange for safe delivery to the city of the serpent river for you, your hand maidens and your dowry, I request that one of your maids see to our companion; he has taken ill, his requirements are not much but I would like someone to be with him at all times" The Ranjahna looked displeased, but noting the look on my face thought better than to argue.

"I will get by with a single maid then" she huffed and turned away. I resisted the urge to smack her.

"One more thing" The Orc grunted "We're heading into territory that might be dangerous, are any of you able to handle a weapon?" I hadn't thought to ask that, I cursed inwardly, the youngest hand maiden shook her head, the older, looked away, the Ranjahna, however huffed again.

"I have no need of weapons, the overlord will hunt down and kill any who try to harm me" she said. _Oooh my precious overlord_ I thought sarcastically, again resisting urges to smack her pretty rich mouth, _see I_ can _be a nice person_. The Orc nudged me and I caught his look, no problem.

"Right, if I may, I'll show your maid to our man" I gestured for the older maid to follow; she came without a word, blinking heavily in the light. It must be difficult being cooped up in the caravan all this time. "So what weapon are you proficient in?" I asked. She blinked at me, then seeing I wasn't fooled nodded.

"I can handle my own with a blade" she said. Her face a mask of pride

"What about the other maid?"

"She is my younger sister, she is . . ." she fidgeted slightly; I nodded in understanding.

"You've been there to protect her so she hasn't needed to fight before" the hand maid said nothing "What of the Ranjahna?" I asked.

"She . . . is not quite without skill, I've never seen another fight the way she does" she admitted; her voice low, she was clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

"Weapon?"

"Blades, she keeps them on her person at all times" _Really? In_ her _outfit?_ I tried not to think about where it was kept; might ask her about it later, discretely of course.

"Ghost" I said raising a hand, the hand maiden smiled and took the offered gesture of goodwill.

"Jen" she said grinning broadly.

I showed her to the tent where the small witch doctor sat. He was pitch black, like jet with a tuft of bright red hair atop his head, he smoked a pipe which from the smell was probably the cause of the glazed look in his glass like yellow eyes. He wasn't human, nor dwarf, nor any Meta human I had ever encountered. His small stature and skin colour however made him easily blend into the black grounds of the camp; and I was in no doubt that the little glass eyed man would disappear just as easily in the trees.

"He sleeps for long time" the medical man stated pointing at the elf "he protected from spirits now"

"Thank you" I said trying hard not to cough in the fumes of his pipe.

"Mark is good protection" he said handing me a bag "give him to eat when wakes"

"Mark?" I asked. The witch doctor moved over the elf and lifted his shirt with a dirt encrusted finger, beneath which was a tattoo in stark black ink; a pyramid structure with a large disc on top, three lines protruding from or into its centre, _pretty_ . . . _he'll love that when he wakes_ I thought. I spent a moment looking carefully at the mark, when I raised my head to ask its meaning the little medicine man was nowhere to be seen.

I left the hand maid with Lathain and went to join Wizbit and Lambast; both of whom were stood with the weapons master, another huge hulk of a man; this place seemed full of them. He stared down at me from his superior height and sniffed.

"So you wish to learn the bow, in such a short time?" he asked. I nodded in confirmation, my face grim and determined; this produced a belly laugh from the man and he clapped me on the back nearly sending me sprawling "You have courage, that is good" He pulled me to a small tent from which he drew several long bows, giving me each to hold he instructed me to pull each until he found one I was comfortable with. Gathering several arrows he ushered me to an area surrounded in fine netting; to catch any stray arrows I figured. The Orc and Mage were already releasing arrows quickly, though not as accurately as I think they would have hoped, I tried not to judge as it would be my turn soon enough. The master placed me in front of a series of targets.

"Look beyond to the white feather" he said pointing high. I looked up to a tree where a white feather had been pinned to its black trunk "Good, now point" I did as instructed "Do not move hand, close one eye then close other see where you point" I did so and watched as the finger in front of me jumped to either side of the feather "Which eye has you still on target?" he asked.

"Umm, neither" I said trying it again, I had expected my right eye to keep my finger on the white feather but was surprised that when I shut and opened each eye in turn neither stayed on target, only with both eyes open did I have a clear straight line to the feather.

"You have no leading eye" he said "Keep both eyes open when aiming and you will shoot better" he said. I nodded in understanding. He showed me how to load my bow, how to aim and how to release the arrow. The trick was not to touch the arrow, simply to let go of the string. He laughed and clapped me on the back as I hit target after target, within a small area, though not the bulls eye I would have liked.

"Natural precision, but lack accuracy" he said. I raised an eyebrow in question "You hit same area over but you are away from your desired target, you are precise in your shooting, but not accurate. In battle, aim for a large area" he chuckled and clapped me on the back again. If he kept doing that I would have to have my shoulders popped back in . . .

A short while later Lambast was approached by another Orc who spoke to him, the same one yesterday who had been in the middle of the grounds fighting. . Lambast gave me a look which told me we were leaving. I was secretly pleased as such a long time pulling on a heavy bow had tired my arms, but I was generally pleased with my progress; these were certainly different to my knives.

"Better get her highness" Wizbit said and I went to the caravan. Inside was now quite bare; the fine silk swathes having been packed aboard the boat. The Ranjahna also now wore a leather travelling suit, which had been . . . modified to more her style. Now was my opportunity to discuss something as the younger maid went to join her sister.

"I have a request which I think you may be able to help me with. An educated woman such as yourself may well know about a weapon which can be hidden" The Ranjahna raised a brow "I need something I can hide easily on my person, something that won't be seen coming" The brow was raised again and slowly the Ranjahna raised her arm over her head and removed two long but thin blades. They were oddly curved and nothing like I had ever seen before. The glint in the Ranjahna's eyes told me that she knew exactly what she was doing; I made a mental note never to piss her off.

"It hides here," she said showing me how her hair hid the blades "though it can be placed elsewhere" she said. I nodded as she handed me a single blade. It was so light I could barely feel it, and the blade was flexible to an extent, it was also viciously sharp.

"Spare?" I asked. She shook her head and glanced to the door, it was on the ship then "I don't want anyone else to know about this" I said, _not even my team_ I thought. The Ranjahna stared at me for a moment then nodded slowly.

"I understand" She replaced the second blade within her hair and I marvelled at how it seemed to disappear there, even looking for it, I could not see it. She showed me how to hide it. I went for the front, as one of my knives was hidden at the back, the other on display. I had two concealed weapons; one which was known about, the other which was not, and that suited me fine.

"I will return it once we reach the city" I said and gave a slight bow of thanks. The Ranjahna offered me a light smile, the first since we had met; _maybe she wasn't so bad after all . . ._

12

The boats were an unusual shape to me at first; I was used to boats which were streamlined, designed to cut through the water with the least amount of drag. These however were wide at the base, almost like rafts with sides. The structure I suppose allowed the boat to use every swell of the river to keep it moving. I would later find that this design allowed the boat to be bumped from the river side without breaking easily, a thin raft would be cut apart; these however would bounce over many of the obstacles we might face on our journey.

Three sat in a long line, the middle boat lower in the water I assumed held the dowry. My thoughts were confirmed as the Ranjahna sat upon the middle boat practically on top of the cargo there. Lathain was carried and placed into the third boat along with Jen, the older sister. I heard raised voices to my left and turned to see Lambast speaking with one of the mercenaries who spat on the ground and stormed off.

"Trouble?" I asked. The Orc shrugged.

"Offered him a fair price to travel with us, but the moment I mentioned the city of the serpent river he said there was no way he was going through Jishandi territory and that Dakah, whoever that guy is, could stick it" The Orc shrugged again and moved to help the younger sister into the boat; The younger sister's tiny hand in his massive paws the look was almost . . . _sweet_ . . .

Wizbit was already on board the first boat and he beckoned me to follow, the guide was also there in deep discussion with an old blind man at the water's edge. I motioned a questioning glance towards the blind guy as the mage gave me a hand over the boat's side.

"The cartographer" he said "we spoke with him yesterday whilst you were with Lathain" Made sense, or would have if the cartographer wasn't _blind_ , jungles were dangerous places, rivers had many tributaries, it would be easy to get lost out here. _More lost than we already are_? My thoughts came forward

"Has anyone mentioned the Jishandi to you?" I asked "Or some Da . . . something . . . "I fumbled to remember.

"Dahakon?" he interjected "Yeah, I need to talk to you actually about him, he's apparently a magician from the city of the serpent river, the _only_ magician"

"The _only_ one?" I stressed. Catching his look I knew I wasn't going to like what came next.

"Yeah, flashy bastard apparently, walks around the streets twirling fireballs, that kind of thing" he said with a clear note of disgust "he is the only magician as magic is outlawed in the city. Rumour has it he has killed many mages himself"

"Outlawed?" I said, feeling my stomach fall "that does not bode well for either of us" The mage gave me a questioning look for a moment as if trying to gauge my reaction to the news.

"I don't know what your level of ability is, it's hard for me to sense so I'm guessing either not much or you're capable of hiding it" I shook my head.

"Sadly I don't have much in the way of magic. I can cast few spells, and not many of those particularly well, which I think in this case might actually work in my favour" I said "What about you? Are you able to hide it?" he shrugged.

"I know enough that I can certainly work on it" he said. _So he had a fair amount of skill as well as power then._

"I wonder why magic is outlawed" I thought aloud. Magic was so useful in so many societies it seemed odd to remove such a useful skill.

"The Overlord"

"Of course" I said, realising. It was protection for the overlord. Yes magic was useful, but it was also dangerous, great for killing things . . . "With no magicians other than the one commanded by the overlord, he can't be assassinated by those means" Wizbit seemed pleased that I was quick enough to spot it. "What about these Jishandi people?" I asked.

"Not sure, I think they're the natives. Best to avoid them and get to the city as quickly as possible" I nodded in agreement.

With everyone now ready, the boats were pushed from the sides, each person on the lookout for trouble as we went. I, the explorer, the guide and Wizbit were in the first boat with our own steering man; known as a punter; the reason for which I would soon find out. The second boat held Lambast, the Ranjahna and her youngest hand maid, their "driver" and the dowry. In the third travelled the unconscious Lathain with Jen and three mercenaries, curled up at the back catching some uneasy sleep was the caravan driver, Lufta. I had forgotten about him; he'd not been seen since we found him at the wreckage site, but had been travelling with the dowry. Looked like he was to follow the Ranjahna all the way to the City of the Serpent River with us; Lufta did not look very comfortable on the water, probably best to leave him be.

Our ride down the river was a quiet one for the first day. At night lamps were lit into covered holders and placed at the front of each boat. We kept to the centre of the river; anytime we strayed close to a bank the punter would place out his long pole and shunt us from the edge back to the centre. I spent some time with the explorer, Endan, who was busy sat in the back of our little boat with a variety of dried herbs, which he crushed into a fine powder.

I had always been fascinated by herbal medicines; which was the correct plant for this and that, and how different parts of the same plant could either be a cure for some illness or a poison. I watched Endan grind carefully a small amount of herbs. Once he had a fine powder he spat into the mix and continued mixing to a thick paste.

He noticed me watching and motioned for me to come closer. I shuffled over and he motioned for me to put out my arm. I did so, wincing at the ache from all the archery that morning. A couple of large ugly bruises showed stark on my skin from my adventures the previous day. Onto these bruises he spread the sticky mixture, it was cooling and I could feel the relief almost instantly, though I tried not to squirm at the idea of having spit spread over my arm...

Our punter went suddenly rigid and alert. I stood to look out at where he watched the shoreline, his eyes flicking around at movements I could not see. I cursed realising my low light goggles were in my pack. I went to retrieve them as I heard a thud, the punter moved forward and pushed us further away from the bank; after a moment he nodded and looked back out down the river. It was only when we were twenty minutes down-stream that he moved to the side of the boat and reached over. In his hand was a black feathered arrow.

13

 _The dreams that night were thick, oily and black. Running for my life, with hands that scraped my skin, drawing blood, bright and stark it splashed against my mind, my fingers dripping the life liquid onto grey and white tiles, a scream and the sound of breaking glass. A pair of cold mechanical eyes clicked and spun for focus with no connection left to control them. A child crying in the corner, body scarred and mind a battle ground. A woman's laughter cut short by the sound of skin on flesh, wine spilling from a bottle top onto cream carpets. A man's voice hushing and soothing in sound alone quiet now, there's my girl, our secret . . . bitten flesh, the darkness closing in, the wisp of fabric to cover broken skin. In the background a clicking pin chime of a child's nursery rhyme, lit stars float and spin in circles to chase away the demons, all but one, as the music stops a scratch is heard like a needle upon a vinyl record and the dream in the dark begins again._

14

Dawn in a jungle is not like any other morning, it's slower, light having to fight between the leaves of trees before it reaches you. The heat is a constant companion, the air heavy; and every breeze brings more warmth, as if the jungle itself is breathing over you.

A quick movement darted away from me as I opened my eyes, the flash instantly waking me on high alert and I rose; drawing a knife as I did so. The guide Darroga chuckled softly at me from the corner and I blinked looking about to find what had caught my attention. A long rope of fur uncoiled from the front face of the boat and two charcoal grey eyes stared up at me, tiny clawed hands gripping at the wood. I breathed a sigh of relief and re-sheathed my knife.

"It is a Moin, a type of ferret, but longer, thinner, ideal for climbing trees" the guide supplied handing me an apple like fruit. At the sight of the apple the creature raised its head; two large ears rose from the flat of its back, its eyes intent and fixed. Curious I moved the fruit; its huge eyes followed it. Slowly I moved to the side of the boat and propped myself there, leaning on the side, hoping that my posture would be casual enough to put the creature at ease. I slowly drew my knife and cut open the fruit. It was a rich yellow inside and smelled very sweet; the aroma reminded me of something I'd had as a child once, but I could not place it. I glanced at the Darroga who watched me carefully.

"It's a mango" he said guessing my question. _Mango? A real mango?_ Real fruit was hard come by in the cities, reserved for the rich and wealthy. Occasionally Torrin came across a supply of real fresh foods; those were good days. He had a particular talent for finding sweet things, knowing my weakness for such foods. I would have to take back some Mangos for him; no doubt he'd bake them into all kinds of pastries and cakes . . .

I held out a slither of mango towards the creature, its soft nose twitching. Slowly it climbed down the side of the boat, its gaze flicking carefully now and then to the sleeping Wizbit and Endan and one ear always on the punter who stood at the back, watching the scene with interest. It had the most unusual coloured fur, dark brown underlain with black. Its body was long and a tail longer than its body twitched as it sneaked forward slowly. In total its body length was about three feet from nose to tail tip.

"Its eyes are so big" I whispered. Darroga nodded.

"It is a night creature, hiding in shadow, blends in and strikes at prey" he answered in a whisper of his own.

"Prey? It eats a little of everything then?" I asked. The nose quivered an inch away from the outstretched fruit, my fingers sticky from the juice that dripped to the floor of the boat.

"It adapts to its food source, this one though seems hungry, maybe did not catch food last night" I heard a soft deep chuckle from the punter, an ear swivelled round from the Moin and fixed, though the creatures eyes were on the offered food before it. The punter was out of my eye line; I did not wish to move and frighten the creature.

"You're laughing?" I asked. The punter spoke in the foreign language; his English was sparse and obviously did not extend to what amused him so.

"Our friend here apparently spent the night curled on your lap watching fireflies;" Darroga translated for me with a soft laugh of his own "it is odd that even now he gets this close"

"He did what . . .?" I started to speak but jumped as the Moin quick as lightning snatched the fruit from my fingers and raced to the head of the boat again. One second it had been slow, soft and sneaky, the next it was at the furthest point from anyone on the boat, sat upright clutching the fruit it now began devouring greedily; one ear to the water, one to the boat. The guide chuckled again as I licked the fruit juice from my fingers before cutting another slice.

"Yes, it appears this Moin has taken a shine to you; they do not approach people and are very shy, this is the closest I have ever been to one" I couldn't help but smile. The creature, now finished with its meal, looked at me with charcoal eyes. I held out a second piece of fruit. The Moin moved forward a paw then stopped, both ears swivelled to the river. It flattened itself to the side and stared out. The hairs on its back raised and the black came through, the effect like a camouflage as it darkened, blending in with the darkness of the boat. I looked out over the river . . . _what could have spooked it . . ._ The boat rocked heavily then almost threw me from my feet. I was about to call out when the punter placed a hand over my mouth from behind and Darroga placed a finger to his lips.

Eyes wide, I nodded and the hand was removed, the punter moved to the edge of the boat and looked down, I looked back to the other two boats, each punter alert and at the edge, slowly I crept forward, there was a large shadow beneath the boat, long and dark, it could not see it's end under the murky water. The boat rocked again in the swell as the creature moved past; the shadow remaining for a few seconds before disappearing an instant later.

"Bout forty foot" a voice beside me said, I jumped to find Endan beside me, having been wakened by the moving boat, I looked at the punter who relaxed his shoulders and looked at me

"Nutu" he said and moved back to his position, I looked for the Moin; he was sat on the floor of the boat crunching on the fallen mango; relaxed, though his large ears swivelled to follow the people on the boat. Whatever "Nutu" was, it was scary enough to freak out the little guy. I smiled as I looked at him carefully; on his left rump his fur was marked, a black cross, I grinned as it reminded me of the Japanese number ten. A yawn told me Wizbit was now awake; I looked across to see him rub his eyes and stretch

"Morning" I said, I was returned a grunt which made me laugh, I turned back to the Moin, only to find it had gone, and my breakfast with it.

"Wow Ghost you look like hell, the jungle not working for you?" the mage asked, I shrugged, forcing my mind not to remember my nightmares

"Probably the rocking of the boat" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant

"You dream of bad places" the guide said, I shot him a look, _thanks for blowing my cover_ Wizbit raised an eyebrow in question

"Nightmares?"

"It's none of your concern" I said, the mage held up his hands in friendly surrender

"Whatever, we each of us has our demons" he said "I have my own you know"

"So you want a swap, you tell me yours I'll tell you mine?" I mocked "Don't think so" I slumped back down at the boat's edge in a huff. Wizbit shrugged and ate some food; I almost dozed off again in the heat when something touched my hand, opening my eyes the little Moin was back again staring at me. I looked around the boat; the Darroga was busy punting, our man now catching some Zzzz's. The Moin one ear up and out, the other folded down its back, much like a rabbit.

"I'm all outta food" I said looking at the length of fur, it blinked at me slowly then yawned, showing it's array of tiny sharp teeth "Go pester the magic man, might manage to steal his breakfast too" the charcoal discs continued to stare at me. "Whatever then, suit yourself" I said closing my eyes. a few minutes later I felt a tiny weight on my legs; lifting one eye slowly I watched the strange creature climb onto my lap and curl up into a tight ball, it's tail over it's eyes if fell asleep; I smiled at it's company; it wasn't long before I joined it.

15

" _. . . up, hey Sylo . . . open your eyes . . . there's a good un" a voice coaxed me out of a hazy dream state, my mind blinked as it remembered perhaps being in a boat travelling down a river . . ._ my imagination _. Above me white ceiling tiles stared down at me._

 _I sat up groggily, the back of my head ached as I did so and my vision was a little fuzzy . . ._ no correction _, my vision was just fine, it was the fact that I no longer had lens implants which had increased my sight capabilities; everything was now in standard focus, no longer clear, crisp. I remembered where I was._

 _The hospital bed beneath me was hard and uncomfortable and the air smelled heavy with bleach, Torrin sat beside my bed looking down at me a little concerned, I smiled back at him to let him know I was OK._

" _You never told me your natural colour was red" he said, Red? I had forgotten, the implants I had been given as a child allowed me to change my colour at will; for the most I had stuck with blacks of varying tones, but had tried going all white once; and usually did when I had been up in my room listening to old turnoff the century metal music, it seemed . . . appropriate. I had forgotten my old colour._

 _Torrin presented me with a mirror, a little smudged from his fingers; he'd obviously been worried about my reaction and been fidgeting. We had been left alone in my little dark hospital room, I had just had all my implants removed, Torrin had promised me that no-one would find me, and this was one way to do it, that was it, out of the system, disappeared for good, no tags, no tracking, no metal of any kind, and now even it seemed, a new look._

 _My hair was a deep dark berry red; it was so bright compared to the black I was used to and it softened my features, the tint helping my face look a little healthier; and in fairness I was healthier, now happier than I had been in years I had put a little weight on, looking more the woman I was suppose to be rather than the child I had felt I was. Indeed I was in an embarrassing position of requiring "women's stuff" as Torrin so delicately put it, finally with the weight and the health to have a normal system. That had turned out to be an interesting trip with Torrin; and was it not for my fear of implants I believe Torrin would have insisted that I go for the fem-tech products and be done with it._

 _High cheek bones and full lips were set in pale skin that surrounded bright green eyes, a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of my nose were also evident, though a little blurry as I tried to focus on them._

 _I heard the door click open and looked up to see an elf walk in, a grubby white lab coat on his shoulders, he held up a flash pen to my eyes, the bright light hurt and caused them to water._

" _Yes, she should be quite fine Tor, the implants were high end grade, easy to remove, though we found something interesting with the lenses that you might want to look at; they have recording capability" Torrin looked up at the man with a stern look on his face, I shrank back under the covers, ashamed. If they had discovered that the lenses carried recording capability then they would know the truth, Torrin knew, but he swore no-one else would find out_

" _Think you'll find that those things have a nasty habit of breaking" Torrin said in a tone that suggested if the doctor_ had _seen what was on the lenses then he would do well to forget it. The doctor was quick to pick the point up_

" _Oh yes, very much broken, so broken in fact that you'd never be able to retrieve the data, but who would want to anyway, she's just a little girl . . ." he trailed off as Torrin stood_

" _Think you're good to go Sylo?" he asked, I nodded, I wanted out as quickly as possible, the doctor made a move to protest. "Tell Doc we said thanks, and she can make her patient check ups as house calls" Torrin told the elven doctor. The shoulders in the white lab coat shrunk in defeat and he thought better of his protest. Torrin picked me up and placed me in a wheel chair; blanket wrapped round me, we wheeled out of the little hospital to home._

16

" . . Can sleep for the UCAS" I heard a voice, a hand prodded me, fingers flew up and snatched at the hand which jumped back in response. Wizbit's laugh rose

"Warned you" he said, I opened my eyes, my lap now empty of the strange creature, back in the jungle, away from the memory of my past. It was hotter than it had been when I had first woken; the punter was still asleep, our explorer friend taking the punting duties.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked, taking a long stretch, I felt the brush of cold metal against my skin and nearly jumped until I remembered about the weapon from the Ranjahna, _damn thing was so light and flexible._

"No, but we were about to eat and figured you'd get grouchy if we didn't wake you up for food" Wizbit replied. Darroga was busy removing rations from his pack; taking a moment from his punting to dish out the food. I spotted a mango in amongst the little packages and my stomach rumbled; I glanced behind us to the two boats that followed

"How's big ears doing?" I asked, Wizbit shrugged

"Not too bad, he was mumbling earlier apparently, he might wake up at any time; the swelling is almost gone, but he still has a temperature" I nodded as I heard this; elf boy was a pain but I didn't really want anything bad to happen to him; maybe my time with others was making me go soft. Before all this it had been just me and Torrin, though Torrin had contacts here and there he rarely saw anyone face to face. I on the other hand, couldn't remember the last time I had spoken with a contact in person and rarely left the house unless it was for a job or to run an errand for Tor. So many people traveling with me was more than a little unusual.

The sky began to grow dark and the explorer began to unfurl a large tarpaulin which he began to tie to the front of the boat, I gave him a hand and we were finished just as the first of the rain began to fall, it was slow at first, but soon it was torrential, the rain hitting our little shelter so hard it bounced off almost a foot high into the air again. The punter, now awake took the pole and guided us over the water, the hammering so loud we barely heard the three thuds into the side of our boat, the punter's look of alarm was our first clue that something was not right.

Darroga moved from beneath the shelter and went to the side of the boat, reaching over the side as the punter had done the night before he returned with not one, but three colour tipped arrows, black, red and white, from the commotion we could hear behind us it was clear that the other boats had been hit also, one of the mercenaries seemed all for going ashore and "Rippin a new un to the little bastards"

"So what do we do?" I asked the guide; he looked uneasy at me.

"The Jishandi want us to choose, go ashore and meet with their chief, go onwards and be hunted, or fight and probably die" he said; the mage made a face, he didn't like this any better than I did.

"What are our chances of escaping them?" Wizbit asked.

"We don't have one, the Jishandi are rulers of the whole area between here and the City of the Serpent River, they will hunt us and they will find us" _yeah, not good._

"So we go ashore" I said, I got a crazy look from the mage; but was backed up by the punter who did not like the idea of running. "What do the other's think?" I asked. Wizbit muttered into his coms link and nodded. We were good to go ashore; apparently the Ranjahna decreed it be the safest option for her and her maids. _Thanks for thinking of the rest of us._

The rain began to ease as we collectively moved our boats to a small inlay, here the river's tug was light enough for us to rope up and come ashore. I jumped off directly behind Darroga who was the first to set foot, I lightly ran over the soggy ground to the second boat where the Ranjahna was sat preparing to leave the boat.

"I would stay put my lady" I said, "There's no knowing if we'll need to make a quick exit" for once she didn't utter a sound of protest, but did exactly as she was told; she even lowered her eyes from mine, I thought it a little odd but had better things to do than congratulate a snob for showing some humility and sense.

Our guide moved forwards and waved the white feathered arrow high above his head calling out in a strange language. Suddenly, it was as if the whole forest had grown feet and moved!

I almost squeaked _not that I'd ever admit it to my colleagues_ as a shrub beside me stood. A man; his skin the same dark coffee colour as the Ranjahna, rose up; a loaded bow pointed straight at my throat. _Damn_. I raised my hand up and backed away a little. The mercenaries who had vacated their boats were drawing weapons and I had to wave a little frantically to get them to lower their axes. The shrub man's dark eyes kept flicking over me as I stood there, a look of confusion on his face; his fingers twitched slightly under the strain of the bow. I hoped what ever it was that was making him nervous didn't make him loosen his arrow.

Concentrating on the man before me I missed the appearance of a large bulk of a man, whose easy stride and relaxed attitude told me he was of some importance in these parts. He spoke in an angry tone to the guide, with many a fist shake and air punch; it looked like it was going very badly for us when suddenly the great chief man reached over and bear hugged Darroga with a deep belly laugh. _What the!? . . ._

I could do nothing other than stare open mouthed, Torrin would have made a quip about something flying in and making a nest. The angry talk resumed, at this point I was no longer sure if the tone was part of the language, or simply just for show. The guide swept his arm out to encompass the group, the chief man laughed heartily as he looked about at us; wet from the rain, and generally pissed off we probably didn't look like much.

I felt my stomach drop as the chief's eyes settled on me; he stopped laughing and placed a hand on the guide, which whilst silencing him also pushed him to one side so the chief could walk up to me. It was at this moment I realised I still had my hands up, though at the arrival of the chief the Jishandi surrounding us had lowered their weapons. I felt slightly silly and nervously lowered my hands as the hulking man approached me.

I'm not a short woman, I'm over average height for a human, but beside this guy I could have been a child, he looked down at me and showed his yellowing teeth in what I could only assume was a grin; this close his booming voice shook my rib cage as he called to Darroga in his strange angry language. The guide looked at me crest fallen and gave a simple reply. The Chief grinned again, the beam reaching all the way to his dark brown eyes, clearly happy with the answer; the look on our guide's face though told me I would not be so pleased.

"You. God caller. You come with us now" he boomed out, an arm snaking around my shoulders "High Priestess"

 _High priestess? Their high priestess? Me? Damn._

17

"Uhh, you have the wrong person" I tried to explain as the huge arm wrapped around to clap me on the back jolting me forwards; Wizbit and Lambast twitched for their weapons, I shot them a panicked look, If they pulled a stupid move this guy could easily break my neck. The chief turned to Darroga and began speaking in his angry tone again; one arm lazily flung over my shoulders, it felt so heavy my knees felt weak. The guide finished speaking and looked at me with a smile.

"The Chief offers you and your party safe passage through Jishandi territory, with a blessing from the great Nutu himself, for the price of 500 gold kugarans" Darroga was smiling broadly at this; apparently it was a very generous offer. _One problem_. . .

"Yeah, about the gold" I began whilst extracting myself carefully from the arm of the chief man "We don't have 500 gold kugarans" The guide's face fell and he relayed this to the chief who looked across to the central boat where the Ranjahna could be seen sat high and mighty upon her wooden chests filled with gold; he drew himself up to his full height and strode towards her.

I maintain to this day I had no idea why I did what I did; but for some bizarre reason I leapt in front of him, hands up to stop him. In an instant I was surrounded by the points of arrows and stone weapons, each pointed at my throat, I vaguely remembered seeing a similar situation in a comic book once; the hero gets out alive, I just hoped the same would ring true for me.

"Please" I asked looking up at the chief "Let me speak with her, she is . . . difficult" I was honest, only because I figured he would not understand me, oddly I received a nod and the weapons were once again withdrawn from me, I breathed a soft sigh of relief and turned and walked alone towards the Ranjahna; heavily conscious of the multiple eyes and weapons trained on me as I went.

"I need to speak with you; it seems I will have to break my promise to get both you and your dowry to the city of the serpent river, the chief asks for five hundred gold . . ."

"I am aware of the large man's wishes" the Ranjahna said _Oh of course, local must know the language;_ I felt a little stupid "I have ears and can hear all that was spoken, though I thank you for not trying to lie to me"

"I wouldn't lie unless it was really necessary" I said "I have no idea how much the rest of the troop have, I have nothing of worth to trade, may I request . . ."

"It is not a concern to me, it is little of my fortune; take what you require, no doubt you will repay it back in some kind or other" _she was being very understanding_ . . . I wondered why for a moment then decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her hand maid drew a package together and I heard the soft chink of metal.

"It may be better if you stay with the boat, I imagine we'll be dragged somewhere to our untimely demise, should that happen feel free to sail away without us" I joked only half in jest. The look I received from the Ranjahna told me that she would have no qualms about doing just that; _snobs, who'd have them?_

I took the offered package that Jen handed to me; it was weighty, but trying not to show it I managed to present it to the chief. He did not bother to check the contents but merely handed it to one of his men who walked into the brush and seemingly disappeared with it an instant later. The chief raised his arms up.

"Follow, my guests" he clapped me upon the back once again; this time I was unable to keep from flying forwards, but managed to stay on my feet at the very least; an arm draped once again over my shoulder made walking very difficult, but hey, at least I was alive, for now . . .

18

I tried to keep my eyes on the trail we were using; trying to pick out points that would help me get back to the boats if I needed to; but very soon one tree began to look like another and the directions blurred. I could not even tell how long we had been travelling. After a time the treeline began to thin and we were stood now on a clear trail leading down a large open slope; at its base was a thriving community.

A large central space surrounded by temporary huts, a few permanent structures were in place; one large and impressive structure, round in shape emanated a spiral of smoke from a hole in its centre; Darroga nudged my side.

"Temple" he muttered, I felt a little queasy. _Was I here to stay then?_ I hoped not; I couldn't imagine Torrin being particularly pleased that I had left him to join an odd cult following like so many other people my age were doing in the cities.

There, standing atop the ridge the chief let out a yell and raised his arms high. At this his men let out whoops of joy and began running down the hill towards the village, as we drew nearer I could see people coming out from the huts and running to greet the returning party; a welcome home if ever there was one. I tried to take in as much of the area as I could, the smell of the wood smoke, the leaf and animal skin huts. I was fascinated to find that many of the huts were made using trunks of trees, and from these trunks new branches were growing. I look to Darroga who told me that the Jishandi were firm believers in all things that grow, and so they would build their huts from materials which would grow again, even after use.

I was also surprised as I noticed what appeared to be mechanical cranes and the like off to one side; a quick glance towards Lambast told me he had seen this too. It was interesting that both Lambast and the lead mercenary, an overly imposing orc, were given a wide birth. I took another look about and confirmed that, though many of the people here were as large as the two Orcs, all were human; I saw no other Meta humans anywhere either. The village was made up of hunter gatherers and warriors, men and women in each in equal measure, indeed some of the women there might give even the merc a run for his money.

I was lead to the front of the temple, the chief beaming all the way, many of the Jishandi people stopped to stare at me as we went past, some even bowed their heads in respect, which was a really weird experience; so used to being in the shadows and going unnoticed, suddenly feeling the weight of a hundred eyes on me made my skin prickle. The chief spoke quickly with Darroga, who then turned to me, he seemed a little apprehensive; as if what he was about to say might not go down so well.

"You're to speak with the priestess, the chief says you may find something there; when you enter the temple look no-where but the alter unless spoken to by one of the priests" _cryptic much?_ I looked back to Lambast and Wizbit "You're friends are given free roam of the village, they will then take you to see the great Nutu for his blessing" I raised my eyebrows and glanced to the central temple again and back, Darroga caught my meaning. "Your friends are not permitted to enter sacred ground"

"You're very good with the language of a people said to be ferocious" I commented suddenly making sense of a few things, the guide smiled at me.

"Yes, I have come to know the Jishandi quite well, it is a great asset to them to be portrayed as the wild men that the outsiders see them to be; a few stories here and there on my part ensure that their lands are safe from invasion and that people keep their distance" _makes perfect sense to me_

"So I'm to speak with the priestess? Or just go inside?" I asked

"You will see the priestess, she and you are very much alike; it is probably why the chief allowed you to be so bold at the boats earlier. Had one of your friends attempted such folly you would all likely be dead by now." He said this with such a cheery smile; but the truth of his words carried no less weight to them. I shuddered a little and stepped up to the temple doors. I took a quick look back behind me; the guide was busy speaking with Wizbit, who placed a restraining hand on Lambast's arm.

"I'll see you guys in a short while, do me a favour and don't get yourselves killed or anything" I joked, praying intently that they would do just that; and that my foray into the lion's den wouldn't land us all with a death sentence. I took a deep breath, absently straightened my clothes and hair then headed inside.

19

The darkness of the room was pitch to begin with; I cursed silently as I realised my goggles were in my pack, currently being held by the guide; _no sight for me then_. I paused and waited for my eyes to adjust.

The room was filled with a scented smoke which made me feel a little light headed; it smelled strongly of musk and a little citrus. As my eyes cleared I spotted what I assumed to be the altar in the centre of the room. A little light streamed in from the room where the smoke escaped; keeping my eyes on the altar I moved forward slowly, my boots making an odd hollow sound on the floor; _should I have removed my shoes? Too late for that now_.

As I approached the altar there was more light by which to see. The temptation to look around was great, but my eyes remained fixed on the large cloth covered table before me; mindful of the warning Darroga had given. In the centre of the table sat a wooden bowl of water and a dried spring of some type of herb, red feathers were scattered about the cloth, but other than that it was very bare and simple; the feathers looked white, dipped in dye to give them a brilliant red colour.

A soft hand touched my shoulder and I jumped a mile, spinning quickly. I looked into a smiling face of a woman . . . with bright red hair and green eyes, her skin was bronzed and her features were a little fuller but beside that she looked very much . . . like me. _This must be the High Priestess_.

I couldn't stop staring in shock, she seemed a little taken aback herself; she moved around me to view me in my combat trousers and vest; took in the lean figure and the knife belt. She touched my skin, my face, and ran her fingers through my hair, removing the hair slides as she did so; all with the same expression of bemusement.

This close I noticed her hair, whilst the same vibrant red as my own was artificially dyed to make it that way rather than natural. There were feathers tied into her hair with a thin twine and a red mark in body paint either side her face under the eyes. She carried more weight than me; more supple rather than lean, more curves to show under her decorative garments. A smile spread across her face showing her white teeth, genuine and warm she embraced me; I rather clumsily returned the gesture, and she took me by the hand and gestured me to an area beside the altar where a set of steps lay; she sat me up on these steps and took a seat beside me.

"Ki Nutu shohem" she said and spread her arms out to show me the temple.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly; my face flushing the same colour as my hair "I don't understand your language" the high priestess simply smiled at me, then looked up with her eyes; a thoughtful expression.

"Good Nutu's home" she said and repeated the gesture

"You can speak English?" I asked in surprise, she gave me a blank look "You can understand?" I asked again, the high priestess smiled, those white teeth flashing.

"Small words one learn" she said, her brow furrowing as she tried to think of the words "Men from out teach one" she tried to explain, _so she had been taught by travellers then._

"My home is far away" I said, trying to keep it simple. At this the High Priestess shook her head; she placed a hand to my chest, just over my heart. I was instantly rigid; she gave me a soft, sympathetic look

"Home here" she said, placing her free hand over her own heart. She withdrew her hand and I could breathe again; physical contact was rare for me ever since . . .

The high priestess saw my discomfort, her smile fading; she placed a gentle hand on the side of my face and stared at my eyes for a long time. It was as if she was looking straight into me, like she was trying to search for something; It didn't feel like those times when . . . _No don't think about that now_ . . . minutes passed before from the corner of her eye a single tear fell; in that moment I knew she had seen everything. Whether she had seen the detail, could feel what I felt I was not sure; but she knew.

A drop of water hit my hand, I glanced down and I realised I was crying, _had I been crying first_ , or had the knowledge that someone else knew my secrets brought everything forward?

She turned to her side and pulled me gently forward, un-resisted until my head rested upon her lap and then she began to sing. A soft melody, so quiet I could barely hear her; she stroked my hair as I cried silent tears; her song ended and silence fell over us. I sat there for some time, her fingers gently caressing my face, my hair. I felt oddly at peace, like I had found something, but I did not understand what; perhaps this was what Darroga had meant; the chief had said I would find something in this place.

I rose and dried my eyes, I gave the Priestess a smile, warm and heartfelt; she returned it. I took one of my hair clips and placed it in her hair; looking back it seemed an odd thing to do, but the moment felt right to do something for her, to give her something to thank her for that feeling of peace. She smiled broadly; taking two feathers from her hair she wove them into mine; her hands making quick, deft movements. I felt a little giddy; like a child in school again swapping tokens with friends; the cares and worries of my life melting away in those moments within the smoke filled temple.

It was with some reluctance that I left the temple, I left my hair down, almost to my waist it flowed, I hadn't left it down in years, and the gesture of it felt like a symbol of the small part of freedom I had obtained.

I blinked in the light when I left the temple, the chief and Darroga were there to greet me; though I had no idea where the others had gone. The Priestess followed out with me to the base of the steps, the chief moved to embrace her and she elbowed him in the ribs; not unkindly but it made me want to laugh. She spoke quickly with the chief; Darroga listening in glanced across at me at one point; then lowered his gaze; _she must be telling him what happened inside_ , I shifted on my feet until they had finished, embarrassed; the chief gave me a broad grin.

"Come, I show you home" he said, he fell into step beside me; this time careful not to make any unwanted contact, for which I was grateful.

The village was surprisingly large, much of it hidden within the trees; I was also impressed to see several trees with rope ladders that led up to several rope bridges within the great branches. A few men and women were scattered about up there; eyes out from the village, spotters for trouble. A dozen or so small children followed me about, laughing and staring at me. I assumed it was because of my likeness to the High Priestess, it was amusing but a little odd at the same time; I wasn't used to so much attention.

The forge was the most intriguing place they had to show me; here men and women moved metal and crafted with stone and fire, there were large deposits of gold about the workshop. I was curious as to why; they surely did not make weapons from it, it was far too soft; but right there in the corner piled high were weapons of gold. The chief saw my questioning and bewildered look and laughed; he pulled one man from his task and brought him over, his skin pale in comparison to the chief, he looked to me and nodded.

"You look very much alike to the high priestess" he said in a home accent

"You're from the North?" I asked in surprise, the man grinned

"Sure am, found myself here some years ago" my expression of disbelief and curiosity kept him going "the Jishandi took me in, nursed me back from death; I kinda like it here so decided to stay and help out with their community; how about you, how did you end up here?"

"Shuttle crash" I said, again a nod, it seemed like he understood the only way anyone would come to this part of the world was by accident and never by choice. "So what's the operation here? I didn't think gold would be valued out here"

"You're thinking in monetary value; then you're not wrong. The Jishandi don't need gold to buy things, they get it either from the forest or from the travellers that pass through" I must have made a face because he laughed at me then "Not in that way, most is done by trade; the Jishandi will act as guides, for direction and for the flora and fauna which is edible here. They are usually paid quite well for their efforts too; it's actually rare anyone gets hurt, but we like to keep the stories up; keeps things simple"

"So what is the gold used for?" I asked, my attention drawn to the blades and other odd assembly of glinting metal "weapons would break too easily"

"Again, not wrong, but the weapon isn't wholly made out of gold" he waited a moment for me to catch on

"It's a coating" I realised "to protect it from the air?"

"I like smart women" he said with a boyish grin "the layer has to be thin enough to keep the strength of the blade beneath, but thick enough to avoid erosion. I'll show you" he said moving to the pile of weapons and selecting a simple dagger; as he lifted it a large pair of jet black ears lifted and a set of charcoal eyes looked up at him

"A Moin?" I asked, he nodded and petted the animal before it slunk away

"Yeah, they're rare in these parts, occasionally though they attach themselves to a human; that one's been with me since I came here near ten years since"

"One was in our boat earlier" I said "very beautiful animals, odd markings though"

"Markings?"

"Yeah, on his hind quarters was a cross, rather like a number ten in Japanese" I said, the guy shrugged

"Never seem to have any markings with me" he said "They're usually plain furred, brown black in colour, but solid, not patterned, I take it this one got close?"

"Curled up on my lap" I admitted

"Found yourself a friend there" he said "He'll re-appear at some point no doubt"

"He was gone when I woke up, we've travelled quite a distance since then" I said, I gestured to the weapon in the forgers hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said remembering himself "anyway, we coat the blade finely, it's a tricky procedure if you do it with "outside gold" as we call it, needs a fresh coat every few months but it saves on the oil; which can be used elsewhere" he showed me how the blade in particular had gold flaking from near it's base, a ferrous looking metal was beneath it "Now if you use "river gold" it's permanent, but hard to do as you need a lot of energy; at the moment though it's quite easy as the river is so high"

"Outside gold is the nuggets; river gold comes straight from the water?" I asked for confirmation, the forger nodded

"All done through electricity, if you like I'll modify one of those blades for you" he said noting my twin daggers, whilst it was tempting to have my blades coated in gold they would make me a target back home, I did have one blade however . . .

"Would you coat this for me?" I asked removing the blade the Ranjahna had given me; I received a raised eyebrow at the weapon.

"You're one scary lady" he commented taking the knife.

"Not as scary as the woman it belongs to" I muttered. I watched as he took me to a tank filled with murky muddy water, clipping two wires to the blade at either end he lower the blade into the water then proceeded to turn a handle. Water churned and frothed as fresh river water was pumped into the tank; the old draining out from a pipe located at the furthest end, a constant flow generated; but something else was going on beneath the surface, _electricity? The wires perhaps?_ My suspicions were proved correct about a half hour later when I was presented with the blade of the Ranjahna, each metal segment now finely coated in a layer of gold.

"Thank you" I said, replacing the weapon to it's hiding place "By the way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about this one" I asked, the forger raised a brow but nodded.

"You can keep your secrets to yourself" he said, he bowed to the chief as a signal that our time was finished and I thanked him for his time. It was certainly an interesting idea, and if it worked that would make the Jishandi the greater force in this area; they would be able to use weapons unavailable to other fighting forces; though I was pleased to find that much of the metal in the workshop was more akin to farming and mechanics than weaponry. It bothered me that such a force would seek to fight others, I doubted in this area that anyone would stand a chance; that and I found I had come to like the Jishandi people. They were vibrant, worked hard, and had created a reputation to prevent people from getting hurt. I could see myself being one of them for a time, though I doubted I could live here permanently; my time with Torrin had made me a nomad. Indeed Seattle was the longest we'd ever stayed in one place, keep moving, never stop had been out motto for such a long time; but Torrin wasn't getting any younger, he spent less and less time out gathering jobs, and more and more time in the kitchen; his real passion.

The chief escorted me to the central area where the High Priestess waited, a ring of flowers in her arms which she draped over my head with a smile. Wizbit, Lambast and the trio of mercenaries were also there similarly covered in the colourful angiosperms.

The lead Orc mercenary in particular looked very funny; bright pink blooms had been his given flower and insects buzzed around him furiously attracted by their scent. I laughed as one firefly landed right on his nose; I remembered then that the Orc was called Firefly; a shadow runner's name if ever I heard one; but then Ghost wasn't exactly inconspicuous either.

"See the great Nutu" the chief boomed; there was cheering as we were led away from the village to an area of caves, at the entrance the cheering subsided "Nutu sees you and only you, we leave you to his wishes and his blessing" with that the village backed away. I tried not to think that it might be they were afraid . . .

20

The cave entrance was huge, dripping with moisture and partially obscured by vines; it was also blissfully cool. Lambast led the way, his Orc eyes giving him the advantage in the dark; Wizbit followed close behind, the mercenaries decided to stay put outside; just in case. _Just in case what?_

I placed my feet carefully, not knowing what lay on the floor. My eyes in moments could see nothing; our footsteps echoed. A rush of air startled me and I reached forward to make sure Wizbit and Lambast were still ahead of me; I was rewarded with a shout of surprise from Wizbit which echoed around the cave.

"Sorry" _sorry . . . sorry . . ._ the echoes apologised with me

"You will be" he muttered under his breath, but the cave caught his words and bounced them around _will be . . . will be . . ._ another yell from him; this time as I hit him across the back of his head for being a prick; but it was nice to know I wasn't the only jumpy one. Though I couldn't see him I imagined Lambast was rolling his eyes at the whole thing.

The blast of air came again; I hated not being able to see, Wizbit muttered something and a globe of wobbly light appeared, momentarily blinding me. Lambast stopped in his tracks and held out a hand; Wizbit walked straight into it, dazed slightly by the bright of his torch; I bumped then into Wizbit, who shot me an annoyed look; I simply shrugged and looked around Wizbit to the wall in front of us.

"Dead end?" Wizbit asked, Lambast looked down at us both and shook his head, and raised a single clawed finger to his lips. All good feelings gone I looked at the wall of white before us, the wall glistened, and then moved; it wasn't a wall, it was a set of scales, scales of something big _really big!_

 _It is rude to stare_ a voice was heard . . . wait not heard . . . I didn't hear it so much as the words just appeared in my head, I had the image of large teeth as I heard it.

"Sorry" I heard Wizbit say; apparently to no-one, so what ever it was that was communicating with us was speaking to us all.

 _State your business here_ the voice requested

"Um, the Jishandi people sent us here to speak with Nutu" Wizbit said, his voice sounding small.

 _The Great Nutu wishes no council with anyone, leave me in peace_ the scaled wall before us moved again; this time coils moved and unwound; a great reptilian head of a dragon appeared over the scales

 _K, I am so leaving now_ , I thought to myself; one huge glassy eye fixed on me and I gulped aloud.

 _You are afraid of me child?_ The voice asked me, large teeth sat within the gaping mouth presented to me. I nodded. _Hell yes I was afraid_ I only hoped the dragon wasn't feeling hungry.

I took a step back and bumped into something, turning my head I noted that a coil of scales had been placed behind us; blocking our escape route, _this was not good_. At the sound of my frightened squeak Wizbit looked around and noted our predicament. Lambast on the other hand seemed to be sizing the dragon up as if he could take it on, _was he crazy?_

The dragon laughed; the sound human in our heads, but the roaring guff that echoed around the cave rumbled deep in my chest _you are amusing, the Jishandi pick them well._

 _Pick them well? What?_ I would rather not be eaten; I would rather forgo the "blessing" if it meant getting out of here alive, a large glassy eye flicked between us.

 _You show me respect, respect for my power, do not worry tiny lady human, I do not eat your kind unless they persist in drawing their weapons against me_ at that the eye swung to Lambast; who very wisely replaced his gun to it's holster.

"So you're not going to kill us then?" Wizbit asked, after a pause the dragon head nodded, Wizbit relaxed his shoulders. I was still a little wary, the coils behind me moved, he was long, well over twenty feet, maybe twice that. . .

"You were beneath our boats earlier" I said, suddenly realising; the punter had said "Nutu" as the long creature had passed beneath us, startling the Moin.

 _Indeed I was, you head to a dangerous place_ I had to ask

"Dangerous how?"

 _The city of the serpent river is no longer the land it once was, it is corrupt. They know no respect now. Dahakon has cast me out from their beliefs and raised such magic as to keep me out; this man is one who is closer to that of god to dare to anger me so._

 _Not good_ , if this Dahakon guy, wizard, person was powerful enough to scare a dragon. . . a glassy eye fixed on me and narrowed, _alright so he's not_ scared _simply put out a little_ I corrected.

Wizbit felt the need at this point to ask more about Dahakon, he was apparently the real master behind the overlord. A strong magic user, he had spent many a year slowly driving out any magic blooded individuals; killing any who he felt threatened his position. His dislike did not stop at humanoids.

Apparently any magically attuned creature was a target, the Moin creatures were driven almost to extinction; it was believed they possessed the ability to calm a frightened mind; the reasons for why they sought out troubled humans, a compulsion to calm them. Nutu's distaste ran clear on this.

 _The Moin are no magical creature and yet they were culled in large swathes and now are a rare sight_.

I shuddered as I thought of the little creature that had slept upon my lap; targeted simply because one man was afraid. As Dahakon's power had grown so too had his control over the people, they believe and all but worshipped him, believing his lies and so now the great Nutu was no longer welcome within the city that had been named after him; no longer were tributes given, no longer did they look to him for safety as they travelled the river. And so Nutu had left them, left them to their folly and to the creatures that inhabited the water beneath where they could see. And though the casualties of such creatures climbed ever higher, their blindness to Dahakon's power made them forget, or not to care, and so he was still accepted and Nutu driven out.

"What of these other creatures?" Lambast asked, his fingers twitched over his guns again

 _My prey_ came the answer. K vague much? _Should you encounter them you will not need to worry for long, they are quick with their feeding_ I suppressed a shudder.

"Are they strong?" Lambast was really egging for the details now, I placed a hand on his arm.

"I think we'll take your advice and avoid your _prey_ at all costs" I said _mental note to avoid anything big enough or creepy enough to look tasty to a dragon_ the gruff laughter came again

 _You amuse me; you may have my blessing and then go, take this lost sister to the priestess._ At that a red feather fluttered to my feet, I picked it up, the red a brilliant shade that matched my hair _. I have a moon to catch tonight_

"A moon?" Lambast asked

"It means he's sleepy" Wizbit whispered to him. A look of understanding crossed the Orc's face. I tried not to flinch as the great dragon's jaws opened and hot fetid breath washed over me. Oddly despite the foul smell I felt slightly invigorated; though whether that was an actual blessing, or the fact that I was now not on the menu of the big dragon and _would_ actually see the light of day again I wasn't sure. The three of us backed from the cave, leaving the beast to coil up again, a final flash of white scales before the dark enveloped him.

21

The Light outside was blinding after the pitch of the caves; I raised an arm to shield my eyes from the rays as they hit my eyes like so many thousand needles. I turned to speak with Lambast, the movement saving my life as an arrow missed me by a hair's breadth; the air whistling as it shot past. Before I could even move to find the source Lambast had removed a heavy pistol from his belt and fired three rounds. I ducked quickly, protecting my head as the thunderous shots fired directly over my head; the booming shook my torso; rattling my sternum and deafening me.

I glanced out beyond Lambast, looking for cover when to the left of the cave entrance I saw what looked to be a mini swarm of large insects at first; only to realise they were in fact a whole host of the jet black pygmies; similar to the medical man from Aeres landing. These pygmy's were different only in that their eyes were as black as their skin; not the luminescent yellow of the witch doctor.

More shots rang out; a lighter weapon, this time from Wizbit. I looked to where a group were converging on us from the right. Though half our size their sheer numbers would overwhelm us. I turned back to the group coming from the left, my knives were too close combat for a large group, and I had stupidly left my bow back at the camp, it was risky but I had one trick up my sleeve . . .

I braced my legs and raised a hand, I muttered a quick incantation. A wide shockwave erupted from my hand, I felt the energy rush from my body, making me gasp. For a split second I felt as if my life force was being pulled, but the effect on the surrounds was as I had hoped; immediate.

The shockwave hit the group in its entirety; sending their slight bodies in every direction, the crack of bone could be heard as they collided with trees and other shrubbery. Slightly more force than I had originally wanted, but I wasn't going to complain, behind me I could hear Wizbit muttering incantations of his own; and all the while the thud, thud, thud of Lambast's gun was constant. A second shockwave took care of a troop coming in to my right, this blast was heftier still and I nearly lost my balance; I made a mental note to speak with Torrin when I got back about getting proper tutoring on how to control my magic. So far I could only cast a handful of spells, all defensive; my little shockwave was my only aggressive spell, and I could barely control it; too noisy and brash for my style too, but in this instance I was glad to have it.

The thunder of Lambast's gun ceased a moment. Looking about there were bodies strewn everywhere; and in the tree-line more pygmies could be seen, a mumbling chatter reached my ears. Wizbit then did something I did not expect. He stood straight; put out a hand before him and shouted "Stop" at the top of his voice. The chattering ceased instantly. The voices had not been speaking English; could they understand our language? Or more likely they understood simple sign language and single syllable words for stop and starting, the universal language of survival.

A single pygmy raised its spear as if to throw it. Lambast simply pointed his gun at it and shook his head; and the spear as lowered; _so a stalemate then, who would move first?_ A sound in the shrubbery to our right made each side look; as the huge mercenary Orc emerged with his two men; a giant axe in his hand, covered in dripping yellow mucus. A roar was heard behind him, sharp chattering and clicking; he grunted over his shoulder to his two men who spread apart, their weapons raised and ready for whatever was about to come through those trees. I prayed that it would not be giant lizards again. The brush cracked and groaned; the source coming ever closer.

"Sorry to interrupt your party" Firefly said gesturing to the pygmies, "but we've got company, _big company_ " behind him the creaking of branches and small trees being ripped from their roots could be heard even louder still. Looking over his shoulder I saw a huge centipede raised up on its hind legs; _a centipede of that size?_ A black pygmy astride it's back. I turned to face the pygmies we had been fighting; almost forgotten as the huge clapping jaws of the centipede approached. They were moving in again, knowing now they had an advantage.

I loosened a shock wave at them; this one so strong the force knocked me from my feet and sent me flying into the shrubs. I could hear roaring and chanting; the twang of bows going off, the thunder of Lambast's gun; I heard a battle cry from the mercenary Orc. Finally I pulled myself free from the tangles of the vines; I found a bone knife at my feet; a tiny handle and wickedly sharp blade. I could put this to some use. I took aim and threw the knife into the fray.

It hit its mark, the rider of the giant Centipede; now rider less the creature backed down and disappeared into the forest, but there hadn't been just one. I turned trying to find a new target; I caught sight of not one, but three other centipedes, each with a rider. A movement in the corner of my eye made me start; I dodged on reflex; a spear grazing across my arm as I did so. Had I stayed put it would have been more than just a graze. But now in my off balanced state I had the problem of a pygmy bearing down on me, taking advantage of my awkward doge, a knife in his tiny hands. I drew my knife just as he leapt upon me.

 _For small creatures they were immensely tough_. He hit me chest on, knocking the wind from me. I managed to grip his arm that held the knife; unfortunately, he also had a grip on me. Now it was a struggle of power, and I wasn't built for that. I watched as the pygmy's knife drew closer and closer to my throat, a sharp smell on the blade _was it poisoned?_ Now I was scared, even if he didn't kill me outright one cut could prove to be deadly. I strained, but he simply had a better angle, the downward push.

Then suddenly there was a flash of flame and the pressure loosened, the pygmy thrown away from me I fell over backwards; hitting the dirt once more. Standing I looked over to Wizbit, he nodded and I nodded back my thanks; retrieved my knife from where it had fallen and faced the battle ground to find it much a different scene.

The Jishandi tribe had arrived and were joining in the fray; as I watched the pygmy number dwindled, dead or chased away, I wasn't sure. I spotted the two merc grunts picking up their leader from the ground, he seemed dazed but relatively uninjured, and Wizbit nursed a small injury in his shoulder and sported a cracking bruise on his temple. I looked but could not see Lambast anywhere; I called to Wizbit when the sound of a horn rang out.

"Where's Lambast?" The Orc was too big a target to miss, and yet the clearing battle field was empty of the great figure; my mouth went dry. Wizbit looked around, his shoulders up in a shrug; he turned to face me to tell me what I could see for myself. Lambast was gone. But he paused mid shout; his mouth falling open and a look of complete and utter shock; I turned expecting to see Lambast . . .

"Tuk, Tuk, Tuk!" a chant went up from the Jishandi, _what now?_ The crowd that had come to our rescue parted; a dozen men stepping in their path with a wooden litter upon their shoulder. My eyes nearly fell from my head when I saw who was riding at the top; arms spread and the broadest of grins upon his face.

"Hey Casper, Hey Magic Man, did you miss me?" decked in flowers and painted in gold, looking immensely please with himself sat Lathain

 _What?!_

22

"Lathain, what the hell is going on?!" I shouted, and then clamped my mouth shut. I hardly ever shouted; in this mission however it seemed to be a regular occurrence; maybe it was because I was free to do as I wished here, because there was no technology to see me, to scrutinise me; or maybe it was because Lathain was the most annoying son of a bitch I had ever met, he flashed me a cheeky side grin . . . _option two it is then_.

"Casper darling" Lathain said in a sexy drawl "You'll never guess what happened to me; I woke up and these people made me their king or something, how swish is that!?" I clenched my fists to prevent me from hitting him; amongst the group of Jishandi I spotted the guide, I nodded to him and he shrugged, glancing at Wizbit. I turned to find he was looking around at the forest reminding me that Lambast was still missing.

"Where's Lambast?" I asked, the mage still scanning the tree line shouted to me over the top of the chanting

"I think one of those giant centipedes took him by surprise and carried him off, the whole group left with him just before the Jishandi turned up" he looked at me "It's the only thing that could have happened, the critters are the only thing big enough to hold him"

"Well then let's get after them" I said picking up one of the fallen spears "he'd do the same for any of us" Wizbit raised an eyebrow "wouldn't he?" I questioned

"Me and "big ears" as you so lovingly call him maybe; but you're an unknown to him, maybe not" _wow, at least he was honest_ "Why would you go after him anyway? You don't know him"

"He's one of my team" I said

"Who's been with you for two days" he stated

"One of my team, you don't need more than that" I said, I settle my gaze on him a moment to let the full meaning of my words sink in "Which direction?" Wizbit nodded to the east, roughly the direction we were heading "I'll see if I can sneak up on their camp or something, and then follow the river to the city; we'll meet you there"

"How would you find your way? You've no map" Wizbit asked. I tapped the side of my head

"Never forget much" I said "And I got a real good look at the cartography the other day" I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist. I stopped and looked at him, if he thought to stop me by force he was going to find that _very_ difficult.

"Don't be a fool, you've no idea where they went or what is out there, how many of them there are or how to get back; you're quick and silent sure but this is there territory, they have the advantage here and they'll easily over power you. Lambast has muscle, his weapons and an uncanny ability to get out of a fix; it's what makes him a good runner; he's more chance on his own. If you go you'll probably get you both killed" there then followed a staring match neither wiling to back down, but my mind went over the facts and I had to admit defeat. Wizbit was right; much as I hated leaving the big guy to fend for himself I didn't have much choice. The speed that the pygmy's had shown meant they could be anywhere by now; I just had to hope that he found his way back to us.

"When we get to the city, we wait for him" I said "Don't care how long, we wait" I snapped in defiance, Wizbit knew better now than to argue with me and simply nodded, I think I saw something in his eyes then; a thanks perhaps for caring.

"So Casper" Lathain said from his perch.

"Ghost" I interrupted.

"Ghost" he corrected "What's with the mood? We're having a party. Hey, you can ride with me on my carpet of worshippers if you like?" he said patting the litter beside him with a wink.

"I'd rather be eaten by gators" I said and turned back towards the village in a huff. Not perturbed in the least the elf simply shrugged and laid back as the chanting continued; he waved a hand and the procession turned round back towards the camp.

I grabbed the guide as we went.

"So what is he doing on there? They're not gonna sacrifice him are they?" Darroga looked at me shocked a moment, and then shook his head.

"No he is the chosen one, he bears the mark"

"Mark? What mark?" I didn't recall Lathain having any marks . . . _the tattoo, from the medicine man in Aeres landing! Ward off evil spirits my backside, chosen one my arse!_ "Why the little . . ." I fought to contain my anger.

"I wouldn't do anything rash" the guide said hastily "The Jishandi believes that when the chosen one comes then the people of the tribe will know their destinies. It is perhaps not wise to say anything that may make them questions your friend's identity, who knows, perhaps fate did bring you here and he _is_ the chosen one."

"Or he's a lucky son of a bitch who's about to get an A grade ass kicking" I mumbled to myself, but Darroga was right, it wouldn't be a good idea to stop the Jishandi from their hospitality; they might take offence and decide to make an enemy of us.

I looked towards the "chosen one" who was conversing with Wizbit, I had to admit, he looked like he belonged in high status; surrounded by worshippers and followers like so many of the elves in the city; all were stunning beings, Lathain no different; but his personality, was like that of a wanna be. Someone who craved that fame and fortune that came so easily to others of his kind, it made me wonder why he was a runner in the first place . . . maybe at the end of this mess before I disappeared back into the ether I might ask him.

"Coin for the mind speak?" a soft feminine voice asked, I jumped as I realised the high priestess was walking beside me

"Sorry?" I asked trying to hide my surprise and failing.

"You speak in here" she said tapping her head with a smile "But it makes you not happy" she pulled an exaggerated sad face which made me laugh.

"I'm just wondering what will happen after this" I said; I threw in a couple of hand gestures to try and get my point across; she seemed to get the idea.

"Hey Casper, who's the twin? Can I keep her?" called Lathain from his high seat I glared at him, the high priestess also; the effect must have been both terrifying and quite comical. Wizbit suppressed a laugh as Lathain shrank back into his litter with a grimace "Sorry I asked" he called down to us "Jeez, can't you be nice, I am the _chosen one_ after all" he folded his arms in a sulk and was silent for the rest of the journey; much to my relief. As we walked I scanned the tree line, hoping for some sign of Lambast; but I saw nothing; trying to hide the shame of leaving him to fend for himself we entered the Jishandi camp once more.

23

That night the whole camp was out in celebration of the return of the chosen one. Flowers of every colour, exotic blooms paved the walkways; torches lined the way to the temple and it's clearing where the villagers gathered; men women and children all out in their finest, happy faces all around. Large fires were erected, to which I passed a little apprehensively until I smelled the lush flavours that emanated from them; indeed there were many a large table each set out with food, fruits, roots and other forest harvesting, an odd flat bread and huge platters of meats. Firefly the mercenary could barely keep his eye from the food as the savoury vapours trailed slowly and seductively under his nose. Drums banged a rhythm and a flute like melody drove many of the younger people into a dance around the great central bonfire.

Wizbit enjoyed the sights at ease; taking in the colour, the music and one or two eyes of the ladies within the camp; well any that is who did not spend their time gazing adoringly at Lathain.

Stretched lazily on his litter, he soaked up the attention, ravenous, needing more of it, and yet he did it so well; always appearing gracious and courteous to those who approached him so that they may look upon him and know their destiny; such a way with it, he seemed so casual under the spotlight but then fame came easily to his race. He was presented with many a delicacy, many wines and rich food, and he sampled all of them. After a time I realised I too was staring at him, and hastily turned away; hiding my crimson cheeks behind a curtain of hair.

The Ranjahna and her maidens were out also; sat beside the chief, the chief caught my eye and beckoned me over; weaving between the merry dancers I took a seat beside him.

"You do not enjoy our good time me thinks" he said to me, placing a heavy arm on my shoulder

"I worry for my colleague" I answered, a little surprised to find it true; odd that I would find Lambast a friend after knowing him so short a time, usually I was solitary, but I kind of missed the looming oaf and his grunting laughs.

"Your friend was taken, not killed, this means he is alive me thinks, there is time yet for you to see him again" the chief gave me a broad yellow grin and gestured for me to watch the party; and I nodded though celebrations caught little of my attentions.

I worried mostly for Torrin, no doubt he was worried. I doubted he would think me dead; he never thought anyone dead until he saw proof himself; but I hated that I could not contact him. The music changed then and I was aware of the Ranjahna taking to the dance; a slight nudge to my side from the chief made me look up.

"She is not a bad copy, but copy she will be found out for sure" he whispered to me, I looked at him puzzled for a moment but he simply tapped his nose then continued to watch the Ranjahna dance, _a copy?_ I sat and watched her closely; if she were a copy then how did the Jishandi chief know? There must be a sign, unless of course he had met the original Ranjahna, but I doubted that very much, so what was it? She certainly appeared to be real, she walked the walk and talked the talk; indeed she came across as nothing more than a snob, a toft . . . though there had been a few moments when she seemed out of character . . .or was it that she was showing her true character in those moments?

Just then I saw something, a tattoo upon her lower back; one I had noticed at our first meeting, with the delicate lines and patterns that flashed as she moved and swayed with the dance her top slid up and down with the rest of her body, revealing glimpses of ink . . . smudged ink. No doubt a tattoo the original would wear, but this had been painted on. The chief must have sharp eyes to spot that from where he was sat, though given that the rest of the tattoo disappeared beneath her skirt it could also simply mean he was a pervert; since the hand that had rested on my shoulder was now inching towards my knee nonchalantly, if such a thing were possible, I would have to go with the latter. Smacking his hand away and giving him a disapproving stare I moved to sit with the high priestess who was talking with Darroga. I could not understand the conversation but was happy to simply sit and watch the festivities.

Now I had a dilemma, did I approach the Ranjahna with my knowledge of her? If I did, what then? Did I condone her actions? Would I bring her identity forward? It might make her easier to control with regard to her behaviours on our travels, or it may make her more violent, more cautious of us. We needed her to cooperate with us if we were to get to the city quickly and in one piece. I would have to think further on this, also did I tell the guys? Perhaps not, perhaps it was a better idea to keep this knowledge to myself for now.

The dancing grew more upbeat, and a young tribal man asked for a dance; initially I refused but was shoved not too unkindly by the High Priestess to stand and join in. The tribesman gave me a flash of white teeth, the grin reaching up to his hazel coloured eyes, taking my hand to spin me in a slow circle, testing my responses. He slowly showed me each move of the intricate dancing, and I was pleasantly surprised to find I could follow them easily; many reminded me of the fluid motions of Tai Chi; the lift and sway of the arms, the placing of the feet. I was soon able to pick up the beat of the music and dance with him, my hair loose flew out in all directions as I danced and the beat was light making me feel like wings were attached to my feet.

I closed my eyes and let the music carry me, feeling rather than seeing the air move as my partner danced with me. The music peaked higher and faster and it took me with it; I spun quickly, too quickly and tripped. I opened my eyes as I began to fall; two strong arms snaked around my waist, both catching me and lowering me in a graceful dip, as if to cover my trip, incorporating it into the dance. And there we stopped; I was breathing hard, tired and yet exhilarated from my exertions, I stared up into the green eyes that gazed down at me . . _. green?_

I blinked and focused on my partner, equally laboured in breath; his body pressed against mine; his breath against my throat. . . _Lathain_ , it was _Lathain_ who held me, had been dancing with me . . . but he . . . he had been seated on the litter with his adoring fans . . . he was . . . _here_.

His hand moved from my waist into my hair and cradled my head as he slowly righted himself, slowly pulling me up with him . . . so close . . . _he was so close_ . . . now standing he was taller than me; my head fell back as I looked up at him, and slowly I became aware that I was trembling. A slight smile touched his beautiful face. I could no longer hear the music, no longer felt the heat of the bonfires, or see the light of the lamps; it was as if my vision had centred entirely on Lathain.

Suddenly a voice reached my ears, Lathain's eyes glanced away and the spell was broken; my feet suddenly found ground again and I pulled swiftly from his arms, back pedalling as a young woman gently tugged at the chosen one's arm, obviously asking for a dance drew his attention away. Lathain glanced back at me as I moved away, he looked . . . _disappointed?_ . . . I had no clue, but feeling the heat of a blush coming I decided it would be better to vacate the area as quickly as possible.

I moved into the darker shadows of the camp at the edge to regain my breathing. _What was that?_! I shook my head at myself, I needed to steer clear of Lathain for a while; _perhaps it was the sweet smelling smoke coming from the bonfires?_ I slowed my breathing then went to my allocated tent, avoiding the look Wizbit gave me as I passed him.

It was cooler inside here and I lay out on the matting for a moment, trying to still the fast pace of my heart. How long had it been since anyone had gotten so close to me? _Emmett._ I pushed the thought from my mind before the ugliness of it all returned. Aside from the occasional handshake on meeting someone I couldn't really remember the last time I had physical contact with anyone. I glanced at my bow in the corner of the tent . . .

"And just where do you think you're going?" Wizbit's voice asked from the ether. I stopped my sneaking exit and dropped my invisibility spell. How did he know I was leaving?

"I'm going to find Lambast" I told him as he materialised in front of me. His own invisibility spell blending away to reveal him slow and fluid; a mage of much greater control than I could ever have.

"I told you it was a bad idea, besides Lambast is fine" Fine?

"How can you possible know that?" I asked, gritting my teeth in anger. Coms signals were down except very locally, so there was no chance Lambast was speaking to one of the team.

"Because Lambast hooked up a heart monitor signal, it's a little more primitive but the signal sent is easy to transmit, so long as the green light here . . ." he demonstrated the tiny green blip on his coms link ". . . stays lit then he's alright, alive at least" He regarded me with warm eyes and gave me a soft smile. "I appreciate you're trying to help him Ghost, really I do. But you have to consider your surroundings, a tightly packed jungle with no map, no points of reference and absolutely no idea which direction they took him in . . . " he trailed off as his brain clicked into what my intentions were. "You can't be serious Ghost?" he asked, a hint of frustration creeping into his voice "Getting yourself captured will only cause us more problems, what if they didn't take you to the same place?" he stopped and sighed, glanced at the green blip on his coms. "Let's go back, we'll get the City of the Serpent River; Lathain will send out a coms to our location and then we'll wait for him"

"You promise?" I asked, knowing it would be the only way to placate the mage; the only other way of getting past Wizbit would to try and take him down in a fight . . . and I doubted very much my chances. Going after Lambast felt . . .right, as if it would help push away the thoughts that had threatened to creep in on me only moments before.

"I promise" he said, making the sincerity of his words evident. "Trust me, I don't want to leave him behind either" I sighed deeply and nodded; Wizbit gestured towards camp and reluctantly and even a little ashamed I returned to the festivities.

The music changed beat and after placing a hand briefly upon my shoulder the high priestess stood and moved to the doors of the temple, the music stopped and she banged three times upon the doors, they opened and two priests emerged, one carried great bundles beneath his arm, the other carried a large flat plate.

All eyes were now on the high priestess as she beckoned Lathain forward, grinning like a cat he stepped forward boldly, the high priestess gave him a disapproving look and the grin disappeared. The high priestess placed her hands upon the plate beside her, her hands came away red and wet; the colour was thank fully too bright to be blood; she placed her hands then upon Lathain's face and then upon her own, drawing two streaks beneath each eye. At this point the drums started up again, the high priestess was presented with one of the bundles of foliage, Lathain the other. After looking to me with an unsure look Lathain followed the high priestess as she stepped towards the central bonfire, the drumming grew louder and faster, the high priestess took Lathain's hand with her free one and nodded to him, it took him a second to click what she was asking but then together they threw the bundles into the fire.

The reaction was instantaneous, the bundles caught fire and thick purple smoke billowed out from the fire and out over the crowd, all were now kneeling with their arms held high, accepting of the smoke as it washed over them. I was a little apprehensive as the smoke came over me, at first unwilling to breath it in, but knowing I would not have a choice sooner I let it in.

Surprised at the sweet smell, it seemed clear, not like I expected smoke to feel as it moved through me. I could feel my eyes closing, I tried to fight it but it was now as if my body was not my own, I could feel myself lying down, no control over it, and yet I laid down, I did not fall or drop, it was as if my conscience had split and the other side of me was controlling my muscles.

24

In my mind I could see the vast swathes of purple smoke curling around me, from the haze trees began to appear. Looking down I saw water ripple beneath my feet; the glassy depths seemingly going on forever, I looked up to the trees again and saw a person standing before me, a ghost, white pale and translucent the man was a Jishandi, a hunter judging by his apparel, he looked afraid; he shied away from the water, seeing me he beckoned to me urgently to get away from the watery edge. Beside him another ghost shimmered into view; this time a punter, much like those travelling with us, then another, a woman, and another, a fisherman, the water beneath me rippled again, looking down I saw nothing but ripples, the bank before me was now covered in ghosts, each reaching out their arms to pull me to them, trying to steer away from the shore, below me the water rippled more violently and began to froth, I tried to move away but found myself unable to take a step, the water frothed black and bubbled, an inhuman screech filled the air and then I woke up.

25

I had not been the only one of the group to have strange dreams. Firefly had seen a vision of a red armoured samurai, Wizbit had visions of large towering arches, and others of the Jishandi had cryptic dreams which were a prophetic glimpse of their futures, or something like that; mine was a little creepy, with ghosts present I hoped it didn't mean I would soon be the very epitome of my namesake.

Preparations were being made to send us on our way, though I'm pretty certain Lathain wanted to stay for the glory of being "the chosen one" I think deep down he seemed uncomfortable away from his precious electronic world, an addicted hacker perhaps.

At his wish the boats were fully provisioned with food better fitting the chosen one, though there was now very little room on board no-one minded in the least; the dried bread and salted meat had been sustaining but far lacking in taste; had it not been supplemented with fresh fruit pointed out by the guide or our good explorer friend it would have been too much for me to stomach.

Oddly the richness of the food was an upset for Wizbit, used to processed ration protein back home the quality of the food was a little much for him at first, though I suspected after this he would rather the slight upset than the cardboard crap taken from food vending machines; lucky for me Torrin had a sweet tooth which meant I was still used to richer foods, and prior to Torrin taking me in food had been varied and rich and plentiful, wanting for nothing; well at least my stomach had been happy. I shuddered and went back to overseeing the loading of the boats, I wasn't suppose to help apparently, it was "beneath me" it felt a little odd allowing someone else to do my work, it had been many years since anyone but me did my work for me.

"Looks like we're ready and set" Wizbit said "The Ranjahna is settled, "the chosen one is all cosy on his bed of flower offerings, oddly enough by the food; our merc buddies are armed and ready to go hell bent at anything that gets in our way, the explorer has decided to stay and observe some of the wildlife, but Darroga is on board, I think beside the two of us we have everything" I shook my head

"No, not everything" I said looking out at the Jishandi who had gathered on the shore to see us off

"He'll find us, he always does" Wizbit said, tapping the green light on his com and jumping over the side of the boat and offering a hand, I ignored it and climbed in on my own "Still don't trust me I see" he said a little disappointed, letting the hand fall.

"It's not you in particular" I said "I just don't trust anyone, least of all men"

"Maybe if you talked about your past" he began

"I would be signing my own death sentence, as well as yours" I said, Wizbit fell silent, had I said too much? It was possible I had already given him more than enough clues to start digging up my past, but he would be hard pressed to find anything, even if he found out my real name he would find nothing. Torrin had made sure of that, only the best hacker would find the information. I waved to the chief and High Priestess as we pushed off, I hoped that the Jishandi people would do well in these parts, live good lives.

The river began to widen even more as we travelled down it, hours passed and soon the punters no longer needed to man their posts so much as glance over occasionally to be sure we were still near the centre. The speed picked up also and the river became straighter, fewer meandering turns; we were covering considerable ground and it was now that I understood why it took so little time to reach the city from Aeres landing; I had travelled on slower trains.

After a time the punters rose again and began to use their sticks to butt us to the right; once again the river seemed to shrink in size, and though the banks were still away off the speed fell greatly. Suddenly a bank was on our left side; I hadn't even seen it creep up on us; we were apparently going through one of the side channels of the river, the speed in the main river too quick to allow full control of the boats, we would have to use a few side channels until the main river grew large enough and slow enough.

The boat rocked unsteadily for a second; had I been standing I might have lost my balance, Darroga thought nothing more of it but both me and Wizbit were on alert, particularly as a second bash to our hull rocked the boat wildly enough to knock the punter to the floor. A shout from the second boat told me we weren't alone in the rocking. I rose gingerly, keeping my feet spread and light in case I needed to adjust my balance quickly; glancing to the right hand side of the boat I was struck by a sudden sense of familiarity . . .

Wizbit and the punter rose also, now looking out to my left I didn't see the huge tentacle as thick as my thigh racing towards me from the right until it was almost on me; reflexes saved me as I dodged to one side; the tentacle missed me by a hair's breadth, the smell of fish and water was strong, and the tentacle collided instead with our punter who was thrown over board into the water.

I dived towards the edge immediately, the punter in the water was spluttering as he tried to cough out water, one arm gripping the side of the boat, lest he be carried down the river. I leant overboard and reached out to him, _too far_. The feeling of movement behind me had me turning sharply to one side; a tentacle missed me, scorched flesh hanging from it; no doubt Wizbit's work, well he and the others would have to deal with the beastie on their own; I wasn't going to waste time, if the punter lost his grip he was done for.

I pulled my belt from my waist and threw it over the side for him to catch a hold, not a moment too soon either as his grip was slipping from the side of the boat. Leather strap now in hand we both wrapped it round our wrists to keep the anchor; now my problems were I had a heavy man on the end of a leather strap that I would be really lucky to be able drag back into the boat, and also I had a weird tentacle monster attacking me; quite the distraction. I rolled a shoulder in a half dodge as a tentacle shot towards me, receiving only a glancing blow but damn it hurt like hell, wished the blooming thing would stop attacking where I couldn't see it!

As if it had heard my wishes the next tentacle attack came from right in front of me; bent over the edge and pulling with all my might I could not dodge so well. I moved but it caught me across the shoulder; a second tentacle lifted from the water and crashed down on the side of the boat, wood creaked and groaned, as it slid back into the water. For round two it shot barbs from it's slippery sides, several embedded themselves in the wood; two hit the neck of the punter, he went instantly limp, only held in place now by the strap tied round his wrist and the fact that I was strong enough at least to not be pulled overboard.

I heard a battle cry fill the air and an inhuman screaming soon followed, but the weight of the punter prevented me from lifting my head to see what was going on. I felt a tentacle grip my leg, winding around and up; I closed my eyes in disgust but I could not move to remove it, if I moved I would either slip on the wet floor of the boat and tumble in the water or let go of the punter; something I was unwilling to do. I would not loose someone else if I could help it.

Thankfully whatever was happening with the screaming cut it short of its climb and it retreated; a second cry went up and the boat rocked violently, my balance precarious now; the weight of the punter pulled on my arm heavily, I could feel tendons straining, much more and I would dislocate a shoulder. A third and final shriek echoed around the boat and with the thrashing I could hear came buckets of blooded water that fell over me; then for a second all was quite, the next thing I knew Wizbit had my arm and was helping to haul the punter from the water. Once safely aboard I could breathe again.

"You OK?" Wizbit asked as Darroga saw to the punter, pulling the barbs free from his neck and applying pressure.

There was disarray in the other boats, the third boat was rapidly sinking, one of the punters had been dragged over board and killed, many were wounded; Lathain was eying the Ranjahna suspiciously.

"I'm fine" I said "Just a little winded, thought for a second the thing had hold of me"

"It did" he said with a sly grin "thought for a second we'd get a scene from one of the old hentai films" I'd never seen a hentai film but I had heard enough about them to know the comment warranted a hefty slap; he left to help with the third boat, one cheek slightly brighter pink than the other.

An hour later we were on the move again, everyone spread between two boats, though the Ranjahna's dowry had now been placed upon a makeshift raft dragged along behind in order to make room for everyone. Lufta and Lathain now joined us in our little boat. I had done my best to fix the broken side, but I wasn't one for D.I.Y; Lathain was looking worried.

"If your nightmare vision dream actually came true then there's a good chance ours will too" he said aloud.

"What?"

"Your dream, about something being in the water, it came true right?" damn, I hadn't even thought about it; he was right of course, that was why the area had looked so familiar to me.

"Yeah I guess" I said trying to hide my stupidity and most likely failing.

"So that means we might come up against some bad ass red samurai or ride into a couple of towering pillars or whatever; they're real"

"Yeah but I didn't see any ghosts, so they're not exact per say are they?" I pointed out; this fact didn't seem to deter Lathain from his mutterings, but I ignored him. My ribs ached from where I had been pulled into the side of the boat, Darroga had given me a painkiller; it was also a sedative, as my eyes fluttered a brief flash of something came into my vision. I tried to fight sleep then, knowing now that a nightmare was waiting for me on the other side; but everyone needs to sleep sometime and the drugs were pushing my clock forward . . .

26

" _Ghost, we're in, meet us at the point" the coms link clicked off as I moved quickly and silently down the corridor. Hanson's voice had sounded cocky as usual, yeah, easy for him to get in after I had already done most of the leg work. The next stop was the magistrate's main office; it would have a lot of hard wire security, and I would need Emmet to crack this baby. I froze as a flashlight bobbed round the corner; though it swung over me I was not seen, my latest trick was invisibility, nice to see it was holding up though._

" _Hanson you watch far too many old movies, "meet us at the point" you ain't in Die Hard; K guys, watch out for the guard; take the west side route to be safe. I don't want any unnecessary casualties" I clicked, the whir of my coms link sounding loud in the empty corridors._

" _You suggesting we can't be as wraith like as you?" Emmet's voice came over like a smirk_

" _Now boys and girls, you need to concentrate, if we're gonna get those papers and get out of there in one piece we need to keep our minds on the prize, not on petty bickering" Ah Torrin, always the voice of reason, we had two days to get the information to the contact; come the 18_ _th_ _his client would be swinging from a rope if we didn't._

" _How're the camera's looking?" I asked_

" _Just a second more and you'll have the old classic loop de loop; our little security guy doing the rounds upset my write for a moment, don't want them seeing his ugly ass wandering around again and again" Torrin said, the clicking of jacks and plugs could be heard in the background "Done, now you guys have exactly six minutes until the next guard is due round, if I don't have the loop off by then . . ."_

" _Yeah we know bad ass trouble" I said dropping my invisibility. I heard a low whistle and Emmet rounded the corner, Hanson close behind._

" _Hey Gorgeous" Emmet said with a smile sliding up beside me_

" _Mind on the job Emmet" I said smacking a wandering hand away; he raised both hands in submission before placing one on the door beside me, his eyes flickered with electricity for a moment._

" _You know one of these days Ghost you're gonna let me in that mind of yours" he whispered._

" _Never in your wildest dreams" I whispered back and took a slight involuntary step back, he simply shrugged. Since Torrin had brought me home Emmet had been chasing me, but given I never spoke about my past he didn't know why it was that I stayed so far from him. Hanson had our backs as Emmet broke the door's security code by code; he gingerly tested the door and peeked inside._

" _All clear" he said and strolled into the room, we followed; my pistol aimed down the corridor to our right, Hanson watching to the left we backed into the room._

 _Hanson never saw the gun that killed him, his face exploding outwards as the bullet hit the back of his head. I swung round, a fist cracked my face and something hit my ribs; I dropped to the floor, the gun skittered from my grasp. As I dragged air into my lungs my vision was blurred with cream carpets and red blood that pooled from a face I had once known. A click beside me and cold steel against my temple told me a gun was now pointed at my head, I raised my eyes; Emmet stood with his finger on the trigger._

" _Your mind on the job now Ghost or do_ I _have your full attention?" he said_

" _Emmet, what did you do?" I whispered in shock as I looked down towards Hanson's body; my stomach wanting to heave at the sight._

" _Damn it Ghost you look at me!" he shouted, my eyes snapped back up to meet his "Do you know how long I've waited for you to LOOK at me? How long I've waited for you to take notice?"_

" _I'm noticing now" I said, the pit of my stomach was falling_

" _Too late now Ghost" he said "Too late"_

" _Why . . ." I began_

" _Why? You want to know why I did this?" he moved round to the light switch by the door "I'm in it for the money, we're all in it for the money, well everyone except for you and that monstrosity you live with. I wouldn't try moving" he paused and waited for me to move back, at the mention of Torrin I had tried to rise from my knees "He'll be along shortly; he should have paid me better, should have given me what I want" He said_

" _What do you want?" I asked_

" _You Ghost, I wanted you; but the devil man wouldn't let you go,_ you're too fragile, you're not ready _; oh I was too young to see he was keeping you all to himself, he wants you for himself" he spat as he spoke, shaking with rage. I shook my head in denial, he had no clue what Torrin was to me, but it only seemed to make him angrier "You'd have THAT, that THING, but you wouldn't have me? You chose wrong Ghost, or . . ." he knelt down eye to eye with me "Should I call you Sylo?" it had the desired effect, my eyes widened and I tried to back away._

" _How do you . . . "_

" _What? How do I know your true identity? Lets see . . ." he stood up again, "in the old days did you know that when a boy really wanted to take a woman as his wife he would need to seek permission?" he stood and flicked the light switch illuminating a figure I had not seen, a man I never thought I would ever see again._

" _Hello Sylo" he said stepping forward, hawthorn cane making no sound on the lush cream carpet, the perfect crease of his suit bent as he walked, I could smell his cologne; how I hated that cologne, hated those hands, that smile, and those cold metal eyes._

" _Hello Dad"_

27

" _You know Sylo, I'm very disappointed in you" my step father said pacing up and down the office "you run away from home without so much as a goodbye, your mother were she alive would have been so worried. Really now, did you think I wouldn't find you? That you were safe with your friends?" he tapped the side of his head "You know it's amazing what you can do with a coms link these days, any technology can be traced, well, that is so long as you know who the wearer is. So I had my people in R &D come up with the baby you're wearing now, and about fifty others like it. All different models, all "Untraceable, disposable" coms links, perfect for people who don't want to be found in the matrix, though I admit" he said, continuing his pacing, he would always pace like that before he . . . "I didn't think it would take you so long to come across one, see each model has been fitted to recognise your DNA signature, when the link comes into contact with your DNA, your sweat, tears, spit, it sends a positive signal back here to me, oh yes, it took a while but I found you" _

_There was a buzz on the intercom to the room._

" _Sir, the vehicle in question has been found but there is no sign of the target, we're searching the surrounding area now" My step father walked across and tapped a button._

" _Find him, I want his head, or what ever is left of it, in my office in twenty minutes"_

" _Yes sir" was the reply; at that moment four men appeared in the doorway, two proceeded to pick up Hanson's body, the other two stood beside my father's desk as he resumed his pacing; the crush of his heels in the carpet seemed deafening._

" _Where was I?" he paused and looked to Emmet "oh yes, our good boy here. Yes Emmet was easy to talk to, you know Sylo he's quite the charming specimen isn't he" Emmet gave a half smile at the praise, I shrank back, I knew that tone and I knew what was coming next._

" _Emmet, walk away" I said, eyes pleading with him "walk away now, you don't know what he's done, what he's capable of" I pleaded, treacherous though he was I didn't want to see what was round the corner._

" _Walk away? No Ghost, I like it right here with Daddy and you, one big happy family, see I get to keep you all to myself for bringing your boyfriend to your dad; I'm not walking from that" he said, his eyes softened "It'll take time, I know you'll hate me for a while, but you'll learn to love me Ghost" he said_

" _Awww, the boy is in love with you Sylo, yes indeed one big happy family" my father placed an arm around Emmet in a hug "Let's all get along just swimmingly, hey son, how's about I take the gun a moment and you go pour your new dad a scotch"_

 _Emmet mindlessly handed the gun over and walked towards the mini bar behind the desk, halfway there the realisation dawned on him and he turned slowly to face my father, who simply smiled and loaded Emmet's face with lead._

 _I screamed, and tried to get up, as Emmet's body crashed to the floor, my father grabbed me by the arm; cold fingers crushed my arm tighter than any human could, another upgrade._

" _Now Sylo, let's finish this pointless fight, what do you say?" he waved the two guards from the room, they left dragging Emmet with them, the taste of copper heavy on the air, so thick I felt I was choking "Let's kiss and make up"_

28

I bolted upright so fast I caused the boat to rock, something furry flashed away from me to the stern of the boat, the Moin!

"He was hiding in your backpack" Wizbit said from where he leant against the side "Came out when you started dreaming, ate all the Mangoes you'd been saving though" he stretched out a hand to the furry beast, but he was ignored, the Moin stared only at me with it's charcoal eyes, after a moment it slunk back down from it's perch and moved over to curl back upon my lap.

"I thought we'd left him behind" I said idly stroking the soft fur.

"He seems to like you, he did that before" I looked up at Wizbit who gestured to the Moin "Stayed on your lap as you slept, the worse your nightmares got, the closer he seems to cling to you" he stared at me a moment "What could you possibly be dreaming about that is so horrible it touches the heart of this creature; that it makes him want to comfort you?" he asked, I glanced about, Lathain was sleeping soundly, as was the guide, our punter was dozing standing up, leaning against his long pole for balance; the barb punctures in his neck raised and red. Lufta was busy with a sharp knife and a small piece of wood, the shape of a bird starting to emerge; he wasn't paying us any attention.

"I dream about my step father" I said, this seemed to confuse Wizbit for a moment, but the steel look in my eyes made him realise what I meant behind those words, he would never know what my step father had done, but he now knew what he was.

"So you're running from him" he guessed.

"Not anymore"

"So he's dead?"

"Hopefully" I said, Wizbit did not miss the tone.

"You're not sure are you?" he asked cautiously, I shook my head.

"Thought he was dead the first time, that didn't work out so well for me" I said

"But you just said you weren't running anymore" again I shook my head.

"Nope, cos this time if he finds me I'll be ready, and I'll get to kill him all over again" there was a pause as Wizbit pondered over my words.

"So why don't you just go looking for him?"

"Not my style, and I have the feeling if I went on the attack he'd figure what was coming and go into hiding himself" I shook my head "No, better he find me and hit a surprise, than be prepared for me"

"You're a scary lady" Wizbit said staring at me intently.

"You don't know the half of it" I said, Wizbit simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing more, Lathain idly flicked an annoying insect as he slept, the Moin shifted in my lap, it's huge ears flickering up and down randomly, was it listening for predators? It twitched again and bared its tiny teeth in a snarl, a foot twitching; perhaps not, perhaps he was only dreaming. The heat was intense; I looked to Wizbit who did not seem to mind in the slightest.

"Are you not roasting? Everyone else is taking a break, why not you?" I asked

"Well someone needs to keep an eye open in case there are more of those things about, and the heat doesn't bother me so much, call it a mild temperature control if you will, most magicians can control their body temperature"

"They can?"

"Sure, did you not read it during your teachings?" I looked away.

"I didn't have formal teachings as such" I said, "mostly picked up from what the locals knew, lucky if my spells work half the time" I decided to change the subject; Wizbit's gaze suddenly seemed too interested in me for comfort "You've got yourself a bit of an odd ball crew here" I said noting "the chosen one" turning over mumbling something about a sea monkey owing him money . . . yeah _really_ odd.

"Their unique personalities and skills means that we have pretty much all bases covered for missions" Wizbit said "Though I doubt they could be called _my_ crew"

I laughed "You're definitely the brains of the outfit though, the voice of reason" I noted. At first I thought he would deny it, but at that moment Lathain began to snore, Wizbit gave me a rare smile.

"Well, perhaps that's true" he said.

An hour later every one was awake and a little more refreshed; in the jungle the heat makes sleep almost impossible, and if it isn't the heat it's the noise. There is the constant buzz of insects, howling of monkeys and calls of birds, the movement of branches, all so very loud even over the top of the river; the only entertainment whilst traversing the water ways is listening to Darroga name some of the various animals seen along the waters edge, or fishing over the side of the boat. Behind us in the second boat Firefly was doing just that. It was quite a sight to see the huge Orc with a tiny spool of thread between his massive fingers; he never caught anything, though I think he preferred to sit like that for hours rather than listen to the Ranjahna complain constantly; her voice above all was the noisiest of the animals.

When night fell we pulled ashore to make camp, no-one fancied the idea of camping out on the water with tentacle beast monsters of doom.

"Too 'Legend of the Over-fiend for me' really" Lathain said with a shudder as we were discussing whether to camp on shore or not. I raised an eyebrow at this but Wizbit waved me away with a look that told me I really didn't want to know.

We left in groups to gather fire wood and food for camp, the two lower ranking merc stayed behind with the Ranjahna and her maids to set up the few tents in our possession, Wizbit stayed also. Lathain was accompanying Darroga to hunt, and the punters were seeing to their boats, which left me with the Mercenary Orc, Firefly.

His face a multitude of scars made him appear even scarier than most Orc's and in the fading light the shadows seemingly increased his size. For the most part I had not really spoken with him being as how he was usually in the other boat, and his huge bulk had made him rather imposing and very serious looking; imagine my surprise then when he began to chat quite amiably and politely; his voice though not as hushed as a human was surprisingly soft for an Orc, that was unless he was barking orders, then it sounded like wood over a cheese grater.

"You're rather brave to be out here with so few weapons" he commented, "How do you hold your own in a fight with nothing but a pair of daggers?"

"I'm alright, never died yet" I said, he laughed at this and picked up another armful of dry looking branches; a hard thing to find in a rainforest, but we had a secret weapon, the Moin. He would run over ground, ears back to prevent them catching and use his sensitive nose to seek out what we needed, once found he would raise his ears up and down, it was quite comical, rather like landing pad signals.

"You have a new pet?" he asked "I did not see you with him earlier, or is he a mage companion spirit? I have heard of such things"

"He's a friend" I said "For some reason he just likes to stick by, and help out apparently. I really have no idea why"

"It's because you're a good person" the Orc said, he stated it, as if it were well known fact, like the very knowledge of it was inline with all other knowledge known to be true.

"I'm not the person you think I am" I said

"Maybe you're not the person you think you are?" he countered "besides until you know what it is I'm thinking I believe only I can be the judge of that" _wow, maybe he wasn't just all muscle_. We gathered a last arm of firewood, the Moin taking perch over my shoulders we wandered back to camp.

"Thanks" I said

"Anytime" came the answer.

29

"Hey Casper, do me a favour and take this to the queen b . . ." Lathain trailed off as I shot him a look of evils. The Ranjahna had shut herself and her maidens in the largest of the tents we had; and as it had turned out, the only one that was fully water proof. A short sharp shower had drenched everything and everyone else; a new round of firewood had been collected and all were huddled as close to the blaze as possible to dry off. I stood anyway and took the leaf wrapped package from Lathain who for a change was wise enough to not say anything further. The tent opening was tied shut on the inside.

"It's Ghost" I said to the entrance "I've brought food" a moment later Sari, the youngest maiden opened the doorway and I stepped inside; she took the hot package from my hands with a slight bow "no need for that" I said a little embarrassed.

"She does only what is in her nature" the Ranjahna said from her seat, beautiful as ever it was hard to imagine that outside this tent was a harsh, humid and dangerous jungle; she pulled a very convincing disguise.

"Indeed, you're looking as beautiful as ever" I said, The Ranjahna simply nodded "Though you may wish to top up your makeup before we move out" I continued, her face fell and became confused, Jen was quicker on the uptake though and steadily drew a knife; nervous, she knew she would have difficulty in taking me down despite me being the slighter woman, I raised a hand.

"You have no need of that, no-one else knows and I have no intention of telling anyone, I simply have a request, I want to know why"

"Why what?" The Ranjahna said in a quiet voice, her facade gone she appeared more the frightened girl in costume, which undoubtedly was what she was.

"Why are you pretending to be the Ranjahna?" I kept a steady gaze on her "Are you an assassin?" her eyes widened, so it was true then. I had spent much of my time thinking about why someone would dress as a high born snob for marriage; she had to have Lufta in on the job as well, at the time I had wondered if he knew about the switch or if he was simply too low to have ever met the Ranjahna before; but two weeks in a caravan party he would have seen the original. "So what is your plan? The real Ranjahna dies in the attack on the caravans and you take her place, an opportunity to get back at the overlord?"

"You wouldn't understand, you have no clue what that man did to my family, what hurt he has caused me" she spat, confidence returning, or desperation. She was angry now, rising from her seat, Jen and Sari watched the exchange nervously.

"I do not need to know" I said simply.

"He murdered my family, you want to let that kind of a monster live by turning me in!?" she took a step towards me, hands raised to the back of her head ready to draw her weapon, quick as lightning she was armed and she struck at me, my own reflexes the only safety I had. In such a confined space I could not fight with her long blade, my own shorter daggers back by the fire. I caught her arm and twisted it, pinning her arm fast behind her back, a quick hit to the back of her legs sent her to her knees; Jen moved forward but dared not attack at the risk of hurting the imposter.

"You assume I am turning you in, you assume I do not know hurt such as yours, you assume too much" I rasped in her ear "Stay still a moment, or I will be forced to break your neck" an idle threat on my part, I had not the strength but she did not need to know that.

"What do you want?" Sari asked she was shaking; it must have taken her great courage to speak up.

"I want to help" I said "Actually, what I really wanted was to find out why you wanted to kill the overlord, but since you already told me that I think I'll go with helping instead" I released the imposter's arm and stepped back.

"Ghost, you okay in there?" I heard Firefly outside the tent; everybody tensed, I took a breath and I raised a hand to Jen who opened the flap enough for me to stick my head out.

"What do you want?" I asked not too unkindly

"I thought I heard a commotion or something" he said, his eyes trying to see inside to know all was safe.

"One of the girls freaked out over something, but it's all fine" I said, Firefly shrugged

"If its spiders remember to stay away from the orange coloured ones" he said and turned away, I relaxed a little, better he think it was a spider than come in; a dishevelled Ranjahna and armed hand maid might make him raise those shaggy eyebrows of his. I turned back inside the tent; The Ranjahna was once again sitting, though a little more comfortably, with less of a stern look to her features.

"Right" I said taking a seat "That tattoo of yours" I placed my hand on my lower back to demonstrate "That was your big giveaway, we need to fix that", she placed her hand there, it came away with a slight smudge of ink "Good idea to use basic ink but in this humidity it wouldn't last very long, do you mind if I make it a real tattoo?"

"You can do that?"

"Sure, so long as I have an image of what I'm drawing and a sharp needle, but I warn you it will be a little painful"

"I don't mind pain"

"Excellent, Jen do me a favour and get some water, Sari, can you bring out the ink bottle please? And . . . "I trailed off realising I didn't know the imposter's name.

"Probably best if you don't ask, in case you accidently refer to her as her real name" Sari said, she was right, and she was a good thinker; I gave myself a mental slap for not thinking of it first.

Jen returned with water, and Sari produced a sewing needle which I sterilised with the flame from the candle, I made a mental picture of the smudged design, it's size on the Ranjahna's back, it was intricate and would take a while, but I was confident I could copy it, better make it good, she would have to carry it for the rest of her life.

"Here it goes" I said

30

"Where did you get off to?" Lathain asked when I re-joined the group.

"None of your concern" I said, the Moin slunk away from the fire side and sat upon my knee, ears flickering to the right, I ignored him.

"Can't see you being one for girl talk with the queen . . . with the Ranjahna, not your style, so what did you talk about?" Lathain pushed, I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you really must know" I said, with as much sarcasm as I could muster "we were talking about the best way to kill a man on their wedding night, a crushing blow with a night stand, smothering with a pillow" I threw a hand to my head dramatically "Oh, my, poison, to poison his lips as he kisses me" I mocked, I dropped my hand and laughed at him "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Ummm, well no, actually, no, never mind, forget I asked" he said suddenly looking uncomfortable. In my mind I breathed a sigh of relief, little did he know that I had told him the truth; perhaps it was the wrong thing to do, but I managed to pull it off, or pull it over, as some might say.

At that moment the Moin's ears lifted fully and spun round in either direction, he sat up then climbed to my shoulder; his little claws digging into through my clothes. Firefly was instantly on alert, Lathain was up quick as a flash too, as a pair of pistols appeared in each hand, his elven eyes seeing the attackers before I did; I was up with my bow backing quickly towards the Ranjahna's tent, a small spear just missed my feet, too small for a human . . . I kept my bow ready to fire once something came close enough for my aim; the dark making it impossible to see clearly.

Lathain and Firefly were firing off rounds quickly, Wizbit readying spells to go; _damn it_ I could not see them! The Moin's head beside mine, its front paws rested on my left arm, an ear flickered to the left; I swung my arm that way and let off my arrow, an abrupt cry of pain was my answer. If I lived through this I would need to make sure I kept my night vision goggles on me at all times, they were currently in my pack on the boat. The Moin looked to my right, an arrow soon followed; I made use of his eyes, large and perfectly adapted to the night. Another spear came towards me, grazing my arm as I dodged it, now I could see them, close enough for the light of the fire to illuminate them, Pygmies. And not simply a dozen or so, no, they were lined up on the advance by the score.

I heard the click of an empty chamber and Lathain's curse, he was out of ammo, at least for one weapon, Firefly and his team were making holes in the pygmy advancement on their side.

"Ghost!" Lathain shouted as I let fly another arrow, my quiver nearly empty.

"This isn't the time Lathain!" another pygmy went down, mana bolts flew to my left from Wizbit.

"Shut up and use that oh so wonderful brain of yours!" Lathain said releasing knife from his sleeves "What's the word for "The chosen one" in the Jishandi?"

"What?!" another set of pygmies went down, but they just kept coming.

"What was it?!" Lathain insisted.

"Um, Tuk . . . Yes! Tuk Tuk!" I shouted; the advancing pygmy's before me began to pause; Lathain did not waste any time in shouting at the top of his voice.

"Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!" Darroga also took up the chant, the pygmies stopped their advance, Wizbit started the chant also, and Lathain raised a hand to stop Firefly and his group from doing anymore damage, Firefly's voice joining Lathain's and the others;, I kept it up also, though I don't mind saying I felt rather stupid. Odd how even when your life depends on it there are some things you just can't seem to do. I lowered the point of my arrow slightly, just enough to release the strain against my fingers, and to appear a little less threatening.

Out beyond the firelight a blue ball of flaming light appeared above the pygmies; there were more of them than I had expected; in the light I could see scores more. I shuddered involuntarily, my two remaining arrows rattling in the quiver sounded empty, a sign that things were not going our way.

A sharp command was heard and all the pygmies stopped stock still, the chanting seemed to fade as we realised we weren't being attacked anymore. Beneath the blue light I could see a single pygmy begin to step forward, the light following him overhead as he approached us; his eyes were not like those of the rest of the tribe, his eyes were like that of the medicine man in Aeres landing, luminescent yellow glass, unblinkingly they stared at each of us. Settling on Lathain, now so close he stepped forward from the front line, alone and apparently unafraid; he looked so small stood before the tall elf.

"Mbaya wazo kwa lugha nakala halisi, lakini kwa nini" the pygmy shouted at Lathain

Lathain simply looked towards Darroga

"Err, any ideas?"

"You must show you're chosen one, your mark" came the reply.

"Oh, OK" slowly with one hand he lifted his shirt and turned slightly to show the tattoo he had received in Aeres landing. It had seemed such a long time ago now, though it had been only days.

The pygmy circled Lathain, directing the blue flame orb so close to Lathain in order to inspect the tattoo that Lathain began to sweat; either from heat, or the idea of being burned I didn't know, it was a rather tense five minutes that passed. I imagine for Lathain with an unknown and quite probably unfriendly entity right beside him it seemed even longer; finally the pygmy stepped back and called into the crowd.

"Shkrani kwa ajili ya kawaka" Lathain gave Darroga a sideways apprehensive look.

"We're good" the guide said just as the crowd of pygmy's erupted into cries and cheers, their weapons were thrown to the ground and many at the back began to push forward to get a better view of the Chosen One.

"It's a good day to be me" Lathain said spreading his arms out, his annoying cheeky grin on his face. I really hated that man some times.

31

Camp for the remainder of that night was made with mixed feelings; several yellow eyed pygmies had come forward to sit before Lathain, abuilding of magic in the air soon followed. Odd though, as the magic was visible, and tangible in the air to taste, and yet I could sense nothing from these small creatures, no hum in the base of my spine which I normally associated with magic users. A quiet word with Wizbit on his feeling showed he had a similar sense; it was as if the magical capabilities of the pygmies were somehow hidden from other magic users, but how? A large wave of light spread out over the party and I could feel electric waves run over my arms as it gathered around the seated pygmies and Lathain, as quickly as it had built it dissipated.

Lathain blinked a few times, looking slightly confused by the light as it washed out over the whole group, the brightest point emanating from his own mind; he opened his mouth and started spouting Pygmy language! But how? He had no connection to the matrix, and I doubted very much that the matrix would have such a language reliably on file. Had the wave of light been some form of communication?

Much of our group retired back, uneasy and remaining armed, not that we didn't trust the pygmies so much as we didn't trust Lathain not to say something so insulting that they felt the need to gut one of us in our sleep. They were protective of him; I was not permitted to pass the circle of leaders to reach him.

"Need something Casper?" he asked, I was a little relieved, and it was good to know he still spoke English.

"I wondered if they knew what became of Lambast" I said, the look that passed over Lathain's face made me want to belt him; it was obvious that he had forgotten all about his colleague, he did his best to hide it quickly but it was too late, I had seen his shallow side and it had barely reached my ankles.

Lathain spoke quickly with one of the pygmies, his hands spread wide and high and hunching his shoulders as he described Lambast, a quick chattering was his reply and he grinned up at me.

"Seems they wanted him to be their thunder god but he said no, he's already on his way here, so no worries Ghost, just chill, I have everything under control" he grinned again. I clenched my fist in frustration and backed away from the circle to sit by the fire, I wasn't cold but the smoke kept the biting insects at bay.

Several of the pygmies were staring at me with large unblinking eyes, I watched as one withdrew a piece of cloth from a small satchel on his or her waist and rubbed its open eyes; they obviously didn't blink at all then, simply polished their eyes as you would a pair of glasses or goggles. The small group continued to stare between mutterings to themselves, it made my skin crawl, and I looked across to the guide who was wrapping up for the night.

"Any idea what has them so transfixed?" I asked "Cos to be honest I don't like it" Darroga glanced across and cocked his head as he listened to the chatter, he simply shrugged.

"I would not worry, they think you strange, you are to them strange, you look like a Jishandi but you speak like the chosen one, and you fight; the Jishandi do not fight the pygmies except in border disputes, or when the pygmies get too close to Nutu's cave, they do not know what to make of you" he looked over to the group, they noticed he was listening and abruptly halted their talk "And they appear to be afraid of your aura, it is . . ." he struggled to find the words for a moment "sad and angry, but calm, they think you fight with yourself"

"How prophetic of them" I mumbled, I watched them as they watched me. They did nothing more so I simply pulled a blanket around me, The Moin yawned and stretched out over my lap, I pulled my hair free of the blanket and the chattering resumed, glancing over one of the pygmies was now pointing at me taking a tentative step closer.

"The feather in your hair" the guide supplied "They wish to see it". The chattering was quiet, almost awe like, much like it had been when Lathain had revealed his tattoo; I glanced over to Wizbit who had his own admiring pygmies

"So why are they interested in Wizbit?" I asked

"He is a user of great magic, he uses "The body of us" as a weapon" Darroga said stifling a yawn; this in turn made me yawn. A glassy eyed pygmy watched with interest and copied the gesture. I ignored it and turned back to Darroga.

"What does that mean? "The body of us" do they mean manna?" I asked.

"I do not know" he said, his eyes motioned to the pygmies that were chatting about me, one was stepping forward ever closer tentatively. I gave a mental shrug, _well here goes for diplomacy_ , and reached out my hand. Now as one they moved forward to the fireside and gathered round, one lightly touched the feather then stepped back as if it might bite him, I couldn't help but laugh at these little warriors afraid of a mere feather.

"It is a feather from a bird, a special bird thought long dead, the bird is made of body" Darroga translated their excited chatter.

"Made of body?" I asked.

"The same as them" Darroga said; a tentative finger plucked at my hair a moment making me jump, the pygmies jumped back before I smiled and beckoned they come forward again, they were chattering excitedly, which given how close they were to my ears made it rather loud, "but the Jishandi use these feathers in their arrows, so it can't be that rare a bird" I said, the guide shook his head

"I know they dye white feathers to make them red, but the feather you have is genuine, only the high priestess is allowed to wear them, I guess that means they pass them down"

"So this bird is probably long dead, just its feathers remain?" This was not the feather that Nutu had given me, no that one was still in my pack, but I was now curious to compare them.

"Most likely" the guide gurgled, his head drooping, I decided to let him sleep. The Moin fidgeted in my lap, ears swivelling at the pygmies chatter, but sensing no threat did not wake, his tiny claws grasping the cloth of my trousers, little teeth bared at the ugliness of a dream.

"Mei-Juu" I whispered, stroking his soft fur "Lucky 10" the dark symbol showing on his hide as I stroked him, noticeable only when calm; when agitated his fur would rise and it was lost in the black of his under fur, I figured whenever his symbol was showing things were good, and ten was my lucky number after all. "I wonder if Torrin will let me keep you?" I wondered aloud.

I glanced up to find one of the pygmies looking at me, head to one side as I stroked the ball of fur, it reached out a hand tentatively, eyes unblinking and began to stroke the soft fur too, the Moin's ear went up but it did not wake, the pygmy sat beside me then and shuffled forward to gain a better reach, a small leather pouch at his belt removed so it didn't get in the way, the pouch fell open, revealing a small stone, similar in size and colour to the one given to us in Aeres landing. Were these stones then something all pygmies carried? My sleepy head wondered to itself as I started to nod off.

That was how I fell asleep; by a camp fire surrounded by strange glassy eyed beings playing with my hair and stroking a ball of fluff, an odd sensation. Odder still was the peace of it for that night no dreams came from the shadows, no dreams to twist me up in knots unbreakable; for the first time in years I slept soundly.

32

The morning light was bright even through the canopy of green. I blinked wearily and stretched, the fire long out. The Moin was sat a foot from me scoffing an odd looking fruit, ripping huge chunks from the flesh exposing the hard single nut like seed inside then wolfing it down. There were pygmies around still but they were gathering themselves to move onwards. Looking around I saw Lathain still surrounded by yellow eyed magicians, he looked weary, had he been up all night? A bone tomahawk was laid across his lap, a covering of jungle flowers on the floor at his feet, it looked a royal offering. To my left I saw Lambast, curled up in sleep by the remains of the fire, he must have arrived whilst I was sleeping. I had to admit; despite my reluctance to feel anything for a team again I was pleased to see him safe and sound.

"Sleep well?" I turned to find Wizbit coming over, a bag of fruit in hand which he handed me before taking a seat beside me.

"Oddly, yes, made a nice change" I said, I nodded to the pygmies who were chattering away to themselves and grouping into small "packs" of around twenty "They stay all night?"

"Yeah, though most took off when you started snoring" he said, I felt my face flush with heat as I turned scarlet, Wizbit laughed at me "I'm kidding, you didn't snore" he flinched away from me as I threatened to smack him.

"You're a little less doom and gloom today" I noted, he nodded

"Yeah I slept well" he said "very well in fact"

"Well, some of us needed to" I pointed to where Lathain was starting to look as glassy eyed as his audience; Wizbit laughed again, a rumbling and a grunt from our left told me Lambast was waking up. I cringed hoping it hadn't been our laughing. The Moin moved forward curiously towards the giant Orc, ears up and nose quivering, hadn't he seen the hulk before? No, I guessed not, Lambast had travelled in the other boat, and the Moin had kept out of the way for much of the journey.

"Mei-Juu" I hissed in warning "He'll eat you alive" the little devil ignored me, his whole long body poised to jump back if he needed, Lambast grunted again, the Moin jumped but did not flee, he crept closer, ever closer.

"Do you wanna tell your furry friend that unless he wants to be breakfast he'd better leave me be" Lambast grunted then sat up, as the huge bulk moved the Moin lost interest and tottered over to my side once more.

"Good to have you back Lambast" I said with a smile, I was met with a grunt and a yawn.

"Speaking of breakfast . . ." I threw him the remaining fruit in the bag, the Moin looking mournfully as the pieces were caught and eaten by the Orc; licking its chops it watched him, like a dog might at the dinner table begging for scraps. The Orc raised his lips in a sneer but then threw a chunk of fruit for the critter anyway, it made me smile, _hefty on the outside, soft on the inside_.

"So what happened to you?" I was dying to know but it was Wizbit that voiced the question.

"Little guys took me to their camp and put me through a rite, some ritual thingy, wanted me to be part of their tribe" he said stuffing an apple like fruit into his mouth "fey fink I confrol funder" he said with his mouth full, flecks of fruit spitting everywhere. _Nice_

"Control thunder?" Wizbit sounded more annoyed than curious, but then as a magic user he probably _could_ control lightning; might be a handy skill to have, I would have to look that up when I got back.

"The sound of my guns going off" Lambast explained "they made me fight loads of the little gremlins, but then figured they couldn't take me, so made me one of them; even taught me some of their tongue"

"You can speak pygmy too?" I asked "damn it, I'm gonna be the only one at this rate that needs an interpreter to hold my frickin hand" Wizbit gave me a look that said I wouldn't be the only one "sorry" I mumbled, he shrugged.

"Hey, Wizbit" Firefly called coming across from the boats "If we're gonna reach the city quickly we're best leaving now, the sun will get too hot otherwise and we may need to pull over this time which will stack our journey time again"

"Indeed" Wizbit said looking across to the boats, the Ranjahna and her hand maidens were already on board the second boat, looking impatient "very well, pack the rest of our things for us would you? I'll go get Golden Boy" I hid a snigger at that then moved to help with the packing up.

Ten minutes later we were on board ready and waiting, Lathain was still speaking with the yellow eyed pygmies, he bowed low and then got into the boat. I gave him a hand over the side, he didn't need it but he took the offered hand anyway, he seemed different somehow after getting back on board; a little more humble than he had been. What had he been talking about with the pygmies? He was so entranced in thought as we pushed off he didn't place his feet well enough and nearly stumbled over, I steadied him, luckily no-one else was watching, all keeping their eyes on the water lest the beastie from before had a friend.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down" I suggested, slightly surprised that I seemed genuinely concerned about him.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, thanks" he mumbled, his eyes not focusing on anything as he took a seat against the railing, pausing a moment to pull the tomahawk from his belt so he could sit more comfortably. I sat beside him, he rolled one of those odd little crystals in his palm, the same kind as we had been given in Aeres Landing, and that the pygmy from last night had carried in the small pouch, the movement absent minded.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked

"Penny?" he asked confused

"Sorry, old currency, but I kinda like it" I said "surprised you didn't know that" I joked, my face fell as he didn't laugh.

"Just the pygmies, they bother me" he said

"Bother you?"

"Well not the pygmies themselves, that came out wrong; no, it's, it's just they have a problem, this Dahakon fellow. His barrier over the city destroys them; he made a barrier over the city, one guy, over a whole city. This barrier Ghost, it doesn't just kill them, it erases them from existence" he looked at me then, with eyes so sad I felt then, felt the hurt he was feeling, his connection to them "Every year that barrier grows as the city expands, every year it gets further and further into their lands. When a pygmy is killed in battle their bodies become manna, they return to the life stream that created them and they're re-born, in a sacred place, a converging of spirit lines; this barrier is now encroaching on that place, they don't know if the barrier passing over will destroy it, meaning they will then become extinct, with no way to be born. I'm their chosen one and I can't help them" he looked away "So why have a chosen one at all?" he looked . . . helpless.

I was surprised, because at that moment I felt angry, angry that someone so strong, powerful, alright a complete pain in my ass I admit, but he wasn't the type to feel helpless, guys like him never know helplessness, but here he was so unsure, wanting so much to help someone, selflessly, with no answer on how to do it. He felt so much as if he'd been given a higher purpose only to have it taken from him, but it wasn't him that would suffer, it was others, people he hardly knew, and he was hurting because of it. I felt his hurt; and I felt ashamed, only hours ago I had thought him shallow, thought that he didn't care about others, how wrong I had been.

"We'll think of someway to help, there's time before we get to the serpent city, maybe we'll come up with a plan; someway to stop the advancing barrier" I said, he didn't look too convinced "I'll have a think" I said, "there might be a counter spell to protect the area or something" I mused the idea over in my head. It was possible, but would it be powerful enough to stop this Dahakon? He was after all powerful enough to control a barrier over a huge distance, I could barely cast a simple spell without it backfiring, but the gesture at least was appreciated. He nodded and blinked wearily. "You should get some rest" I said looking out down the river "If we're lucky we'll be coming up to the city by this afternoon, from there we can . . ." a slumped form hit my shoulder, Lathain was already fast asleep, I thought about moving, but he looked so weary I dared not wake him so let him sleep.

33

"The city is before us" Darroga said shaking my shoulder gently. I had dozed off in the heat of the afternoon, Lathain still deep in sleep his head on my lap, Mei-Juu seemed a little irritated at this, after all as far as he was concerned that was _his_ sleeping place; he huffed at me and crawled over to my pack, nosing the flap he slipped inside, the tip of his tail the only thing visible.

I strained to look over the barrier of the boat, not wanting to disturb Lathain, all that could be seen for miles was farmland; great acres of crops, some I recognised, like wheat, other were alien to me; food for the city I reasoned. But looking harder I could see the tell tale signs of deforestation; this had once been a part of the rainforest, cut down and destroyed to make way for cropping fields.

"We need to refill our water canisters" Darroga said "The water here is too full of silt to drink, but there is a landing post a little way up near a spring for such use" he directed us towards the bank where a small wood pier stood, a young boy was stood there who caught the rope thrown to him by the punter, the boat shook as it hit the pier jolting Lathain awake, head snapping up he looked a little bleary eyed and a little embarrassed for a moment before shaking his head clear.

"Are we there already?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, just stopping for fresh water" I said "Though I think I'll take the opportunity to stretch my legs a little" they were a little numb from being in the same place unable to move for so long; it seemed I wasn't the only one who welcomed the move, Sari also got out to walk about; though her steps far from being the long stretched gait were quick, nervous steps; she looked like a frightened horse about to bolt. "You OK?" I asked her coming over, she had strayed a little way from the path, and we would not be heard.

"We're close, too close" she mumbled.

"Too close?" I asked "What? Why?" I was confused.

"He'll know I'm here, he'll sense me" she said nervously, there was real panic in her eyes, she was afraid.

"Dahakon?" I guessed, she nodded.

"When we pass into his territory he will know me, he will see me for what I am" she said, her hands were fidgeting and she was biting her lip.

"You're a magic user" I guessed, she nodded again. This complicated things a little; it was one thing being an outsider feigning ignorance to the law, but to be a native . . . "The Ranjahna doesn't know does she" I stated "That's why you're out here ready to run" she looked down ashamed of herself "It's OK, ride with me, maybe I can think of a way to mask your signature or something" I said. She looked at me hopefully; I cursed myself, what was it with me? First I'm saying I'll figure out a way to help the pygmies, and then I'm masking magical energy? Clearly the jungle air had gone to my head, I would have to think of something, and make it quick "just stick close to me" I said, "and try not to look suspicious, it'll only give you away" Sari nodded.

A whistle from Firefly told us we were getting ready to leave again, as Sari got into the front boat the Ranjahna raised an eyebrow but I held up my hand to silence her, Jen looked worried a moment.

"Is Sari alright?" she asked, concern for her sister evident on her face.

"She's fine, but I need her to help me with something" I lied, well only half a lie, I did need a hand with a little something I had not thought of before "Lambast, will you ride with the Ranjahna for me? I'd like to know that she's under extra protection as we reach the city" The Orc snorted at me in a fashion which told me he didn't appreciate being told what to do but he climbed into the second boat anyway, if the Ranjahna didn't look important before she certainly did now, with four strong men guarding her, two being the biggest Orcs seen by human eyes; it should prove a deterrent to anyone but the most foolish.

"What's Sari doing here?" Wizbit asked, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard, for that I was grateful.

"She's a magic user, the barrier we'll be heading under will detect her; I thought if we stuck really close then the barrier might not know how many, or give a confusing result perhaps, one giant blip rather than three smaller ones" at least that was what I was hoping for, Wizbit tumbled this in his mind as we pushed off.

"No way to tell for certain till we get there, but it's worth a shot" he said, He went to sit with the frightened hand maid; it was good to see him being so reassuring and comforting.

"You wanted my help with something else?" Sari asked, I had almost forgotten for a moment

"Ah yes actually, I need you to make me a hooded cloak, or something similar to cover my head" I said, I got a puzzled look from Lathain and Wizbit, Lathain was the first to cotton on; _damn, I'd had my bets on Wizbit_ "I need to cover my face, I look too much like the Jishandi high priestess, it wouldn't be good if I were mistaken for her, given that there are some pretty vicious rumours going around about the tribe"

"Indeed, a very good point" Lathain said "do we have anything you can use?"

"Not really" I said taking a look about.

"Perhaps her ladyship will allow the use of one of our long shawls, it can be modified temporarily without damaging the fabric" Sari said.

"Great, except they're over there, and we're over her . . ." something landed with a thud in the middle of the boat, Sari screamed and jumped a mile, and I will admit I was a little twitchy myself.

"Sorry!" Firefly shouted over, the Orc threw it? But why?"

Inside the wrapped cloth was a travelling cloak, thick and strong but made of a decorative fabric, Sari's eyes widened a little but she said nothing, Lathain leaned over the boat to face the second behind.

"Great, but next time keep your ears to yourself!" he shouted

"So they'd been listening?" I asked Lathain who turned with a grin to Sari who was looking warily at the Orcs in the other boat until Wizbit punched his arm, I raised an eyebrow.

"Coms linked the conversation over, that's how they knew" Wizbit informed me; well that made a whole lot more sense, except to poor Sari who had no concept of sending a video link directly to someone over a long distance, _oh the idea of the matrix would probably fry her brain_.

"I'll return it later" I said putting it on, perfect, and not too long on the feet either, I didn't want to trip on it. With my tell tale bright red hair now hidden we could concentrate on other more important matters, like how to call for an extraction team, and some way if possible to prevent the barrier from spreading. I looked across to Lathain, he nodded knowing what I was thinking; I wasn't even sure where to begin with a counter spell and he knew it, but he seemed to appreciate the fact that I wanted to try.

"Now that is impressive" I heard Wizbit breathe, looking up I saw the towers of the city looming up out of the water, nearly there now. Out around us we were still surrounded by fields and barns and farm houses, the forest at it's edges as a reminder of what it had once been, of what was waiting to come back should the humans forget their ways and drop their guard; one farm house seemed to be in ruins, burnt out and blackened stone, though the fields around it remained tended to.

"One of Dahakon's people turned on him" Darroga said "he had them killed" I repressed a shudder, I did not like the idea of meeting this Dahakon person, nope much rather we get outta there as quickly as our extraction team were able.

The city was rising fast now, huge arches I had mistaken at first for towers, at the peak of each arch glowed a bright green light; the arches themselves seemed to be made of some kind of clouded black glass, imposing and alien in the green landscape. There were towers also, large turrets that rose up; one building, clearly the palace stood out over the whole city, a second house not much smaller than the first was beside it; that must be Dahakon's city residence, I thought.

Suddenly a wave of cold washed over me, like icy fingers that crawled over my skin, the shock as all my body heat was whipped away from me brought me to my knees; beside me Sari and Wizbit also hit the ground; Lathain rushed over, concern over his face, he seemed to be unaffected by the cold, _such cold_ , my teeth chattered loudly, and even the thick cloak did nothing to keep me warm. Darroga stood with Sari, she was so pale in the face and so still I thought for a moment she might be dead, then as quickly as the cold had come it retreated and I was warm again.

"You're beginning to look like your namesake" Lathain said helping me to get to my unsteady feet before lending a hand to Wizbit.

"You guys alright?" Firefly grunted from the second boat.

"Yeah" Lathain shouted, "what about you guys, anyone act funny all of a sudden?"

"They wont" Sari said as she stood, tears streaming down her face "Its Dahakon's barrier, he knows we're here"

34

"Damn it" I said in frustration "I didn't think it stretched out this far" Lathain shot me a look that told me he knew all too well how far the barrier was encroaching on the forest. Sari was holding Wizbit and trembling uncontrollably. At first I thought she was still suffering the cold, but her eyes told me it was terror, pure and utter terror. Lathain was pacing the boat, well as much as anyone could given the space, twirling his pygmy crystal between his fingers, lost in thought I stared at him pacing, when suddenly it hit me, I had an idea

"Of course!" I exclaimed halting Lathain in his tracks, a few quick whispers to him and the rest of the team knew my plan.

"What?" Sari asked "What is it?" I moved over to her slipping my own crystal between her fingers "What is this?"

"A charm, it will keep them from showing your magical energy, just focus on that, as long as you don't look suspicious it will keep you safe" I said, my gaze reassuring "I didn't think the barrier was this far reaching, so I wasn't ready for it" I said. She looked at me the question hovering on her lips "Don't you recall the pygmies in the camp?" I asked her. She nodded numbly "We couldn't detect their magical energy because every single one of them carried one of these in their little pouches" For a moment she smiled, a little relief spreading into her features, then her face clouded once again with the question.

"What if they ask, they must know there were three magical beings" she said.

"I doubt that very much" I said keeping up the reassuring tone "We have one added advantage though" I said with a wink "Now get your game face on, we're approaching the shore" I stood and walked to the front of the boat, lanterns lit the waterside, great orbs of fire, as our boat passed they flared red, dropping to their usual orange flame as the first boat passed

"Magic detectors" Darroga said sliding up next to me "I had heard that Dahakon had placed them at all entrances to the city to stop magicians sneaking in" _great, one more thing to worry abou.t_

"They have a long range?" I asked as we passed another pair, floating between them, they flared red then dimmed, the guide shook his head.

"It does not seem so" he said I looked out to the shore and noted that there were no fires at the edge, it was possible we could get Sari off without anyone realising her magical abilities. I shouldered my pack and raised my hood, Darroga placed a hand on my shoulder "We should ask for a caller" he said "for the Ranjahna, her presence must be announced"

"Announced? We want to slip in quietly, not Hello, jolly good to see you, yes gather round everyone, there's a good peeps" I mocked in my best snobbish impersonation.

"It must be done" he said, _damn it, royalty can't go anywhere without making a fuss._ I nodded and he waved to a group of men standing at the pier "The Ranjahna approaches!" he shouted, the men jumped to their feet immediately and ran into the town.

The effect was like lighting dry tinder, the cry went up quickly and even before the boats reached the shore a crowd had gathered. The Ranjahna stood proud as boats were tied; several men came forward with a platform to allow the Ranjahna to be brought down from the boat's edge; drums in the distance told us someone important was approaching. One man stepped from the crowd, swathed in expensive blue silk he bowed low before the Ranjahna.

"Your future husband approaches my lady" he said "He asks that you wait for him by the water, your companions are to stay where they are; you have magic amongst you" The crowd hushed a moment in shocked silence before a chattering went up. Several more men decked in blue stepped forward, armed with spears; they stood in a row at the dockside, a deterrent to anyone trying to make a break for it. I noted the spears were shiny steel, not coated in gold as the Jishandi weapons had been, the air here seemed clearer too, less humid, I very much doubted that the environment could change so significantly in such a short area . . . the towering arches above me made me wonder if perhaps their eerie green light had something to do with the filtered air.

Firefly and his men were permitted to begin unloading the Ranjahna's belongings, her great chests of silk and gold were laid upon a carriage ready to go. Sari oversaw the loading, keeping her busy and keeping her mind from the thought of being captured as a mage. Wizbit took to my side, an arm around my waist in a gesture we hoped would pass as natural affection, I kept one hand to my slim stomach; though I let my eyes wander and take in the layout of the city.

Large towering temples were all very impressive but aside from the palace and Dahakon's home they were the only large structures, residential housing appeared to be minimal, basic and quite small, few in my eye-line were second storied; it was as though the overlord kept his people poor so that he could remain rich.

An uneasy feeling crept over my skin as the sound of horns reached my ears; a procession weaved it's way down the narrow path, a dozen figures robed in bright blue, their heads down humming an odd tune which I suppose would be the equivalent of a chant were at the head of the row, the size of some of the robed figures confirmed that they were not all humans, though they all looked imposing; several strong and heavily armed men followed, behind them drawn by a score of men in shackles, _no doubt slaves_ , was a palanquin.

Huge and made of gold, the weight strained their muscles, their faces set in grim determination. Riding atop the palanquin clothed in red silk sat a huge man, a mask of gold depicting a dragon over his face; _perhaps the Great Nutu is not forgotten here yet_. As they approached the towns people dropped to their knees in reverence; I and the others followed suit, heads bowed as a sign of respect, I took a quick glance to Lathain, his fists clenched tightly, as an elf he would feel less of a man for bowing, it would be hard on him.

"My princess" the overlord bellowed out over the crowd and spreading his arms "You are not lost to me, I had feared the worse" news of the attack on the caravan must have reached the overlord faster than we had.

"Sire" The Ranjahna said bowing lower "I am here at the request of my people for matrimonial peace to be had between you and our lands, I am able to stand here because of the help of these travellers who aided me in my path" she rose and spread out an arm to encompass the group "it is their doing that I stand before you" The overlord looked out over our group, I kept my eyes firmly on the ground, the weight of his gaze felt heavy on my shoulders.

"Then I am indebted to you for the safe return of my wife" the overlord said "You may rise and face me" slowly the party did so; Lathain the most eager to make eye contact, I was deliberately slower, I needed to appear weaker than the men for a very good reason. "You bring me my wife, so I will be gracious and allow you a moment to answer my question, a law has been broken, step forward the magic users" _here was my cue_.

Wizbit stepped forward and reached his hand back for mine, I took it and stood beside him, the overlord glared at us from behind his mask, we bowed low before him.

"If I may your highness" Wizbit began "We are outsiders to your city, we know not of your laws, we wish simply to contact our people and move on" he was amazing at sounding humble before the powerful man before him. I was unable to tell if he was simply playing his part or if he really was in awe of this guy, and if I was to be honest to myself, I wasn't sure which applied to me either.

"I will leave your fate for Dahakon to decide, he approaches quickly. Where is the third? We sensed three" from the corner of my eye I saw Sari start to shake; I raised my voice but kept my head down.

"I am with child sire" I said, The Ranjahna and Sari were quick to hide their surprise, Lambast and Firefly had been informed via the coms link and so kept their serious face, there was a long pause as the Overlord thought a moment.

"My congratulations to you both" he said "I give your friends leave to the city, you however must remain until Dahakon has finished with you"

At these words four of the heavily armed men stepped forward and surrounded me and Wizbit, I felt his reassuring hand on my wrist, now was not the time to break our cover, we had more than just ourselves to worry about. The overlord stretched out an arm and the Ranjahna stepped forward, the slaves knelt down to lower the palanquin and a gold coloured step was produced; correction an _actual_ gold step; the Ranjahna stepped upon the slave drawn carriage and sat beside her new husband, they took no more notice of us as the slave rose once more and turned around back towards the palace. In a few minutes the Ranjahna, Jen and Sari were out of sight, leaving behind only the four guards and some bewildered looking locals; the carriage containing the Ranjahna's dowry had been driven along behind the palanquin, we had brought her to the overlord as promised.

 _I wonder if she'll wait until the wedding night or slit his throat here and now_ , I thought idly whilst we waited for Dahakon. Lathain and Lambast were quick to separate, Lambast paid Firefly and his mercenary team, and Darroga the guide, whose last parting knowledge was that we might find somewhere to stay at The Lyre Inn; the guards prevented him from coming too close, but I nodded my thanks and waved a goodbye as he picked up his pack and disappeared into the crowd. I would miss him greatly, he had been a great asset to us, and I hoped he had also become a friend.

Lathain's first job was to find a communications area, as we had stepped ashore he had signalled that the matrix was accessible here, he simply needed to find a place to log on. My heart felt more at ease with the knowledge that Torrin would soon know I was safe and alive. Lambast was to find a safe house for us to hole up in whilst Lathain organised a pick up. Wizbit and I now had to concentrate on making sure Dahakon didn't want to make an example of us to other magic users.

Firefly and his boys wandered away without so much as a grunt goodbye, but then that's mercenaries for you; the punters however stuck around, though it was probably more that they needed to wait for custom back to Aeres landing or perhaps they were curious as to what would happen to me and Wizbit.

We did not have to wait long, the crowds parted and silent as a wraith a red hooded figure floated down the street towards us, nothing could be seen beneath his hood other than a pair of red glowing eyes, the effects reminded me much of the red LEDs used in children's toys.

"You are mage?" the question came out in a deep rumbling voice that seemed to shake the air around me, a very cool effect, and it was having a working one; my knees started to shake, Wizbit began to sweat, his eyes fixed on Dahakon before us, he seemed . . . afraid.

"Ummm . . . we are" I answered, Wizbit seemed to have lost his tongue.

"Where is the other?" the deep voice rattled against my chest.

"I . . . am pregnant" I stuttered, the air was stifling, uncomfortable, draining me of energy.

"What is the word pregnant?" _damn_ , foreign words.

"I am with child" I clarified. A bone gauntlet covered hand was raised before me; I could feel something close over me, invisible, a barrier "What is this?" I asked.

"A life sensor" came the answer, _a life sensor_ , which would detect not _three_ lives, but two, CRAP!

35

An uneasy moment passed, Wizbit looked at me worriedly. We were to be found out; his hand shifted slowly to the pistol tucked in his waistband, trying to look indifferent. The bone covered hand dropped and the sense of pressure was released.

"You may go, I sense weakness from you, and you do not pose a threat; however you will leave this city immediately" Dahakon said, _what? Free to leave?_

"Sir we are waiting only for our people to collect us" Wizbit said jumping at the opportunity, he seemed to have regained his composure "We will waste no more of your time" he took me by the hand and practically shoved me out through the guards and into the town streets in the direction Lambast had gone. I was in such shock I allowed myself to be propelled through the crowds and out of Dahakon's sight. Wizbit didn't stop until we were in a busy town square, looking for some idea as to where Lambast would have gone

"Ok" he said turning to me "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" I asked starting to come out of my daze.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked.

"What?! No!" I said in shock.

"Then how did Dahakon sense three living spirits?" Wizbit was looking me up and down, checking my eyes, hand over my stomach "You can't _fake_ that kind of magic" he said, I pushed his hands away.

"Damn it I'm not pregnant would you stop a minute!" I hissed at him "You're causing a scene" several people had slowed down to watch the domestic taking place "lets just count our blessings and find Lambast" I said

"I don't know where he went" Wizbit said still eyeing my belly, I smacked his head.

"Use that techno crap and ask him" I said crossing my arms and waiting very impatiently whilst Wizbit conversed with Lambast. Wizbit then led me round the narrow winding streets as if he'd been here a thousand times straight to a small inn; a battered sign with a peeling painting of a harp like instruments swung above the door. The Lyre.

Walking in the doors swung open to reveal a well managed bar; drink stocked in large bottles and barrels behind the counter, though I noted the roller shutters that would close in the event of a fight; daylight streamed in through the doors casting long shadows at our feet. Lambast was sat in a corner waiting, a grim look on his face. We made a beeline straight for him, avoiding the many men sat looking sorry for themselves nursing their beers, a few eyes turned to watch us as we passed. Lambast grunted as Wizbit took a seat.

"So, when did you fall pregnant?" he asked

"I am NOT pregnant!" I hissed throwing my pack to the floor in a huff, a squeak was heard within, and a very sour faced Moin stuck his head from under the flat and bared his tiny teeth "Sorry Mei-Juu" I said giving the Orc a glare "see, told you" I sat back with a triumphant look, arms folded and head high like a child who'd won a game and was gloating. Mei-Juu jumped onto my lap, chattering in annoyance at me, a proper scolding.

"So the rodent was the third life form?" Wizbit asked

"He's not a rodent" I defended, gently stroking the now calming creature.

"Whatever, point is we managed to get out of a sticky spot because of him" he said looking at Mei-Juu who snorted and turned his long tail round; he jumped to the floor and crawled under the protection of the pack and fell asleep once again. I had forgotten he was even there, lucky for us he'd fallen asleep where he did, or we might not be in one piece.

"How's Lathain getting on?" I asked, Wizbit opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it.

"You should try getting a coms link sometime" he said.

"Nope" I shook my head, "I'd rather eat hot coal" I said "point me to the barbeque"

"Fine, whatever" Lambast said clearly grumpy at the idea of being out of communication with anyone for very long.

"So what's the plan?" I asked fidgeting in my seat, I hated not doing anything, I always felt like there were things to do, sitting still was not in my nature if I could help it.

"We wait for the signal from Lathain; see if he got us any luck with an extraction" Great, so in other words we were going to sit and wait, _I hated waiting_. . .

36

 _You lost all sense of time in that place, no sun, no sound, no chimes of the great clocks to help you count your days; just seamless unbroken days chained together, you could not even count on the servants. How many times I had counted and counted the seconds in my head between bringing me my bowl of gruel? Hoping to find some kind of pattern? But each time was different._

 _The first few weeks had been the worst, arms aching from being hung, the chains biting into my skin, my feet just an inch from the floor as I stretched to try and relieve some of the pressure. I refused the food they brought me; screaming my defiance, rattling my chains, spitting, a bitten hand from one servant who tried to force food down my throat left me alone for a long time in that prison. So long that when the next time the door opened I did not scream, nor kick, but still would not take their food._

 _I could feel myself wasting away, body and soul, for many weeks I saw no-one but the man servant who tried to feed me, or the woman who once a week would hose me in freezing water and scrub my skin with a wire brush until it bled; that woman was my one keeper of time. But soon even she became erratic in her visits; seemingly longer between my scrubbings. Eventually the pain of the brush ripping my skin no longer worried me, the pain was a feeling that I began to cherish; at least I knew I was alive._

 _The only thing I took was water, forced to my throat, drown or drink each mouthful cold and heavy on my stomach devoid of food. My body wasting so much that all internal functions seemed to stop. My monthly bleed abandoned me to count my time alone; my body no longer able to sustain all its functions. I was soon unable to even go to the bathroom, the slightest morsels of food that reached my stomach each battle was soaked up by my starving cells._

 _I would not give in to him, I knew his game; I knew how my step father's mind worked. This treatment would continue until I broke, until I gave in; I would not yield to him, I refused, I would be released in death; my body now wasted so much that even if I found myself free I knew my legs would not be able to carry me. I wanted him to see, wanted him to know that I would not break to him, that I would rather die than let him win._

 _Then it happened, the day my life went from bad to worse, the white door before me opened and there he stood; cane in hand, dressed as though going for a night at the opera; fancy suede and silk, he regarded me a moment in silence before stepping aside. The maid came forward, hose in hand and he watched; those steel eyes of his whirring to take in the water, the blood, the humiliation. Barely the strength to lift my head I glared at him; oh if I could only kill with a glance, he would have died such an agony that Satan himself would have trembled in fear._

" _Sylo, dear Sylo" he tutted "Look what you force me to do, what I have to, to teach you respect. It does pain me so much to see you this way Sylo, but it cannot be helped" he snapped his fingers and the man servant stepped in pushing an I.V stand, complete with drip. So he meant to keep me alive whatever the cost, to draw out my torture._

" _I cannot have you dying on me Sylo, but since you refuse to eat this is the only course open to me; when you learn to take your meals properly I will perhaps see fit to release you" he stepped forward then, his eyes locked so close to mine; closer . . . closer._

" _You have your fathers eyes" he said "pity, I never saw them before, such an odd green; the hair is natural too I see, I had thought it was a dye, I know you don't get that from your father, so it must be Kasai" I blinked at my Mother's name, the first time I had heard it since the night I had run away._

 _My step father smiled at me, "Oh Sylo, if they could see you now, what would they think of you?" he raised a hand and plucked a wet strand of hair from my face "Their little girl, all grown up, and what does she become? Heir to their vast powerful estates and wealth? A mother who dotes upon a rich husband? Perhaps even your dream of becoming a governess, a teacher?" he sighed, "so disappointing it must be for them to learn that you are a criminal, a wanted fugitive" his lips curled back then in a snarl "a whore to a beast. Oh yes how lucky they are to be dead if they could see you now!"_

 _At the thought of Torrin my temper flared, finding strength long thought lost I lashed out catching the hand that held my hair in my teeth; biting down for all my meagre strength would allow; the taste of copper filled my mouth, eyes clamped shut, the tears streaming down my face._

 _He knew nothing, NOTHING! I was not a whore, Torrin saw nothing of that in me, and no man or beast would ever touch me again. I had sworn it, sworn it on the night I had killed my step father; swore it, screaming as I had swung the lamp across his head if only he would let go of my dead mother's throat; her soul had departed a whole five minutes before and still he had her throat in those cold hands; in that iron grip. Never again, he would not touch me or mine again; but here he was, that evil, that pure evil monster that called himself a man thinking to touch me with the very hands I hated._

 _Oh how I HATED him, there were no words venomous enough to describe him, no words, only hate; only a blackness that he had created. I held onto him as blow after blow rained down on my head from the cane as he tried to pull his hand free. A final crack broke a tooth, my mouth left with pieces of soft leather cuff and pieces of flesh._

 _Then I started to laugh, from nowhere the sound came, I laughed so hard my lungs burned, my ribs ached, my throat so dry and cracked bellowed out the noise. Between the tears I saw him back away; his shirt sprayed with blood that would not all be his, those eyes wide in shock. He would not break me; never break me, not ever. Let him try, let him plug my body with fluids to keep me alive, let him beat me to within an inch of my life, let him try and repress me, to turn me back to him. I would not yield to him, would never let go of my hatred for him; he who had ruined my family, destroyed my mother's gentle soul, my sister's graceful body, my father's fighting spirit. Let him keep me alive, the longer I lived, the more he would pay for what he did to me and mine._

37

"Hey, Ghost" a voice asked and my mind came back to the present "You OK, you look kind of spaced out?" Wizbit looked concerned; Mei-Juu was now crawling onto my lap, large eyes looking as worried as the mage; even Lambast was staring at me awaiting a reply.

"Sorry, mind was elsewhere" I mumbled idly stroking Mei-Juu. Lambast looked as though he was going to grunt something, but a quick glance from Wizbit told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Astral projection?" he asked

"What?, no, I don't know how" I said, my answer didn't seem to please him, maybe he hoped I knew how to astrally project; I certainly wouldn't mind learning a few extra spells, and astral battles were something that mages did wasn't it? I really needed to get some more magic experience under my belt, I knew I had power enough, but I just wasn't good enough to control it yet . . .

"You're doing it again" Lambast grunted "Keep your mind on the here and now, if you're not careful your mind will wander off just before a bullet hits it" he stretched lazily in his seat and kept his eyes on the drinkers "For instance, bet you didn't notice that you're being followed"

I started to move to look around, Lambast simply grunted a laugh "yeah, that's it, draw attention to the fact that you're now aware; tell me _exactly_ how is it you've survived so long in this world, being the air head that you are?"

I stopped myself from kicking him in the teeth; he was such an asshole but he was right. I had been thinking so much about Torrin, and magic, and my past to be worried about the here and now. _Mind on the job_ Torrin would always say, _that or you'd get yourself killed_ , Torrin was too old to watch young people die any more, too many young lives lost because they didn't stay focused. I slumped in my chair, my eyes now seeking out the followers, Wizbit the same.

As my eyes fell across the room almost everyone was staring at either me or Wizbit, but then news would travel fast about the two magic users allowed passage through the city; the most suspicious character was the one person _NOT_ staring. The single guy sat by the bar alone, head down and out, eyes careful not to focus on anyone in particular; slowly sipping a clear liquid from a small glass, a half empty bottle from which he refilled his glass.

Could be he was drunk, could be that he was lying low himself; something told me it wasn't the former, his eyes were far too careful. Torrin had those eyes, eyes that saw everything and yet should you ask it of him he could tell you nothing, and those were the eyes of a dangerous man.

I became aware of raised voices outside the bar; one seemed familiar to me, Lufta, the caravan driver? At the sound of the approaching men the other occupants in the bar suddenly found their glasses of drink to be the most interesting things on the planet. Lambast sat upright in his seat, hand going to his gun, Wizbit shook his head and the hand retreated.

The door of the pub swung open and a battle scarred bulk of a man stepped inside, bowing his head to avoid the door frame. He was easily as tall as Lathain, dark skinned and darker eyes, his expression determined and anger, as he laid eyes on us his nostrils flared and he called out in a bellowing voice.

"You, outsiders, where is my Daughter?" The three of us exchanged a bewildered expression; Lufta's face appeared in the corner of the doorway, a large purple bruise beginning to appear across one cheek.

"Your daughter?" Wizbit asked as innocently as possible.

"The Ranjahna, what has you done with her you heathens!" he spat as he shouted at us, frothing at the mouth like a horse to a bit.

"The Ranjahna is with her new husband to be, she was delivered here not two hours ago, anyone on the docks will testify as such, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my drink in peace and qu . . ." he trailed off as he saw my expression. I turned to the Father in the doorway and stood, maybe it was because if I had to run I'd have a head start out the back door, or maybe it was nerves, I very much doubted it was the sign of respect that I hoped it would be.

I looked about a moment, if I told him here in this crowded pub the word would get out and quickly spread, that would put the fake Ranjahna in danger. I muttered a silence spell, I felt the bubble around me extend out and engulf the huge man before me, we could now speak without others hearing. As the invisible bubble closed over him he stepped back, not knowing quite what but realising that _something_ out of the ordinary was happening, but the bubble had closed; I just had to hope he didn't step too far back, and I had to be quick, I'd no idea how long it would last.

"What did you do?!" He roared, I held up a hand as he took a step towards me, the others in the room gave expressions of surprise as they realised his shouts could not be heard.

"Be calm" I said my voice now stronger, forcing down my nervousness "I have cast a spell so that no one may hear what I have to say, it is . . . sensitive" I said, I caught Wizbit's look of understanding and he nodded, the spell was holding then.

"Is this about my daughter?"

"It is" I said trying to sound comforting, not something I've ever had much practise in, "The Ranjahna arrived and is now seated with her new husband to be" I said, "However the Ranjahna is not your daughter, your daughter was killed in an attack on the caravan that was bringing her here. The woman currently with the Over lord is one of her hand maidens, taking her place so as to keep up the guise" The man in front of me shook, his eyes narrowed and his jaw locked, fists clenched as the information hit him.

"And this was your idea?" he accused "You decide to give the title to a maid! My daughter's title, her honour?!" he stomped across the room in three rapid, angry strides, one hand out and around my throat lifting me up above his head "I don't believe you!" he shouted at me, flecks of saliva spraying over me as I tried to release his hand. My legs kicked in the air; his hand crushing my wind pipe in his vice like grip, and cutting off my air.

Lambast appeared beside him in a flash, pistol raised and cocked ready, the resounding clicks behind him told me that the Father's crew had also pulled their pistols. Lambast's hand was steady, his gaze daggers, the look of an Orc who would be more than prepared to take a bullet so long as the bastard on the end of his gun went down with him.

"I might not know what she just told you mate, but unless you wanna meet your maker I suggest you put her down, and do it _carefully_ , she's in a fragile condition" he said, the man's grip loosened and he lower me down; I slumped to the floor coughing.

"I'm sorry your daughter is dead, I really am" I breathed hoarsely "But the maid has done your people a great debt, without the Ranjahna to marry the Overlord your people would go to war; your daughter's maid has just saved a lot of lives by giving up hers"

I stood shakily, the man's eyes were wary as he looked at me, still very conscious of the giant muzzle of Lambast's gun; I didn't have the heart to tell him that the maid had a death wish on the Overlord, and that his assassination might spell great trouble for the clan, no, I had seen the determination in her eyes, her hatred, I recognised that fire, as that same hatred burned in me.

"Be proud that you have people who think of others" I said and dropped the spell; he stared hard at me for a moment. I looked to the Orc and nodded "It's Okay" I said, Lambast raised a brow in question then slowly lowered his pistol. Rubbing my neck I turned and half stumbled towards the bar, leaning heavily against it for support, behind me the sound of retreating footsteps and a door closed; hushed conversation resumed as normal.

Lambast's great paw of a hand rested on my shoulder "Thanks" I said "he could have broken my neck there" I looked up at the towering bulk who merely shrugged and moved back to the table to sit with Wizbit. The man at the bar who had been so dutifully ignoring us since we arrived looked up and slid his glass along to me.

"You'll need this" he grunted, his voice low, barely audible. I nodded thanks and pulled back the drink; coughing in surprise as I tried to swallow it with a half collapsed throat. I looked at the man who nodded to the bar man, a second glass was produced and he poured me another, this one I sipped slowly, Water.

"Thank you" I said after my throat felt more or less normal again, "Ghost" I said holding out a hand; a strong coarse hand gripped mine.

"Destro" he said and turned back to his drink. I finished my glass, gave a final nod then headed back to the table where the mage and Orc waited for me.

"That was interesting" Wizbit said "I did have my suspicions" I gave him a disbelieving look, he'd heard that through my spell? I would have to be careful what spells I used around Wizbit. He was stronger than I was in every way, dispel would be easy for him to accomplish. I settled for nodding confirmation at him, I didn't want to openly discuss it, there may be others listening in. A quick glance at the bar told me that Destro was back to his solemn drink, noticing everything without looking anywhere in particular.

The door to the bar opened again and a very cheery Elf strode in, Lathain made a beeline straight to our table, a huge grin on his face.

"Ladies, we have an extraction on it's way, seventeen hours ETA and all is well with the world" he save me a 100 watt smile "I spoke to Tor too, he knows you're OK; now shuffle up so I can park" I dutifully moved over to allow the oaf in, relief that Torrin would be able to stop worrying.

"Thanks" I said, really meaning it, the weight off my shoulders was immense, I didn't even realise I'd been worrying so much. Lathain shrugged, and then his face fell and became confused.

"Just one thing" he asked "What's with the apron?" I laughed at that; coughs and all, Wizbit looked very surprised.

"How did you manage to arrange a pick up all the way out here?" he asked, Lathain simply grinned at him but said nothing.

38

A small but surprisingly well kept room was rented for the night; we were all tired from our journey through the jungle, though we spent most of our time on the boat not really doing much it was really surprising at just how tired we were. We'd been through a few battles, some more than most.

Wizbit seemed particularly tired, he hadn't been fond of the water, or that was his excuse, though I think the real reason was that he kept watch every night; staying up longer than most, doubling his shift so that everyone else could get the much needed sleep. I noticed he only slept when either Lathain or Lambast were taking over, he didn't trust anyone else to watch his back then. He collapsed onto one of the beds and slept soundly.

Lathain was his usual boyish self, just happy to have electronics and the matrix to play with; though that fact raised a few questions with Lambast, why did such an out of the way city have such high technology? This place was invisible from outside on the matrix grid, and yet they had wireless nodes and other advanced electronics.

Lambast just seemed happy that we were getting out of here finally and that he could get his assault rifle back, he mumbled in his sleep about that gun of his, I had asked him once about it, he simply told me it had got him out of more than a few sticky situations. Lambast seemed happy to lounge in a chair, though both he and Lathain were suddenly alert after a few minutes of peace, they must be receiving a message over coms.

"Why didn't I just switch codes?" Lathain scolded himself standing up.

"Trouble?" I asked, and he looked at me as if I was stupid for a second before realising that I didn't have a coms link. He waved me up, then a moment later after reconsidering he returned his stupid look, he hated the fact I didn't have a coms link, and I suppose to someone like him who was constantly connected to the matrix it _was_ a stupid idea not to be accessible at all times.

"Our mercenary friend tells us we might have a way of bringing down the barrier" Lambast filled in for me.

"I thought Firefly had gone his own way?" I asked, Lambast shrugged, clearly not giving a flying F . . .

"He said he's willing to help us out if we take him back with us, what do you think Lathain? Will there be room on the extraction vehicle?" Lathain thought a moment. I could see he was torn between getting out of here in one piece, safe and sound, or causing chaos in order to help a people he was "Chosen" to protect.

"Possibly, with both of you and the three of us there'll be a lot of weight, might be tricky but I suppose we could take him with us" he agreed, I could see his thought process, bring down the barrier, save his pygmy followers from extinction. He wasn't entirely selfish, but he put up such a front it was sometimes hard to see his more . . . human side.

"So how'd he find out about the barrier?" Wizbit was curious, I had thought he was sleeping, but the coms, rabble or both had woken him.

"He's got a contact here in the city, guy called Destro, apparently if we can find where he's staying, then we can speak to him about the barrier" Lambast said "Can't see how we'll be able to find the guy, it's a big fucking city and we're strangers here"

"I can help with that" I said, a big grin appearing on my face. I imagine I must have looked something like Lathain at that moment, it was a great feeling being smug, no wonder he did it so often, the guys motioned for me to continue, I let the grin broaden.

39

"Hey" I said sliding onto a stool at the bar, the figure there kept his head mostly down but grunted a hello "Share a drink with me?" I flashed a smile at the barman who placed an empty glass before me; Destro dutifully filled it with clear liquid. I cast a silence spell over the two of us and hunkered down next to him "Word has it that you're the guy to speak to regarding the barrier over this city" I asked, his poker face gave nothing away; no twitch, no look of surprise, he was good.

"I have a friend who gave me your name, you're apparently a hard man to find, guess I was luckier than I thought earlier" I said, I sensed the air move at my hip as Destro shifted slightly.

"Not so lucky" he said, I smiled at him and glanced down, his eyes followed mine to where his dagger was pointed at my stomach, his face fell when he realised that my own dagger was pointed at his.

"Stalemate" I said clucking my tongue "Now, I really can't be bothered to be playing any games; you seem a nice enough bloke, so I'd rather not cause you much bother. All I need is a little info on how to bring down this barrier" I moved my knife out of the way and re-sheathed it; his own dagger slowly began to retreat.

"There's a control panel in the Overlord's palace" he said "North West tower, should bring it down, that or you could take on Dahakon, but you'll have better luck getting a croc to turn vegetarian" he said. He said all this slowly, still his immaculate poker face, his lips barely moving. No one in the bar would even suspect he was speaking.

"How do I get in?" I asked he glanced at me up and down, lingering his eyes in certain places but I gritted my teeth and bore it a moment; I wasn't unfamiliar with guys taking a good look.

" _You_ could probably walk straight in, _if_ you weren't a magic user, but the next best way to get you and your friends in is to go shake hands with St Peter in the glass temple" and with that he stood, knocked back his water in one shot; I felt the drain of the spell as he forcibly dropped it "Thanks for the drink" he said then turned and strode out. I was too stunned by what I had just felt coming from him that I nearly choked on my own drink. I watched the magic user leave. How had he survived here in the city for so long there must be something . . . and there I saw it, swinging from his belt, a small pouch of leather; and I was willing to bet all my money that the contents of such a pouch were a small rounded clear crystal. Maybe my bluff with Sari had not been far off the mark.

The bar man collected his bottle, the clink of glass shaking me from my thoughts and placed it beneath the counter; taking my glass also, he gave a wary glance about the room As I stood to go back to the room upstairs I noted a few people watching me go; being a magic user certainly had it's downsides here, you were instantly noticed and recognisable, which would mean that my moves would be easy to track, maybe not for Lathain and Lambast, though they had arrived with us they were left alone, if I was to join them on their little excursion I would have to pull a few tricks.

"Shake hands with whom?" Lambast asked as I relayed my information.

"St Peter" I said

"A priest perhaps?" he queried, but Lathain shook his head

"Nope, a saint, a deity as such, one of Christ's disciples, from the Christian faith, well back before it became a corporation"

"The Christian faith?" Lambast asked "aren't they just land owners?"

"Well they are and they ain't" I said, "at the turn of the century they owned more land than any other faith, when the magic came back and their faith was all but destroyed they became one of the mega corps, using that land and accumulated wealth to get very high very quickly; there are still a few true believers in Christ out there" I said "most don't bother though, from what I remember from school it's all hell fire and damnation waiting for them if they screw up anything in their scripture"

"This is where Jesus Christ comes from?" Lambast asked as Lathain relayed some info over the coms "huh, figured it was just a phrase, one of my favourite curses, no fun now knowing its all about some religion" I shrugged, I hadn't understood it much in school either, but it seemed that when the going got tough, the Christians became just as selfish as the rest of us. I did admire the few that had shunned the Church's rise to Mega Corp status to continue their own worship; perhaps this was one of the last refuges for the dying belief.

"So, we head to the temple, speak to this Peter guy and he'll show us the way to the palace?" Lathain asked.

"Guess so" I said

"Well let's head out then" he grinned

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be behind you" I said with a grin of my own.

40

The Glass Temple. It really was what it said it was; a giant temple pyramid made entirely of glass. The blocks of black and white glass that made up its outer wall were frosted, allowing only light to enter. Lathain and Lambast had met up with Firefly outside the bar, but all three were stopped in the entrance by a blue robed priest; I slipped through unseen with my invisibility spell holding well. We had decided that in order to avoid being followed I would go around invisible; it would allow people within the bar to assume I was still there.

A little sweet talk from Lathain got them through the priest, who smiling led them to a large room; here the glass was entirely black and looked much like polished stone, the same black glass from which the imposing towers were made. A large black glass statue of a robed figure holding a key in one arm, the other arm outstretched as if beckoning you to him stood at the furthest end, a small alter before him lit with candles. An elderly looking man was knelt in prayer before it, head bowed and solemn. I had a feeling of being hushed in the room, that any noise should be minimal, a whisper even.

Lathain thanked the priest with a gracious nod and moved to the statue and knelt down, Lambast looking very uncomfortable sat in one of the long pews that sat in rows in the room; Firefly leant against a glass pillar and tried to not look too overwhelming. The priest, happy that his work here was completed and that he had helped a fellow man of Christ find his path smiled and left us alone.

Lathain raised his head from his prayer just enough to catch Lambast's bored look, unhindered by eyes of the extra man in the room I simply stepped past and to the figure to have a closer look at the statue. As I moved past the kneeling man went rigid and glanced about, Lathain cast his eyes around also.

"Did you feel that?" the man asked Lathain in a soft whisper, _ah I knew it_.

"Feel what?" Lathain whispered back

"I thought I felt the presence of someone, someone went past me I'm sure" Lathain raised an arm to encompass the room, Lambast and Firefly.

"We are alone friend" he said "there is no one but you, me, my two friends there and our good grace St Peter" oh the man was cruel, I know we had to move quickly, this seemed an extreme way to go about it but alright I would play along . . .

"Yes, I suppose you are right" the man said and turned back to his praying, I stood before him and gently, ever so gently rested a hand upon the kneeling man's shoulder, his eyes went wide and he looked up straight at me, or rather _through_ me to the face of St Peter "My Lord!" he said in a shaky voice, tears welling up, a trembling had reached to Lathain "Good sir, _good sir_ , the Lord St Peter has reached out to me" Lathain took the hand that was offered with a smile.

"You are blessed then" he said.

I was enjoying myself a little now; I bent down to bring my face in line with his; my feet almost knocking a cane that had been placed before him, so he was crippled then. His eyes still up towards the heavenly figure I did something that I will forever be proud of.

I cast my first healing spell.

I let energy flow from me to the man, paying close attention to his legs, steady streams of warmth and magic, I wasn't sure how well the spell would work; even a little unsure how badly crippled he really was, would I only make him well enough to hobble with his cane, or would I make him walk without it? I concentrated hard and felt drained as I stood straight and stepped away; as my hand left the man's shoulder he let a tear fall to splash on the floor.

"I understand my lord" he whispered "I understand" he gave such a smile to Lathain I expected him to kiss the surprised Elf "He has reached out to me, in all these years I have prayed he listens now!" he grasped his cane and stood, spry and quick, in amazement he looked down, hastily lifting the leg of one trouser; fresh pink flesh where scarring had once been. He exclaimed in joy and clamped Lathain round the shoulders.

"I am _healed_ boy _, I am healed_ ; it is a miracle! I must, I must tell my wife!" tears of joy were falling down his face unchecked and he turned to go, the stick grasped tight in one hand in the air as he went, smiling, proclaiming the miracle in a loud booming voice. As he rounded the corner Lathain wasted no time in reaching out to Peter's hand and pulling it down; the healing trick might have relieved us of the praying man, but his story would soon bring others here. A soft sound was heard to the right and a large block of glass moved to one side in the wall, showing a tunnel, just wide enough for a hunched Orc to slip into.

"No time to waste your holiness" Lathain said to the air' I assume he meant me. Lambast and Firefly were already in the passageway beyond. As I felt the effects of the drain I stumbled as I passed over to the entrance. Lathain took one last look behind him as he let go of Peter's hand, the doorway stayed open just long enough for him to slip inside; he slid through at the last moment; the statue's hand clicking back into place leaving the hall behind empty.

"Ghost, are you in here?" Lathain whispered, the drain from the healing was too much and I let my invisibility drop; with no one to see us now, covered in a faint sheen of sweat I stumbled again in the narrow passage, and Lathain caught me and steadied me.

"Thanks" I whispered, out of breath. Lathain supported me and we made our way down a dark tunnel, the black glass made it impossible to see, but we dare not use a light source in case it could be seen on the other side.

Trusting in Lambast's extra senses we moved slowly though the tunnel; the ground began to dip away down and soon we were walking on soil, the scrape of it on my feet sounded loud. A further fifteen minutes of walking past before Lambast declared it safe enough to light a torch, and so I cracked a glow stick. Green yellow alien light filled a tunnel just wide enough for three men to walk abreast. The tunnel was earth floored and rough cut out of soft sandy rock; the ground was damp too with horizontal marks along the walls, some pale, and some dark.

"It must flood down here when the river bursts its banks" Lambast muttered he looked me up and down "Can you walk?" I nodded

"Yeah, just a little drained, but I'll be fine" I said moving away from Lathain's comforting grip. Testing my balance I was rewarded with a steady stride as I followed Lambast down the corridor, Lathain close behind me, Firefly grumbling up front with Lambast.

"You didn't have to heal that man you know" Lathain whispered

"I know, but I didn't see the point in letting him stay injured, in a world where magic is outlawed you loose the benefits that healing magic can give you" I said

"It takes it out of you, doesn't it" he guessed

"Yeah, most spells do, they need energy to use, the best mages can take energy from the air around them, literally pluck it from the astral web as it were, but those of us that have cruder methods need an energy source that is familiar"

"Familiar? You mean you use yourselves?"

"Yeah, kind of like a battery, but too big a spell, or using a spell you're not versed in pulls more energy than you can comfortably manage, hence the tiredness" I explained

"Huh, Wizbit never seems to get tired when he's casting" Lathain said

"That's because Wizbit has a lot more control over his power than I do" I said moving around a fallen area of roof "He's a proper mage"

"So what does that make you?"

I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice, luckily my face was hidden

"I'm just aware, and lucky, I don't have the training and the patience that Wizbit does" I said "my spells aren't really strong, or useful, they're mostly picked up from the thieves I hung around when I was younger, silence, stealth, invisibility, all designed to help just me. So I guess that makes me selfish really" a hand grasped my arm in the dark, gentle but firm, I turned to see Lathain's eyes faintly in the glow of the light.

"Selfish people don't risk themselves to do what you've just done, nor do they rescue guys thrown overboard whilst being attacked by a monster. They don't step in and protect their party from a bad diplomatic situation and they don't ensure that their colleagues are well cared for when they're sick and unconscious, and they certainly don't fret and worry about the feelings of a guy stuck safe at home waiting for them in the city. You are a lot of things Ghost, but you are not selfish" his voice was soft, matter of fact and each word spoken with complete conviction "You're strong, motivated, a quick thinker, but you can't shoot for shit and damn it you can be so frustrating sometimes but I can tell you that you never were and never will be a selfish person" his grip tightened just a fraction "You're a better person than most I've met, so . . . "

"Guys we've found a door, get your asses in gear already or we'll leave you behind" Lambast called out to us from way off in front. Lathain let go of my arm, in the darkness I could hear him grit his teeth a moment.

"We'd better get moving" he said "if you've the energy you might want to think about using that invisibility thing of yours, could come in useful for scouting up ahead" he brushed past me and headed down the corridor, I didn't waste time in following him.

41

The door in front of us opened onto a set of steep winding stone steps, wide enough for a single human. Lambast and Firefly took the stairs at an angle; their bodies twisted to the side in what must have been a very uncomfortable position. I was tired by the time we reached the top, the stairs ending in just a roof of stone, a dead end.

"There'll be a small lever somewhere" Lathain called up "When you find it, pull it and it'll swing open" he said. Firefly had to ask how he knew, he simply smiled "It wouldn't be a good movie now if there wasn't would it?" he supplied.

Lathain wisely made the suggestion that we wait a moment to get our breath back before pulling anything. I gratefully sat on my step and let my legs cool down from the burn; after a short time Lambast fumbled but indeed found a small lever hidden behind a loose stone, once agreed we were all ready to press on he pulled the lever.

With a soft grating sound the stone slid to the side, Lambast's head disappeared into the opening for a moment before the rest of him followed; next went Firefly, hauling his huge shoulders out of the small gap. A clawed hand was offered to me as I climbed up with Lathain behind, the elf then did a quick search to find the loose stone which hid the returning lever; the stone ground back into place. A smart move, lest anyone decide to fall into the gaping hole in the floor.

We were stood amongst several large barrels and other wooden chests and containers, a storage room. The walls and floor were bare, and we seemed to be alone in the room. Lambast opened one of the chests, inside was full of blue silk robes, a second chest held more of the same though a red one also was visible between the blue sheets.

"The priest people of the palace wear these" Firefly grunted; decision made then, we each took a blue silk robe; not that it was much of a disguise for the two Orcs though me and Lathain would pass, so long as he kept his ears covered. I snatched up the red robe too; never knew when a change in wardrobe might come in useful.

I uttered a quick invisibility spell and padded to the nearest of two doors; I gave it a gentle push and found it to be more storage areas like this one. I decide to try the second door and this one led off down a long corridor; the walls hung with decorative tapestries. This was more like it; I doubted that the Overlord went into the storage areas so this was a good place to start if we were looking for any kind of console. There was no-one in the corridors so I gave a low whistle, and the guys came out of hiding; to be fair they were looking very much the part with their hoods up, hands folded in their sleeves in front, heads down and the slow gait of the priests we had seen when we arrived.

"I'll go on ahead, just make your way to the next door you see" I said, I padded quickly down the corridor leaving the three behind to shuffle.

The first door I came to was open; inside looked to be a study, every wall lined with shelves on which sat a great weight of books; the next room was similar. The next room had no door, but was a passage that led to the left where great streams of light filled in; the shine of steel told me this was a good as any place to start; I ran quickly back to the guys and told them where to go. Moving on ahead again I made sure there was no one around, the vast room was empty, well empty of _people_ ; in the centre of the huge room stood a large private jet.

42

"Now _this_ is more my kind of thing" Lathain said walking around the Jet. It was one of the Lux series it looked state of the art "Do you think you could fly this?" he asked into the air. I nearly dropped my spell for ease of speaking directly with him but given that it took more energy to put up than to maintain I decided against it.

"Aero space and atmo air crafts are two entirely different things" I replied, I could _maybe_ give it a shot, but I didn't feel like being in two crashes in one week.

"Might try hacking it instead then" Lathain muttered and wandered over to the console in the right hand side wall, I wandered over too to take a look, a single jack in point on the console told me things in the palace were controlled by technomancers. _Odd; why keep mages out but technomancers in? They could be just as dangerous as assassins, if not more so._

"Looks like the ship needs fuel before it can go anywhere" I noted, Lathain tried to hide the fact he had just jumped out of his skin. I had to grin, he'd made me jump like that the first time I'd seen him, and it seemed so long ago now.

"Can you go and be creepy and annoying somewhere else whilst I work?" Lathain said sarcastically, he pulled a cable from his head and after checking the port size jacked in. I shuddered and backed away, I hated technology.

"Ghost, we should take a look around whilst we're here" Lambast grunted. _Good idea_

"I'll go ahead then guide you round" I said "it's odd that the area is empty" I turned to Firefly "Make sure Lathain is guarded, he might not be able to sense what's going on outside his own head" The huge Orc grunted, cocked his gun and stood eyes towards the entrance. I made a mental note not to startle him whilst I couldn't be seen; I'd be riddled full of holes before I could blink.

"You're not thinking of going off on your own are you?" Lambast said. I shrugged then remembered he couldn't see me, so answered.

"Guess so, I can't be seen, may as well take advantage of that fact" I said, besides I was really wondering where the Ranjahna was, and if she'd made much progress on her assassination; but then, given that the city was running as normal and world war four hadn't broken out made me think that maybe she was just fine. Either her master plan had failed, or she had yet to put it into effect.

"I'm coming with you; we're not splitting up at this point. We'll take it a corridor at a time; you go on ahead then signal if the coast is clear" the massive Orc rolled his shoulders letting me know that I didn't have much of a say in the matter, that suited me just fine.

We struck a problem in the corridor outside the hanger; Lambast knew I was there even before I signalled him, the reason? Those globes from the shore were in the palace, no doubt to stop magic users being used to assassinate the Over Lord. They lined the corridors lighting red as I walked past.

"So what do we do?" I asked. I could pose as Dahakon; I had a red robe, but what if we bumped into the real Dahakon? That would not be good.

"I guess we'll end up joining Sari then" Lambast grunted

"What?" _confused now, explanation welcome_

"Sari, she'll have been put in jail or executed once she stepped inside the palace with these globes" he said, _of course_ , it was obvious, she would set off the globes being a magic user . . . but if she'd set them off then the Ranjahna would be suspect . . .

"Are we sure she's really a mage?"

"She said she was why?"

"I'm not sure, give me a minute to think" I said brow creased in thought for a while thinking, Sari was a magic user, she'd said as much, though I couldn't sense her magic. I pictured the scene at the docks, watched her follow the Ranjahna up the Palanquin . . . there were globes there too, she hadn't set them off . . . was she really just an ordinary human then? And what about Destro? If there were so many of these globes in the palace, they could probably be found outside the palace too, in various high profile places of the city. . .

"Uh Ghost? You haven't walked off have you?" Lambast's slightly nervous voice asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What? No, just thinking" I said "There has to be something she did that . . ." That was it! Really? But it must be, it was the only thing that was different about Sari that also tied in Destro and the pygmies. They too had been invisible in their magic, I had even suspected it before "Do you still have your little crystal thing the pygmies gave you?"

The Orc fumbled around in his many, _many_ pockets and withdrew a lump of crystal, I took it from his hand and stepped towards an orb that glowed bright red, and holding the crystal tight in my hand I focused on putting energy into the crystal. A little at first, then more; the light before me dimmed, no longer a bright red. I pushed more, willed the crystal to draw energy from me, the globe went out all together, _well I'll be_. The very crystal I'd used to tell Sari would save her had done just that, that was . . . weird, very weird.

"Ghost?" Lambast sounded worried, an odd tone coming from him

"I'm here, just figured out how to get around, and managed to figure out that Sari is indeed safe for now" I said, _so long as she remembers to concentrate_ , I thought to myself.

"Huh, good to know, so shall we go?" He smiled in my general direction

"Certainly" I said, letting an invisible grin spread over my face. There was feeling of smugness again; it was catching.

43

Our recon mission brought up a few interesting facts. Firstly, that the Overlord was in the middle of a marriage ceremony; second that as his eighteenth wife the Ranjahna would pleasure him tonight then only when called for. I couldn't help but think that she had to get a move on if she were to screw him up and over. Third, that all heads of state were to attend and that security was focused on the ballroom and main entrances where the guests were congregated.

All was quiet in the great palace; the guards did not seem to notice Lambast as an outsider. In fact it was Lambast that noticed no one ever lifted their heads in this place; not that we minded, it worked well for us. The palace was a maze, and only Lambast's memory chip in his coms link kept us from getting lost. We decided to make our way back to the hanger bay, avoiding the few stragglers of guards that patrolled the palace; the vast majority being present at their dear Over Lord's happy nuptials.

We were but ten meters from the entrance when an alarm sounded, the globes lit up bright red around us and a shrieking sound filled the air.

In seconds we were at the entrance to the hanger; Firefly nearly pulling the trigger into Lambast's face; a limp and barely conscious Lathain under his arm.

"Dumped" was the only explanation needed from Firefly. Lambast let out a hardy curse and moved quickly in the direction of the passage way we had arrived through, the sound of approaching footsteps was loud to my ears, moving quickly behind us.

"Faster guys" I said between gritted teeth, and we all out sprinted to the passage way, hidden behind the boxes Lambast fumbled looking for the trigger Lathain had used earlier. Too late the guards hit the room we were hiding in; at first rushing onwards and beyond following the rooms.

However a few held back, wary, unconvinced. Armed with swords they spread out around the room, behind our boxes we fell silent; I looked to Lambast, his eyes seeking out mine, unseeing. I'd have to distract the guards in order to cover the sound of the grate. Well there was one way to do _that_.

I stepped from behind the boxes, my invisibility meaning I was seen by no man. Silently I drew my twin daggers, and positioned myself between two of the guards and waited. Slowly they edged closer to me. Then in a flash I let my ambush strike. Blood poured quickly and free from their throats; they hit the ground quickly, their surprised comrade was soon to follow, his own throat slit by the time his fellows hit the floor. No screams, no cries of pain, just quick and instant death. I moved quickly back to the team; Lathain drowsy now starting to wake; dump shock was a terrible thing, hitting hard and fast, like a mage using all their magic in one go.

"We go _now_ " I told Lambast, the Orc simply nodded and pulled the lever, inside the stairwell we pulled the stone back to hide the entrance.

"We'd better run" Firefly said still supporting Lathain "They might hear us but if we're lucky they'll take time enough to find the lever that we can be well in front" Lambast nodded

"Carry him" he ordered. Firefly simply grunted, hefting Lathain onto his shoulders. He set a quick pace; the sound of our feet was like great drums to our ears.

I dropped the invisibility spell, needing the energy to run, mind enough to release micro shock waves; the force enough to shift the dirt as we ran, covering our tracks somewhat. It was far from perfect, but at least it would hide our numbers.

We passed a small door on the way back, hidden as we had walked towards the palace, now from the palace it was in plain view; Lambast paused there, nose twitching, and he moved the dirt with his feet, looking carefully at the ground.

"Hide" He told me as he pulled open the door; Firefly shouldered Lathain to me as I cast invisibility again; this time taking Lathain's limp form with me too. The elf was lighter than I expected, he might even be lighter than I am.

Lambast and Firefly entered the stairs, taking them two at a time; the smell of liquor was strong, I realised what this place was. A bootleg illegal passage, and by the smell it must still be used frequently. Lambast returned and beckoned us inside; he shut the door behind us and under an extended invisibility spell we quickly climbed the stairs on the other side.

The door opened out into a cellar; barrels stacked with ale and dusty bottle of wine told me it belonged most likely to a bar. I felt the pull of my magic draining; holding so many under an invisibility spell was tiring. Wizbit had told me he could control it with ease, how did he do that? It felt like my insides were trying to become my outside.

"I need to drop the spell guys" I whispered "I can't hold it much longer" There was a grunt of acceptance from Lambast and I thankfully let the spell go. It would need to be old fashion sneaking from here.

The guys hefted Lathain between them whilst I looked carefully around the cellar, at the furthest end, hidden by boxes was an intake shoot; a strip of wood set to roll barrels down. I fumbled with the catch for a moment before I could open it; it opened out onto a darkened alleyway, perfect. I made my way back to Lambast, grabbing a cheap whiskey on the way, pulling the cork as I went.

"Dare I ask?" He grunted as I splashed the strong liquor onto Lathain's face and down the front of his coat. The shock of the cold liquid made the elf start a moment; but the effects of dump shock are hard to get over, even for his kind and he slumped uneasily once again.

"If you carry him unconscious into the Inn they'll suspect something, this way he just smells as drunk as he looks" I said taking a swig from the bottle before corking it and shoving it through Lathain's belt. The liquor was hard and rough, but I needed the warmth; so much magic use was taking my body own energy from me, body heat was one of the first to go. "Alright let's move"

I helped Lambast and Firefly with Lathain out the window and then steeled myself for the chill as I recast invisibility. I needed to get back to the inn as quickly as possible, my spell would not hold for long. I followed the two Orcs as they bickered, shoving Lathain between them to keep him upright, complaining loudly that he couldn't hold his liquor. A convincing argument and the locals as expected paid no heed.

Back at the Inn I scurried quick as a flash up to the room; dodging drunks and the keen eye of Destro, once again back in his seat at the bar, glass in hand; retreating inside where Wizbit was just waking. I dropped my spell, panting heavily; I was exhausted and needed to rest. I dutifully mumbled something incoherent to Wizbit as I slumped ungracefully into one of the room's overly stuffed chairs. I was asleep before my head hit the cushioned back.

44

" _You keep defying me Sylo. When will you learn that you're mine? You're only dragging out your own torture" my step father walked around me as the scratch of the wire brush bled me again "You've been here for fifty two months eighteen days four hours and 7 minutes and yet you still refuse to acknowledge me, you resist my every attempt to help you Sylo" he paced before me; once again in fine silk and suede, had he worn that the time before? He looked exactly as he had the very first time I saw him in this place, as he looked every time . . ._

 _My lips were cracked and I had no voice now to bite back a retort, and had been silent for many months. Since all my fluids were now given to me through IV my throat and stomach had become obsolete. I could no longer feel my arms. Christmas was the one day I was let down from my trappings, but that in itself was agony. I settled for glaring at him from behind the curtain of long hair that had grown. I could still tell him how much I hated him even without uttering a word._

" _You're doing it now Sylo, even now after all this time you're insisting on being difficult, I have come to make a deal with you"_

 _A deal? What deal could he possibly think to offer me? I wouldn't give him anything and he knew it._

" _I'm prepared to give you your freedom from this place, this prison; I'm willing to make you strong again, give you clothing, you can even have a real bath . . ." he paused as he stepped around the maid and her steel toothed brush "all I ask in return is that you stay with me, by my side"_

 _I shot him a venomous look as I could give him "I'm not asking you to fall in love with me Sylo, not yet anyway, but I want you where I can see you, a man can be lonely in a big house all his own"_

 _He moved in front of me, careful not to get too close; he never got close enough for me to hurt him anymore "So what do you say? Forget all these years. Freedom and a life of luxury with me, or this room for et . . . . "_

" . . . Gho . . . stay with me. . . . Ghos . . . _" an echoing rumbled around the room a familiar voice, it wasn't outside the room, it was within it. My step father's eyes spun with his head as he whipped around trying to find the source, I mustered all my strength and raised a cracked and broken voice as much as I could, no sound escaped, but I knew that voice; and I knew what it meant._

 _Torrin he was here, or nearby, he'd come for me, like I knew he would, I hadn't just been hoping for nothing, praying for nothing, someone on the matrix had heard me._

" _No!" My Step father's cry was one of outrage "I told you I wanted his head!" he screamed to the wall, his face turning purple, my vision blurred as he stomped out the door . . . no . . . wait . . . it wasn't my vision, it was the room . . . the room was blurring . . ._

"Ghost! I'm here Ghost! _" Torrin's call was louder now, clearer such a welcome sound, the walls blurred again and began to bleed, walls don't bleed. But I didn't care, Torrin was here, he would rescue me, I was saved._

 _Pain so intense exploded from the back of my head, I heard the sound of someone screaming as the lights went out; an echoing sound of a gun, of breaking wood, furniture, a glimpse of light, a room in chaos and one large black Orc with yellow eyes; determination and rage on his face, gun in hand, a blooded torso and then my world went black once more._

45

When I woke Lathain was in the bed where Wizbit had been, the dump shock slowly being slept away. I wiped the sweat from my brow, concerned to find specks of blood smeared across my hand. My throat was cracked and felt broken, had I been calling out?

I fumbled in the dark room for a moment, pouring a glass of water. I felt relief as it poured down my throat, grateful for the dim light, I doubt the water here was fully sanitary, and my stomach might not accept what it visualises to be poor water. But it tasted clear enough and there was no sediment taste. My breathing was laboured and my hands were shaking.

I hated these nightmares, they were getting worse. Torrin had tried to protect me from them as much as possible, but since Emmett . . . they were my demons and they were starting to take over. Torrin had suggested it was because I had decided to work alone, that I had given up on the idea of people watching my back. Even Doc had suggested it was the cut off from everyone else which reminded me of the times when I was alone with my step father. I sighed deeply and stretched.

Teammates just died and left you alone in this line of work, so why try? Why risk getting my heart broken again? I looked across at Lathain who was still fast out. Would he come to my rescue in a crisis? Would he watch my back? I doubted it; he'd not gone after Lambast when the pygmies had taken him, so why would he protect me? I snorted at the idea; poured some water into the bowl on the stand and washed my face to clear the grime, sweat and blood. Mei-Juu watched me from his seat on the bed.

In my pack I pulled out a small mirror and brushed my hair, tying it back in a long braid. I was pale in this light, despite getting unhealthy amounts of sunlight I looked as my name suggested. I decided to find out who was about and headed downstairs into the bar.

"Ghost" Wizbit looked up from where he sat drinking with Firefly and lambast "You shouldn't be up at this hour; Lambast told me you've over stretched your magic, why don't you rest?" concern etched his face. I took the empty seat beside him.

"Can't sleep" I mumbled

"I'll say" Lathain's voice behind me, I turned to see him pull up a chair, bright eyed and fresh, he'd been fast out only a moment ago . . .

"You were awake the whole time" I guessed, he simply shrugged and waved the barkeep over, ordered a drink before continuing.

"Well sure I was" he said "Been awake since we got back, if a little unsteady on my feet, figured I'd keep an eye on you whilst you recovered from all your flashy magic tricks" he said, I must have glanced around the party because he continued "There was just me, no one else knows" he said, his voice low enough for only me to hear. I wasn't sure what to say, so opted for saying nothing.

I stood to walk to the bar, surveying the drinks before me, Lathain followed, and leaning lazily against the bar. It was deadly quiet down here, only our group was here; even Destro had vacated the bar.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're in the palace grounds celebrating the Over Lord's marriage" he said "Apparently we're much the oddity for not going; it's such a prestigious occasion, only happens once every five months or so, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"What the wedding?" I feigned ignorance, but he wouldn't let it slip.

"The nightmares" he said, taking a swig of drink "Come on Ghost you're not alone in the world, there are people who have your back"

"Really?" I asked anger rising, though I knew he wasn't to blame "There are people to watch _my_ back? Watch it or put a bullet in it? Who's suppose to watch out for it Lathain? You? You who have known me all of _five minutes_? You'll forgive my disbelief"

I stormed out the bar into the cool of the night; ignoring his hurt expression; phoney elf was probably faking anyway. I took a breath to steady myself, trying to control my anger and the emotions that welled up. I pushed them to the back of my mind and leant against the porch way, looking up at the sky. There were low lying pockets of cloud, lit up from beneath by multi coloured lights in the direction of the palace; celebrations were in full swing no doubt. Between the clouds the stars gazed down, so many and so close they seemed unreal. In Seattle the sky was impossible to see. Too much light pollution blocked the view of the sky except in the outer suburbs. At least here you could see stars. The atmosphere over Old England in the UK was so poor that no one there had seen the stars in twenty years. I pitied them greatly. Behind me I heard the bar door swing open and Lambast stood beside me lighting a cigar.

"You been sent to bring me back inside?" I asked, not looking at him

"Yeah, but I couldn't give a fuck personally" he said trying to light the damp cigar with difficulty. "You're a grown woman, do what you like" he growled in frustration as yet another match failed to light his cigar, his shoulders dropped and he spat out the brown roll up in annoyed angst. I picked it up, holding it flat on my palm a moment pushing the energy around to dry it out. I handed it back to him, he nodded in thanks and it lit without a hitch. "You know you ain't all that bad for a human female" he said "Gutsy, smart, you got a past that I don't wanna know nor care about but it drives you, so you do this for a reason." He paused a moment "The elf tells me you went to look for me" he said

"Tried" I mumbled

"Why? You don't even like me" he said; that took me by surprise.

"I never said I _didn't_ like you" I told him "I just don't work well in a team, bad things always happen" I turned to look back up at the stars; Lambast took a huge drag on his cigar, a light smile playing over his lips.

"Seems to me that bad things will happen to you whether you're in a team or not" he said "What you gotta decide is whether being in a team will help you out when those bad times hit, or if the team will get you killed. Now from what I see you don't like to leave anyone behind, so if trouble strikes chances are you'll get killed because your base instinct is to try and save them, even if you don't like. . . _know_ them that well" he corrected "You'll die trying to save them. Or you could be on your own and get your ass killed because there's no one to save YOU when the time comes"

He took another drag "So you're screwed either way mate, may as well get a decent bit of banter between the shit that goes on, hell a drink in a bar, or even just someone you can talk to about all the crazy stunts you pull" He looked at me steady for a moment. "You've nothing to lose from being in a team Ghost, but alone you have nothing to gain" With that he flicked the last of his cigar into the street gutter and walked back inside leaving me with my thoughts.

Silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity. I had to concede his point; I sighed, took a last look at the clearing sky above me and walked back in to the waiting table of Orcs, Elf and Mage.

I took a seat between Lathain and Wizbit, giving Lambast a nod "So who's for a drink?" Smiles went up all around.

46

I woke, knife at the ready; grabbing the intruder by the throat. A wide eyed Lathain stared back at me, hands up, a look of urgency across his face. I relaxed my grip and let him go.

"Nice reflexes" he muttered "We gotta go" He pulled away and hastily started piling things into his knapsack; the small droid from the shuttle rolled onto the floor before being scooped up back into the pack "Don't want to forget our evidence now do we?" Lathain said. He caught my questioning glance "The Overlord survived his assassination attempt and now we gotta split"

"What? He did? But what about?" I pulled my jacket on swiftly, Lathain shook his head. The Ranjahna, Sari and Jen. If the attempt had failed then it meant they were dead. "Did they get out?" The look on Lathain's face told me he doubted it and my heart sank.

"Evac called, the movement in and out of the city has been stopped; they'll meet us out of town"

"Out of town? Where?"

"There's a clearing about half a kilometre from the forest edge on the east side of the city, follow the tributary that runs parallel with the wall and it should take you straight there if we get separated"

"There's a wall?" Why did I not know about this wall? I knew the city was large and we hadn't explored it fully, but a wall?

"Perimeter wall to keep the Jishandi out" Lathain confirmed, now heading out the door "We gotta leave and quick, No doubt the Overlord will come to the very people who brought his assassin to the city"

My stomach dropped, of course, it made sense to think that we were involved, and if the Overlord was going to send anyone after us it would be. . . . "Dahakon!" I exclaimed, Lathain nodded

"Fight fire with fire" He said. Suddenly I was afraid, very afraid. Dahakon had power that I couldn't even imagine; I could barely control the power I had, what chance would I have against someone of his level? As we hit the bar I saw the same fear mirrored in Wizbit's eyes.

Lambast nodded that we should leave, Firefly was already out the door and we followed swiftly, it took me a moment to realise that a sixth figure was amongst us. Destro.

"What's he doing here?" Wizbit asked me. I shrugged, I had no idea.

"He's taking us outta here in exchange to come with" Lambast grunted "We need the fastest way outta the city" Another one? But we already had the maximum capacity of people for the chopper Lathain had said . . . unless that meant someone was going to stay behind . . .

Out in the streets the city was in uproar, there were guards everywhere. We weaved between buildings, those guards that got in our way swiftly found themselves out cold by Firefly or Lambast's great swings. We hit the city's centre, the bases of the huge central arches; rising so high into the sky that they looked more like great glass towers. Destro paused, holding us back whilst he surveyed the area.

"We have to get to the other side" he said, pointing to an opening between the buildings across the clearing at the tower's base.

"Can't we go around?" Lambast questioned, Destro shook his head

"No, this is the city divide, the old city meets the new, there is no other way" Great.

Security here was high, we would need to take some men down, and there would be no choice but to kill them, there were too many to incapacitate, I withdrew a dagger and slid it beneath my jacket sleeve; it might be needed quickly.

"Invisible?" Lathain asked. I muttered a spell, feeling the energy rise, then stutter and fail, I shook my head.

"Still flat" I told him, unsheathing my other dagger to hold "Plan?" I asked hopefully

"Wizbit, How many can you cover?" The Mage held up four fingers "cover yourself, Lambast, Destro and Firefly, they're larger and attract more attention. Me and Ghost will do this the hard way and meet you at the wall, how's your sneaking?" he asked me

"Top notch"

"Good"

With that half the party vanished under Wizbit's spell, a pang of jealousy hit at his level of control. Lathain turned to me, pulling me to the wall of the nearest building and cupped his hands. Nodding I put my foot in and heaved up onto the low roof; spinning round I put my arm down to haul Lathain up, again surprised by how light he was. We repeated the move up to the second and third level of the building, taking the opportunity to survey the city from the added height. Spirals of black smoke were rising up from the east side of the city . . . _east side, isn't that where we were heading?_

"Riots, the Real Ranjahna's family were camped in that part of the city" Lathain said

"How do you know?" I asked; he tapped his head, coms link, of course, as much as I hated the technology it was incredibly useful for sharing information. A moment later at the far side of the clearing a small fire started up, shouts from locals went up as the fire that had started in a hay cart went up and started to spread to the roof of the nearest building.

"There's our distraction" he muttered and began to jump down. I smiled; he'd been waiting for the signal to go. I followed him down "Flat out, fast as you can, and stay close" he warned, his eyes meeting mine for a second I saw something there, excitement? _He was enjoying this!_

Suddenly he was off. Racing hell bent through the crowds of people in the centre, dodging and weaving. I muttered a curse and raced after him, legs pumping hard to try and keep up. I saw a flash of him jump a small stall, I raced around it trying to keep up, when out of nowhere a bone covered gauntlet raced up to hit me in the face.

In slow motion I felt my face blossom in pain, saw the spray of blood as my nose broke, felt my legs swing up from under me as my momentum took me flying onto my back. I caught the glimpse of a red cowl appearing from under a spell before my world went black.

47

 _The hum of fluorescent lights and the smell of bleach were the first things I noticed when I woke up, my eyes tight shut; not wanting to wake to another day of white walls and wire brushes. Then I heard a new sound, a deep breathing, faltering and disturbed; someone was asleep in the room._

 _I felt a movement at my fingertips . . . I could feel my fingertips! I tried for a moment to open my eyes, but things were hazy and foggy. I concentrated instead on my surroundings, using my other senses to guide me._

 _I was no longer hanging by my arms, but lying down; I was on a bed, the cotton sheets felt soft against my skin, a dip by my waist told me that the other being in the room had probably fallen asleep at my side. They figure moved again a deep rumble of something mumbled before settling once again._

 _My first instinct was that my step father had pulled me down from my hangings and that this was just the next phase in his torture. My brain scrambled trying to remember what had happened . . ._

 _I remembered hearing Torrin's voice . . . he was coming to rescue me . . . was I here? Was I safe? I struggled to open my eyes again, the light blinding me at first it was so bright, the white giving way to white walls and ceiling._

 _A familiar room, I had woken up here once before, so many years ago now, so long it seemed; so much time had passed,_ _nearly ten years_ _since I had been in this place. I blinked the tears from my eyes that were forming, there because of the light or there as the realisation hit me that I was safe._

 _A humming sound was heard, a merry tune approaching, the weight by my side twitched and raised its head out of the dreary realms of sleep, the curling horns and thin cut goatee of Torrin; I had never seen anything so wonderful in my life, he yawned, stretched and then glanced down at me._

" _You're awake" he said softly, with a slight smile, his head turned to the sound on the humming, now very close "Doc's here by the sounds of it" I wanted to reach up and hug him so tight, wanted to tell him how much I missed him, how long I had waited. He looked no different than when I had seen him last, if a little more weary; he would be thirty now, old for an Orc, yet he still seemed so young._

 _The curtain that was our doorway swung open and the doctor walked in, clipboard in hand, quick as anything his light pen was out and in my eyes, firm but gentle hands pulling down my eye lids, my eyes blinking in the bright light._

" _She's responsive enough" the doctor said, the name badge glinting in the glare read "Jim". "She managed to survive the dump shock with very little damage to her brain activity, a tough girl" the light was removed and he scribbled quickly on his clipboard "So how are you feeling Ghost?" I spent a moment clearing my eyes._

" _Like hell, but glad to be out of there" I said, surprised by the strength of my voice, my throat too, did not feel too dry, my lips were not chapped; how long had I been in the hospital?_

" _You're lucky to be alive Ghost" he said, not looking up as he continued his furious scribbling "Torrin didn't have time to use the proper procedure to unplug you, you're very lucky your brain didn't overload"_

" _Unplug me? . . ." I trailed off, he didn't unplug me? Did he? A horrible realisation started to dawn on me._

 _Torrin caught my expression and very quickly stood and guided the doctor Jim out of the room, I was tired, just woken up and we had a lot to discuss, yes he would shout if I or he needed anything. Jim gave him a customary glare and nodded, leaving us alone. Torrin returned to my bedside, adjusted my bed so it was raised up into more of a sitting position._

" _It's just me now Ghost" he said carefully "I know there is something more than what I can see on the surface" he paused and took a breath sitting down in the plastic chair which creaked under his weight "Ask me your questions, how long were you out for?" he guessed my first question and I nodded; stomach twisted and I could feel tears building in my eyes_

" _You've been in the hospital for two weeks, they've been treating you for dump shock, it's what happens if you are pulled out of the matrix without the proper exit procedure" exit procedure, the matrix? I was linked to the matrix? He fixed those yellow eyes on me, steady "How long were you there Ghost?" Didn't he know? Had he not been looking for me all this time?_

" _Five years, four months" I said trying to remember what my step father had told me, I was trembling now, the blurry realisation starting to become clear, why Torrin hadn't aged since I had last seen him, why my step father had always been dressed the same; the same suede and silk coat, the same black ash wood walking cane; why my voice was audible, my arms and legs were healthy, two weeks in a hospital would not have such an effect, which could only mean . . ._

" _It wasn't five years Ghost, your step father had you linked into virtual reality, time has no meaning there, you can make a second last an eternity, or an eternity last a second" He took a deep breath, like he was trying to gather the strength to continue; knowing that what would come next would hurt possibly more than all the torture I had endured._

" _When Hanson's life monitor went out I made my way up to the magistrates office, Ghost . . ." he trailed off as he pulled up further strength to confirm what I now suspected to be true "it took me twenty minutes to reach that office Ghost, that place, where ever he took you, it doesn't exist, it never happened" he reached out a hand to wipe a tear from my cheek, I let them fall "I'm so sorry Ghost, so very sorry"_

 _Broken I cried, once I started I couldn't stop, my body shaking as I cried and cried silent tears, I hadn't cried since the night I had run away; not like this. My world was falling away, the years of torture nothing more than illusion, smoke and mirrors in the mind of a twisted man, Torrin picked me up and sat on the bed cradling me to him._

" _He'll pay Ghost, I swear together, we'll make him pay" he said. It was a long time until either of us spoke again._

48

I opened my eyes, expecting the white tiles and bleach. Instead I woke to the sound of screaming and a world of pain; people were rushing around me away to the centre's edge. I blinked and wiped blood from my eyes, sitting up, my head spinning.

I blinked again to try and clear my vision, hazed in red I saw Lathain throw a knife at a red robed figure. Dahakon. The blade bounced harmlessly off an invisible barrier before the great mage, he raised a bone gauntlet covered hand to the elf and fired a bolt of lightning, a bolt of pure _lightning!_

The white hot streak raced towards its target. Lathain hit the deck and the bolt passed over him to hit the base of the glass tower he stood before. Surprisingly the bolt raced up and over the tower, crackling on its surface; the strain forming a crack in the polished glass.

I rolled onto my feet, standing shakily, my vision blurred again, suddenly I was on my back once more, a heavy weight of Lathain pinned me there, as heat rolled over the top of us.

"Move!" He shouted at me rolling from me and dragging me to my feet. My pack fell from my shoulders, but there was no time to pick it up as Lathain dragged me from the path of a third lightning bolt. Again the lightning hit the glass arch and more cracks appeared. Lathain raced around the great base foot and paused to catch his breath.

Dahakon walked unhurried towards us. He knew we had nowhere to hide, the centre area now empty of people there was nothing to hide behind, and he would see us and shoot us in the back as we escaped. Lathain flicked another knife from a slide into his hand, swinging out from behind the foot to throw it at the ever approaching hooded god of death; once again the blade bounced away harmlessly.

"That's not going to work!" I screamed at him in frustration as the Greater Mage raised both hands, blasting the foot of the tower as Lathain dodged behind it again, cracks grew and a shard of glass the size of my arm flew out into the empty centre

"It IS working!" He hissed back at me, taking my hand again and pulling me away from our hiding place as Dahakon threw another dose of lightning at the towering arch. He raced towards a second foot, pulling me away just in time as more lightning hit the foot we moved towards, more cracks appeared and I understood his plan. He was going to use Dahakon to destroy the glass tower.

"Then we split, increase our chances" I said, he eyed me warily a moment, but I nodded, I would be fine. And with that I raced to the next tower foot. Lightning followed me, a shard of glass split from the main body and sliced into my cheek, but I kept running. Lightning broke away and I heard Lathain's curse as he raced, heard the smack of steel as another knife bounced off the invisible barrier. I paused behind the glass to catch my breath, glancing out to get a view, there was no one there . . .

SHIT!

"Lathain, he's cloaked!" I yelled, I pulled my knives free and closed my eyes a moment trying to get a feel of my surroundings. A movement in the air to my left _too close!_ I rolled to the right, opening my eyes in time to see a heavy gauntlet smack into the glass where I had been stood, I tried to step back, but was met with resistance as Dahakon de-cloaked in front of me, less than a pace away.

His barrier! _I was stuck on the other side!_ The gauntlet swung with inhuman strength, and unable to move back I rolled to the side, using the barrier to keep myself upright. The arm connected with my ribs; a glancing blow and I heard the crack a moment before fire raced across my side. I cried out, but swung my knives out; the first blocked by an incredibly fast gauntlet, the second was caught in his second hand. The force of my swing made him step back, his hood falling from his head.

I saw a face marked by tattoos; black and intricate, and set within them there were two eyes that glowed red with hate; but the rest of his face was expressionless, no emotion portrayed but for those eyes.

I felt the charge build in him, he was going to blast me right here! I swung in panic with my free arm, this too was caught with ease, and a slight smile played on his lips. He knew he had me.

Suddenly there was a flurry of fur as Mei-Juu appeared seemingly out of no-where clawing at the eyes of my captor. Dahakon released my arms howling in pain as blood spouted from his eye, and I was thrown backwards as he lashed out. The barrier dropped as his concentration shattered at the tiny fury of the little warrior. As I backpedalled out I saw his hand catch the Moin around his thin centre, throwing him to the side. I fell back and over a lump of glass. Mei-Juu landed limp and lifeless at my feet.

 _Oh Mei-Juu!_ I curled an arm around my little saviour, pulling him close and rolling from the blast of lightning that struck where the brave creature had landed.

On my feet I raced for cover again. Dahakon howled again. A knife embedded in his left shoulder, thrown by Lathain, I used the moment to dive behind cover moments before another blast hit the tower's base. Glass cracked and creaked again, the groan loud and booming. I cradled Mei-Juu to me, tears streaming as another blast hit the tower.

"Move it!" Lathain shouted over the roar of cracking glass "It's gonna go!" I blinked, my mind coming back to the present, I tucked the Moin carefully into my jacket, zipping him safe inside. He did not move, but I couldn't leave him behind, he had just saved my life. This tiny humble creature, so brave, so much braver than me. And the monster had killed him.

Suddenly anger flared hot in me. Another one lost to me. _Again._ The Gods knew how to torture a soul. Well this time I was taking my revenge. I withdrew my last knife and stepped from cover, then raced out. Straight towards Dahakon.

I imagined the register of surprise on the Mage's face as I built what little magic I had left, dodged to the left as he flung a bolt of lightning. I dropped to the floor sliding in the dirt between his legs. Even with his barrier up I knew now that it didn't cover down to his legs, how else had I rolled into it? How else could Mei-Juu have reached him?

I kicked his legs from under him and he went down. I raised the knife high and brought it down. Hard. Straight through his gauntlet clad hand into the ground beneath. I flung out my free hand and let loose the blast wave I had been holding, willing every ounce of hate to give it power.

Right at the broken tower base.

48

The legs gave way in a wave of broken glass. A knife appeared in Dahakon's chest as he tried to rise then Lathain was beside me; dragging me by my arm away. I saw the look of pure terror in the mage's eye as he realised he could not move; the first emotion he had displayed on his tattooed face. Lathain buried a knife into Dahakon's other hand. The mage began to scream. The elf hauled me to my feet.

"RUN!" And he was pulling; half running, half dragging me from the tower as the huge black glass began to crumple and fall.

The sound was deafening, the ground shook and buildings began to collapse under the weight of the debris falling around us. I ran blindly, led by Lathain, he cried out in pain as a shard of glass struck him in the shoulder, but kept running. We hit streets packed with people, screaming and jostling to get away from the cloud of smoke pouring through the streets from the tower.

"We have to get to the wall!" Lathain shouted "it's straight ahead" I nodded; we were almost free, I let the knowledge of this give me wings to my feet. Suddenly the pattern of movement around us shifted, screaming came from in front of us and we had to fight our way through the throng, against the flow.

Ahead we saw Lambast fighting a huge creature dressed in red samurai gear. Firefly was taking out several guards. Wizbit was nowhere to be seen, neither also was Destro. Lathain drew the Tomahawk from his belt and took out a guard as we passed heading to Firefly's side.

"Wizbit?" he shouted; behind us the arch began to topple over, leaning to the right, hitting the supports of it's other half. The light which had emanated above it went out.

"Opening the gate" came the reply. Lathain let go of my hand and raced towards Lambast who took another swing at the samurai. I was tired, so tired, but I couldn't rest yet. I swung my legs out to trip a guard running towards Firefly and relieved him of his staff. Now I was armed I felt a little better. I started to make my way towards the gate, knocking guards down as I went, when the gate came open we would need to be out quickly, better clear a path. To my right Firefly did the same. In my line of sight I saw Lathain and Lambast busy trying to take out the red samurai.

"Ghost! Firefly! MOVE!" I heard Wizbit's voice yell from above me. Firefly instantly was moving from the gateway to the side, I followed his lead. Just in time as the gateway burst open, wood splintering around us. I saw the flash of white scales and red feathers before the roar reached my ears.

Wet from the tributary and roaring his defiance The Great Nutu entered The City of the Serpent River.

49

I had not appreciated the sheer size of the great dragon until he stood, his long coiled body streaming through the gateway. The rest of the guards turned heel and raced away, terror on their faces. Behind the great dragon the Jishandi entered, in full battle gear; and at their feet the pygmies. With the tower down the barrier keeping them back was gone and they were free to move again.

The great dragon roared again, pulling himself up to his full height, he unleashed a blast of fire and flame that streaked out over the city, heating the air. Chaos was the result. The city began to fall apart as people raced for their lives. Men, women and children alike ran in fear. I spotted a child cowering in an alcove of a house; a small boy, coffee coloured skin swollen with tears; the Great Nutu's tail whipped around unchecked in his fury and caught the edge of the building. The child screamed and I ran to pull him from the debris.

An extra pair of hands helped me and I looked up to find the Jishandi priestess pulling rubble back. She gave me a swift smile, then turned her head and let out an ear piercing whistle. Nutu turned his head to her, pausing a moment and I wondered then that perhaps the dragon wasn't their god, but their servant.

"Human?" he asked one great eye glaring down at us. The priestess pulled the child from the rubble and held him aloft shouting something. I could not understand what she said, but her words had an immediate effect on the dragon. He lowered himself to the ground and nodded. "One sunrise" he said turning his coils back towards the tributary, the ground shaking with his retreating footsteps. The priestess looked back at me with a grin, holding the child close to her; she pulled something from her hair, my hair slide! She held it out for me and I shook my head, she should keep it.

"We take, he gives one sun" she said and I understood.

Had Nutu unleashed his power over the city then everyone would have died, this way he was giving the humans a chance to make right and welcome him back to the city. I heard Lambast shouting, he was hauling Lathain along with him, I ran to hold up the elf's other side, he was bleeding heavily. At the huge Orc's feet a yellow eyed pygmy had a hand placed on Lathain's hip. I could feel magic.

"Evac says it's too hot, they're giving us eight minutes to get there" Lambast yelled. I saw Wizbit, Destro and Firefly already making their way out the gate in the direction of the pick up. The pygmy at our feet held us paused. Blinkless eyes turned to me, a small hand pressed against my jacket for a moment before he nodded and let us pass. It felt like he was saying thank you. A sense of warmth washed over me, the chattering of the pygmies around me which had made no sense began to clear, they had granted me their language as they had done to Lathain. I gave a parting nod to the priestess then helped Lambast to drag the barely conscious Lathain from the city.

"The samurai?" I asked

"Dead" Lambast grunted, nodding to the headless body of the samurai in the rubble of the gateway. "Took a tomahawk to the face" indeed the tomahawk was clutched in Lathain's hand; it appeared even in his semi conscious state he wouldn't let go of it. Nutu stood by the tributary edge watching the chaos unfold in the walls, his great white scaled head looked down at me as I passed.

"I will let the Moin pass the barrier this one time lost sister to the priestess, but he will not survive a second crossing" I didn't understand, but then felt movement beneath the folds of my jacket, a pair of ears poked out into my vision _Mei-JUU!_ Tears came to my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered as Nutu stood aside allowing us to pass. Mei-Juu wisely stayed within the folds of my jacket as we pulled Lathain along. The forest around us became quiet; the trees blocking out the sound of the city upheaval. Lambast and I shouldering the weight of Lathain; ahead we heard the sound of rotary blades, the extraction helicopter came into view as the trees cleared.

Wizbit, Firefly and Destro aboard they hauled Lathain from us and we climbed in. I felt the rush of air as the chopper lifted, panting heavily as I lay on the floor of the chopper. I let the dark surround me as all the fight went out.

50

I woke to the hum of fluorescent lights and white tiles . . . here again? Was I in my dream again? No . . . something was different. I felt a shift in weight on my belly and two huge black ears came into my view, a furry face with bright eyes. _Mei-Juu_.

To my left I saw Torrin, _my Torrin_ , sat in a plastic chair, arms folded, head on his chest; a deep rumble of sleep. If Torrin was here then . . .

"You're awake at last" Lathain's voice pulled me to my right, he sat in a similar plastic chair, he was . . . a mess. Pure and simply, his head was bandaged, his eyes black, lip split. His arm in a sling, and I knew there would be other injuries I currently could not see.

"Wizbit? Lambast?" I asked not seeing them in the room.

"Both fine, Lambast is in surgery having his arm re-set. Wizbit is looking in on him, magical bastard didn't even have a scratch on him" He grinned at me

"Where are we?"

"A base in Mexico, Torrin was here when we arrived. You were doped up to keep you still, you broke several ribs, fractured your skull, broke your nose, cheek bone, you had internal bleeding of the spleen that was ruptured, damaged a kidney . . . oh and we pulled shit loads of glass from you too" he ticked each item off his fingers as if it were a shopping list "The docs doped you in case you woke up whilst they reset everything, we've been here about five hours tops" he said

"What about Mei-Juu?" I asked idly stroking the critters fur

"Fine as a daisy, one of the Doc's here thinks he was healed magically, an X-ray showed he'd healing on his ribs, I guess Nutu is to thank for that"

"What about you?" I asked, he gave me a grin and lifted his slung arm, none too bright of him as he winced a little.

"I'm just shiny" he said, he was such a _bad liar._

"You're crazy" I told him

"Yeah, but would you have me any other way?" he asked, I shook my head. Nope I guess not.

He leaned forward to stroke the Moin's fur, Mei-Juu simply ignored him, eyes fixed on me.

"You know, you're not half bad Ghost" he said, his words a little mumbled "We're all based in Seattle you know, Torrin told me you tend to work alone but . . . " he trailed off and looked away scratching his head. "This wasn't my idea mind, I still think you're a pain in the ass, but the guys . . . they were wondering if you wanted to join our group" Join their group?

My first thought was to say no, I wasn't going to work in a team anymore; too many memories, bad memories. But then I remembered what Lambast had said back in the Lyre Inn

 _You've nothing to lose from being in a team Ghost, but alone you have nothing to gain_

"I'll think about it" I told him, his face fell in uncertainty for a moment "But for now, let's just say that if you need me, you know where to find me" his grin spread over his face, I couldn't help myself but to laugh, despite the pain I received for it in my sides; my laughter waking the sleeping Torrin.

"That's great to hear" Lathain said "now if you'll excuse me Lambast just this sec got out of surgery, and I've always wanted to poke a doped up Orc to see what'll happen" he gave me a wink and a brief nod to Tor "Later's Ghost"

I shook my head as he left, he would probably get killed by Lambast; but if he should survive his folly I figured that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to see him again.

Little was I to know he would be blasting into my life so much sooner than I had expected . . .

The End

A note from the author

Hmmm, well what can I say really other than, this isn't really _my_ book; rather the writings of the collective of geeks who role play every Sunday with Ben. Now I've taken a few liberties with the story, a few things have been changed, in honesty because some of it I just really felt needed a bigger scene, such as the fall of the towers.

The rest is down to the fact that over a year after completing this particular campaign I've forgotten a lot of the tiny details. It was amazing just how much I went back and forth between chapters writing in all the parts I had previously forgotten about, which are either important to _this_ campaign, or important to the _next_ one. Much of the background in the story is missed as the story is written from my character's perspective, meaning the conspiratorial conversations between Lambast and Wizbit, or Firefly and Lathain were missed, simply because I wasn't there in character for it. Perhaps in future campaigns if my character decides to wear a coms link then these conversations can be brought forward by having that as my excuse. I had a lot of fun writing this, though I didn't expect it to take this long, or to be this huge.

This book really goes firstly to Ben, our Games Master. The whole thing was his design, and I wouldn't have had the pleasure of experiencing this had he not invited me to play in the first place, the rest goes to Jon-Paul, Mark, Chris and later George for their character's contributions. So in alphabetical order I give you . . .

Ben – Games Master and GOD in the world of Shadowrun, thanks for the invite and for a great story, also flapjacks man, random baking sessions in role play were _the best_.

Chris – Lathain and so much like his character I'm not sure even now if Lathain is based on himself, or if he's changed to be more like the elf, the grin though whenever I picture Lathain, it's always Chris's grin.

George – Firefly, a little late into the campaign, meat shield who didn't say much but destroyed a hell of a lot, this is one of the reason's there's so little dialogue in the story with him.

Jon-Paul – Lambast, for some reason comes across initially similar to George's Firefly, not much of a speaker, but when he does it's usually something profound and really deep; definitely the wise one of the group.

Mark – Wizbit, if I hear you say "Can't see me" one more time I swear I'll throttle you. I had to work _really hard_ to make your character have anything to say. I settled for the silent type, concerned over the well being of the group. But seriously mate, get out of hiding.

The other characters in the book were all played by Ben, with the exception of Mei-Juu, who is a complete after the event fabrication on my part. He started out after I had a hard time thinking up a way of showing that Ghost could be carrying a child in chapter 35, my mind had been playing over the fact that Dahakon wouldn't be the type of guy to simply accept her word, but would also be powerful enough to check, so I created a critter hiding in my pack. After I decided what he would look like I realised I'd made him far too cute to appear as a simple stowaway, so dutifully went back over the texts to type him in. He even got to the play the hero. Sorry Ben, but it was just too _easy_ to write him in.

Sian and Sam, thanks for proof reading, giving critique and putting up with my horrendous grammar (which as you will no doubt note, is STILL terrible, even after five weeks of editing) And to Kirsty for putting up with Chris's rendition of the games every Monday morning, in such repetitive detail; I would have gone mental.

Will there be more? Definitely. I've got a lot of the sessions already written down, and for those of you reading on they'll be posted in the next short while. I promise the writing style gets little better, but the grammar . . . maybe not.

Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy.

Ghost

May 2015 - updated for fan May 2017


End file.
